Nightmares of Kenobi
by dilloncoll
Summary: Plagued by dreams of events he can't make sense of, Obi-Wan starts losing control and falls down a path in which Satine nor Anakin can follow. All Obi-Wan wants to prevent these dreams from happening yet no matter what happens, something will always come true, either him or Anakin falling further into the dark side of the force.
1. Nightmare

**I'm throwing my hat into the Geonosis arena and making a star wars story. I don't know where this will go, I just know it'll go somewhere.**

"Obi-Wan," a distorted voice called out from the darkness.

Obi-Wan looked around him, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Obi-Wan," the voice called a bit louder this time.

"Who's there, show yourself."

Obi-Wan turned around and saw a faint light. Wasting no time he ran to go find its source. As he got closer, the light turned into an image. Upon further inspection, it was the Jedi Temple at night. The Jedi temple quickly became distorted, on fire and in ruins for a second before returning back to its normal state.

"Anakin this better not be some foolish trick" Obi-Wan called out, hoping his former padawan would answer.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned around a faced the chosen one. Looking at Anakin caused him to feel a sense of dread, something about Anakin was off.

"Anakin what is going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan but instead of being met with his crystal blue eyes, he was met with a piercing yellow gaze.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping that what he was seeing wasn't true.

"You failed me, master. Do you know what I have become?"

The sound of mechanical breathing could be heard and in a split second Anakin was replaced by a man dressed in all black, helmet covering what he looked like. His force signature remained that of his former apprentice, that thing was Anakin.

_It's over Anakin I have the high ground _filled his ears as Anakin moved closer to him.

_You underestimate my power_

_Don't try it… You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!_

_I hate you!_

Anakin drew his lightsaber, the red blade illuminating the area surrounding them. Obi-Wan drew his own lightsaber and move to block Anakin's strike. The two lock blades and for a brief moment, evil Anakin was replaced with the Anakin he had been on countless missions with.

"_Rise Lord Vader," _someone said from behind him. The evil Anakin forced Obi-Wan's blade away from him and in a swift strike, Anakin cut Obi-Wan down.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up with a jolt, sweat covered his body. He brushed away his ginger locks from his eyes and got up from his bed. This wasn't the first nightmare he had but this one, in particular, was the worst one. The Jedi master struggled to open the door with his shanking hands but managed to get it open nonetheless. He made his way to the balcony and looked out towards the city lights of Corosaunt. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his ginger locks trying to shake the memory of the nightmare.

"What is wrong with me" he muttered to himself.

Just then his comlink began beeping. He picked it up and answered it even though he knew, he wasn't in the condition to do so.

"Kenobi here," he said.

_"Master Kenobi, you are wanted in the council chamber."_

"Hello to you too Master Windu."

_"There is no time for pleasantries Master Kenobi, please report to the council chamber now."_

"On my way now Mace."

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan put the com away before turning back towards his room.

_Council Chamber…_

Obi-Wan entered the room and immediately saw both Anakin and Ahsoka standing before the council.

'_I hate you!'_

Obi-Wan pushed the nightmare to the back of his mind before bowing respectfully towards the council. He walked next to Anakin and looked at Master Yoda.

"Welcome, Master Kenobi. A mission we have for you, dangerous it is. Accompany you, Skywalker and Tano will." Yoda said addressing the trio.

"Where to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mandalore" Mace replied, looking directly at Obi-Wan.

"Captured, the Dutchess is. Know her well you do, Master Kenobi. Trust you with her life she would."

"By who?"

Yoda looked at Mace before looking back at Obi-Wan

"Maul."

Obi-Wan's fists became clenched as he processed the information, that was until Anakin spoke up.

"Masters with all due respect, this mission would be more suited for clone commandos."

"Anakin, Sat- Dutchess Kyrze is very adamant about keeping the Republic out of Mandalore's affairs. Although I disagree with her, it is best to respect her wishes," Obi-Wan replied.

"Infiltrate Mandalore, you are. Rescue the Dutchess, you three will. Avoid a confrontation with Maul you must."

Obi-Wan nodded as the three of them were dismissed. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan who looked visibly shaken.

"You ok master?" he asked.

"I'm fine Anakin, I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get plenty of rest now knowing that your girlfriend is being held, hostage."

"Anakin she is not my-!"

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned against the wall of the hallway. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at him concerned as he sumped down and put his hands over his face.

"Yes at one point we loved each other," Obi-Wan started as he looked up at Anakin. "Maybe I still have feelings for her, maybe I regret not leaving the order to be with her, maybe I regret not making sure Maul was dead.

"Satine's life is at stake and I can't bear the thought of losing her. If we go to Mandalore, Maul will kill her, if we don't go, he'll kill her. All I want is to save her and rid the galaxy of the monster that is Maul."

Obi-Wan got back on his feet with the help of Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan activated his com and the person he wanted, responded.

"General?" the voice asked.

"Cody, ready the men, we are heading to Mandalore."

"Understood sir, I'll see you soon."

Obi-Wan shut off his com and looked back towards Anakin.

"I've decided to take a page out of your book and not follow orders. Contact Rex, if we are to save Satine we will need an army."

Anakin smiled and nodded before contacting Rex to get the 501st ready.

* * *

Obi-Wan was on Mandalore, he could see Maul with Satine in his hands.

_Let her go, Maul, it is me you want, not her!_

_I told you I would make you suffer for the pain you have caused me._

He stabbed her, Obi-Wan desperately tried to fight out of the grip of the two men holding him down. Maul removed the blade from her torso and let her fall to the ground. Obi-Wan broke free and rushed to her side only for her to die in his arms.

_Satine…_

Obi-Wan snapped, he used the force to grab his lightsaber and ignited it. He cut the heads of the two soldiers that held him down first then he choked another man that was behind him. He watched as Savage moved towards him and he slashed his arm off. Then his eyes were focused on Maul, he felt the rage consuming him but it made him powerful. As Obi-Wan moved towards Maul, the scene around him changed, Mandalore replaced by Naboo or Alderaan, he couldn't tell.

It was the reactor haft where Maul killed his master. Obi-Wan looked around and saw Anakin fighting him. Anakin was on the defensive while he was swinging madly at his former padawan. Obi-Wan wanted to stop the fight but for some reason, he couldn't just help but watch. He watched as the other Obi-Wan forced Anakin's lightsaber out of his and stabbed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up, drenched in sweat. '_Another kriffing nightmare' _he thought to himself. The Jedi master got up from his bed and walked into the fresher. He took a quick shower before getting his gear on and began to make his way to the bridge. Once there he made his way over to Cody who was talking the Anakin and Rex on the holoprojector.

"_You're looking well master, another nightmare?" _Anakin asked.

"I'm fine Anakin, I just need some tea."

"_Ok then, Master are you sure bringing both our legions was a good idea. You said it yourself, the Dutchess won't like this republic interference in Mandalorian affairs."_

"_I agree with the general, Mandalore will see this as an act of the Republic meddling with Mandolore's affairs," _Rex added

"I can assure you that if we didn't bring the troops along, Satine had a higher chance of being killed."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, he could see the desperation in his eyes. It was clear he still loved the Dutchess, it was the same look Padme would say he gave her when they were young.

"_I'm just saying you'll get a stern talking-to from both the Dutchess and the Council when this is all over."_

"I know Anakin, I know."

"_Well master, we will arrive at Mandalore shortly. I'll contact you when we are ready. May the force be with you, Master."_

"And with you as well" Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin and Rex's image disappeared leaving Obi-Wan and Cody to themselves. Cody turned to Obi-Wan who was still looking at where Anakin once stood.

"Sir, I'm worried about you too. You haven't been the same since we got back from Felucia."

"I'm fine Cody, why does everyone think I am not well."

"Sir, you were tossing and turning in your sleep. I almost sent Waxer to check on you to make sure you weren't having a seizure."

"I'm fine Cody" Obi-Wan forcibly assured.

Cody sighed and nodded before walking away. Obi-Wan stood there watching him walk away and mentally slapped himself for not opening up.

* * *

The halls of Sundari palace were quiet ever since Maul had taken over. Satine watched in horror from her cell as her planet was destroyed by the Zabrak. Her nights were awful listing to the screams of the innocent being slaughtered and this night was just like the others. However, instead of Satine laying down and trying to go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare, she sat on the floor praying that Obi-Wan would come and save her. She prayed that he would vanquish Maul and save Mandalore.

In the throne room, Maul sat on the throne, deep in thought when his Holoprgojector lit up with a familiar face.

"Master," Maul said as he kneeled before him.

"_Maul, the purpose you have in my plans is about to become a reality. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker are on their way to Mandalore as I have foreseen. You are to eliminate them and prevent them from rescuing our good friend the Dutchess."_

"As you wish, my master."

"_If you fail and somehow survive, I won't be so forgiving the next time I see you."_

Above Mandalore, Republic ships began coming out of hyperspace and all the landing craft was being prepared for the invasion. Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and made his way to the hangar. Upon reaching it, Cody walked up beside him and grabbed his shoulder.

"General, she'll be alright."

"I hope so," Obi-Wan said as the two of them boarded a gunship.

The gunships began to take off and the battle for Mandalore began. As the LAATs descended, the ground defenses began to light up the sky. Obi-Wan grabbed the support bars as the flak intensified around his ship. He peered through the small windows in the door and watched as Anakin's gunship dodged some incoming flak. Just after the Gunship was rocked by a shell that got too close, the pilot's voice came over the speaker.

"General, the LZ is too hot!"

"We need to land pilot get us as close as you can, I'll deal with the flak-" Obi-Wan said before he got cut off by an explosion.

"We've been hit!" yelled the pilot.

Obi-Wan looked out and saw the wing on fire.

"_Obi-Wan your ship is on fire" _Came Anakin's voice crackling over his com.

"I'm sure just a little crash landing will put it out."

"_Be careful, I'm sending in some bombers to take out the flak guns."_

"No, don't. Pilot, aim the gunship at their defenses and prepare to jump."

Obi-Wan looked at the men in his gunship, then at Cody.

"Get ready to jump."

The doors opened and the men inside jumped out. Obi-Wan hit the ground first and watched as the gunship crashed into one of the cannons. He ignited his lightsaber and charged at the other cannon. Obi-Wan jumped up the gunner's seat and stabbed him before he could do anything.

Anakin's gunship landed and its occupants got out of the ship. Anakin joined Obi-Wan and helped block some of the incoming blaster fire. Rex and Cody started firing back at the deathwatch making sure to watch their Jedi general's backs.

"Nice of you to join the party," Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"I can't let you have all the fun now can we?" he replied.

"So what's the plan General?" asked Rex.

"Clear a path to the palace, rescue the dutchess and hopefully kill Maul in the process."

"Sounds easy."

Over the sounds of blaster fire, someone yelled out grenade and Obi-Wan went flying.

* * *

Maul sat on is throne listening to the sounds of battle. Savage walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I shall go meet our Jedi friends on the battlefield. I will kill them and force their clones back."

"Kill all but Kenobi, Savage. He is mine and I will make him suffer."

Savage nodded before leaving Maul where he currently sat.

* * *

"General Kenobi are you alright!?" Cody asked over the gunshots.

"I'm fine Cody, thank you" Obi-wan replied as he got up off the ground.

"Master, if you are done taking a nap, I could really use some help over here!" Anakin yelled as he blocked another blaster bolt.

"Master we've got company" Ahsoka told Anakin.

"Where Ahsoka?"

"There," she replied pointing at the large Zabrak advancing towards them.

The three Jedi stood ready as Savage ignited his double blade.

"Let's take him together," Obi-Wan said.

Savage charged them and Obi-Wan and Anakin blocked each blade while Ahsoka charged forward and slashed him across his chest. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, nodded, and pushed Savage back before the both of them brought up their blades and chopped the Zabrak's head off.

The three of them watched as his body fell to the ground lifeless.

"That was easy" Anakin commented.

"Yes too easy but there is no time to dwell on it now. Ahsoka stay with the men and help them clear the city., Anakin you and I are going to the palace."

Ahsoka nodded and ran off to get help, Rex and Cody. Obi-Wan used the force and grabbed Savage's lightsaber before making their way to the palace.

Maul watched as his men opened up the door and Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said, looking directly at Maul.

"Kenobi!"

"Mandalore is surrounded, the clones are marching on the city, your reign is at its end."

"You think you can beat me? Savage was weak, only fueled by the magic of the nightsisters."

"You sent him to his death?"

"All part of my plan to make you suffer. When we're done here and I kill your padawan like I gutted your master, I will make you watch as your beloved dutchess is tortured. Then and only then will I kill you, to make you feel the same pain I have felt ever since that fateful day on Naboo."

Maul stood up and ignited his crimson blade. Obi-Wan and Anakin responded by igniting their lightsabers.

"Try and keep up Anakin" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Don't worry master, I've got this under control"


	2. Duel of Fate

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few timeline things I want to clear up. The whole fives finding out about the biochip happens earlier than when it did in the show.**

The three men dueled furiously through the halls of the palace. Maul blocked a strike from Obi-Wan and pushed him away. He then tried to strike Anakin but the chosen one ducked underneath Maul's blade. Anakin stood back up and tried to slash Maul's chest but the Zabrak warrior blocked his blade.

Obi-Wan rejoined the fight and tried to give Maul an overhead strike but Maul blocked him. Anakin tried to strike Maul was able to block his strike. Maul then forced both Jedi away and began to run down the hallway. Anakin and Obi-Wan watched him leave and went after him.

Maul led the three of them to where Satine was being guarded and Satine immediately began to watch the three men fight. She watched as Maul jumped backward as Obi-Wan tried to strike him. Satine then watched as Anakin tried to attack maul from his side but it was blocked the Zabrak. Obi-Wan rushed at Maul but he was blocked by the other side of Maul's blade. Anakin was pushed back into the wall but before Maul could stab him, Obi-Wan tried to strike him. Anakin brought up his blade and tried to stab Maul but once again Maul blocked.

Obi-Wan blocked another of Maul's strike but once he blocked maul kicked him in the gut and used the force to push Obi-Wan away. The Jedi master happened to land right beside Satine's guards.

"Ben!"

Obi-Wan got back on his feet and looked at her.

"Hello there."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes just don't worry I'll get you away from these men."

Satine nodded and watched as Obi-Wan sliced the soldier's guns in half. Obi-Wan than forced pushed them into the wall and cut off Satine's binders. He nodded and ran back towards his former apprentice who was fighting his rival. Satine slowly stepped out of her cell and watched as the three men fought valiantly.

Maul kicked Anakin and forced pushed him back into a wall. Obi-Wan rushed to Maul but the Zabrak summoned the force and began to choke him. The Jedi master stopped in his tracks and rose his hands up to his neck to stop the invisible hand from cutting off his airflow.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled as he charged at Maul.

Maul blocked the incoming strikes from Anakin and forced the chosen one into a saber lock. Anakin tried to force his blade towards Maul's shoulder but his opponent fought back. Maul looked back at Obi-Wan and force pushed him away.

"No!"

Anakin struck furiously at Maul but he blocked every strike Anakin threw at him. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan struggled to get to his feet. Something in force felt off like it was trying to warn him of something. He looked towards Anakin and Maul dueling as he struggled to get to one knee. Anakin blocked one strike, then another, then Maul used his hilt and butted it against Anakin's chin. Obi-Wan's heart stopped as Maul spun around and stabbed Anakin in his gut.

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Obi-Wan.

Maul looked directly at Obi-Wan and smiled sadistically as he felt Anakin fall to his knees.

"Once again you have failed Obi-Wan, your apprentice is dying just like your master. You weren't strong enough to protect your master and you weren't strong enough to protect him," Maul taunted, gesturing to the fallen Jedi.

Obi-Wan felt the rage build up inside of him. He failed Qui-Gon, he wouldn't fail Anakin too. Obi-Wan force pulled his lightsaber towards him and ignited it. The two bitter rivals locked blades once again but Obi-Wan was determined to kill Maul. Obi-Wan had become more aggressive in his strike swinging madly at any openings he found. He then felt his lightsaber go through Maul's hilt rendering one half of the blade useless.

The two men continued to fight Maul on the defensive as Obi-Wan used the force to bring Anakin's lightsaber to him. Maul tried to block one of Obi-Wan's strike but Obi-Wan used his other blade and sliced off Maul's hand. The Zabrak's lightsaber fell to the ground as Obi-Wan tried to swing at Maul's other hand but missed. Maul rolled away from Obi-Wan and force pushed him away.

Maul used the force to bring his blade to him and began to run away. Obi-Wan got back on his feet and began to chase after Maul but the force told him not to. The Jedi master took deep breaths as he looked at the severed hand of Maul before remembering about Anakin.

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan rushed to the young man's side and scooped him up in his arms. Satine rushed over to them and did the best she could to help the wounded Jedi.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin's eyes opened up, the blue orbs clearly in pain.

"Master…" Anakin replied in a hushed tone.

"I failed you Anakin, I failed you."

"You didn't… fail me… Master."

"I did, I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry Anakin."

"There… is nothing… to be sorry… for."

Silence fell over the two as Obi-Wan held onto Anakin for dear life.

"Tell Padme… I'm… sorry and promise me… master… that you'll… finish Ahsoka's… training."

"Don't say that Anakin, you'll be fine, I promise you."

"Ben comm your men, tell them we need a medic."

"Cody come in Cody!" Obi-Wan yelled with desperation in his voice.

"What's wrong general?"

"I need a medic, Anakin is wounded."

"Sir we are under heavy fire here. We can't get to you."

"Then fall back, Mandalore is lost for now."

"Understood sir."

Obi-Wan lifted Anakin onto his shoulder and began to make his way out towards the landing zone. When he and Satine got there, they saw what was left of the landing force fighting desperately to hold off the attacking Mandalorians. When Ahsoka and Rex saw Obi-Wan carrying Anakin they feared the worst.

"Master!"

"There is no time Ahsoka, get on the gunships!" Obi-Wan yelled.

The landing party boarded their gunships and took off leaving Mandalore firmly in Maul's control. In Obi-Wan's gunship, the soldiers gathered around the Jedi Master as he laid Anakin on the floor. Rex took off his helmet as Ahsoka rushed to Anakin's side. Kix began his work on Anakin, applying a bacta patch to his wound.

"He's still alive," Kix said as he continued his work. "I don't have the tools on me to heal him fully, once we get to the ship though…"

"Do whatever you can to save him" Obi-Wan replied.

Rex sighed and placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, doing his best at comforting the young padawan. All the soldiers in the gunship began to take off their helmets as a show of respect.

"Sir, at this point in time, General Skywalker is messed up. There is a 68% chance he won't survive the night" Kix said breaking the silence.

Obi-Wan said nothing as he only held on to Anakin's hand harder. They felt the gunship land and the doors opened, a group of medics greeting them. The medics loaded Anakin on a stretcher and rushed towards the med wing. Obi-Wan was about to rush after them but Satine put a hand on his shoulders.

"Ben, let the medics do their work."

"I have to be by his side, he is like a brother to me Satine."

Obi-Wan ran after the medics trying to reach Anakin's bedside as fast as he could. Satine sighed and walked over to Ahsoka who was looking at the door where Obi-Wan had run through. Satine placed a hand on her shoulder and looked towards the door as well.

"General Skywalker is lucky to be alive. Had the blade went just a couple of centimeters higher, well, you know…"

Obi-Wan nodded as he held onto Anakin's hand.

"What's unclear is when he'll wake up."

"Anakin is strong, he'll be up soon."

Kixx nodded at the general and left to go tend to other soldiers. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's chest rose and fell listening to his labored breathing.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I am so, so sorry."

"Oh I am sure he knows you're sorry, that is until I mess with his memory," a voice said from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned around to face the voice and when he saw who he was facing he froze.

"I have been looking forward to our meeting Master Kenobi. I have heard many speak highly of you."

"Darth Sidious, how are you here, the men would have seen you."

"I have been in hiding for many years, I know how to keep myself hidden."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as Sidious laughed at his actions.

"Your lightsaber will not be necessary."

Obi-Wan's saber shut off when the sith lord waved his hand in front of him. Sidious began to walk towards him and Obi-Wan prepared to defend Anakin and himself.

"He is almost mine you know? Ever since I knew of his existence I have been corrupting him and he is too naive to understand."

"Anakin will never join you, I will make sure of it."

"Doubtful, you have known of my presence for many years now and you still can not find me. Tell me Kenobi how much anger did you use when you sliced off Maul's hand? Did you give in to your hate when Anakin was stabbed? Admit it Kenobi, you failed your master and you failed him, I plan to use that against him."

"You will leave him alone"

"And what will you do, Kenobi? Attack me?"

Obi-Wan's lightsaber once again came to life, the blade humming has he aimed the weapon towards the sith lord.

"Give in to your anger, strike me down and take my place."

"No… no, get out of my head."

Sidious laughed as he walked towards the Jedi master.

"You let your fear control you, your anger towards Maul is radiating off of you. You failed him and because of your failure Skywalker will be mine."

Sidious moved towards Anakin once again and Obi-Wan stuck him down. The sith's robes fell to the ground but his cackling laugh still filled his ears.

Obi-Wan jolted himself awake looking around to find where Sidious had gone to only to be met with the sight of Anakin on his bed.

"Another nightmare…" Obi-Wan told himself.

Ahsoka walked into the med bay and made her way over to where Obi-Wan was sat next to Anakin.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"Better, Kixx said that he'll be fine."

"That's good, I was worried about him. When I saw you carrying him on his shoulder, I thought he was dead. I couldn't sense him through the force and seeing you so distraught, I… I…" Ahsoka said with tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay little one. What matters is that he is okay for now."

The two of them sat in silence for a brief while before Ahoska spoke up.

"Master, the Dutchess wanted me to tell you that she would like to talk with you. She is in your quarters and I'll watch Anakin for you" Ahsoka said.

"Thanks, Ahsoka, I guess I'll go see her then."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin one last time before walking away leaving his Padawan and his grand-padawan alone. Walking through the halls of the Resolute felt weird without having Anakin by his side. Watching the men do their work though put his mind at ease somewhat. Once he reached his room, Obi-Wan felt his nerves flaring but he had to push them down if he was to talk to Satine.

Obi-Wan walked through the door and his heart stopped seeing Satine. 'Calm down Obi-Wan, you just saw her a little while ago' he thought.

"Ben… I… Thank you for saving me once again" Satine said.

"Satine I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. Ahsoka told me about my funeral and I have felt bad every day since then. I should have told you."

"Your right you should have. I thought you died, I thought I wouldn't be able to tell you that I loved you ever again."

Obi-Wan briefly looked down in sorrow before briskly walking up to Satine and pressed his lips against hers. With his actions and tension in the room, immediately left. Satine wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned into his body as the kiss deepened. Eventually, the two separated but left their foreheads touching.

"Satine, I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Leave the order then."

"Not now, not until the war is over my love."

Satine sighed and looked down but Obi-Wan placed a hand on her chin.

"Satine you don't know how badly I want all of this. You know I can't leave in the middle of the war. I promise you Satine, this war will be over soon and we can have all of this."

Satine nodded before turning around to sit on the cot. Obi-Wan sat next to her and looked at the Mandalorian woman. The next thing he knew his Jedi robes had come undone.

* * *

Rex walked into the medical lab as Kixx requested. The clone Captain was still shaken by the death of his brother Fives and was determined to get to the bottom of what Fives said he found. Going against protocol, he had removed the biochip in his head and had Kixx examine it.

"Well Kixx, what did you find out?" Rex asked.

"Well I found something out and well, you're not gonna like it Rex old boy"

Kixx handed Rex a datapad and the clone captain began reading over its contents. The further the read, the more shocked he became. The biochip was filled with contingency orders ranging from something as minor as searching for a traitor to genociding an entire planet to find a criminal. Then he found something that made his heart stop… Order 66.

"Kixx, what in the sith hells is this. Order 66, in the event, that the Chancellor deems the Jedi traitors of the republic, we are to kill the Jedi traitors until a new command structure can be established."

"Rex, the way I see it is that if that order comes crashing down on us, who's to say the Palpatine won't deem all the Jedi are traitors. He'll make us kill the General and commander Tano."

"Fives was right Kixx, he was right. I need to tell General Kenobi and Cody."

"No Rex, Cody won't believe you, not at first anyway. He might bring this up to the chancellor himself."

"But General Kenobi will believe us and won't let the chancellor know. He needs to know, he'll decide what's best to do in this situation."

Kixx nodded as Rex left the lab, making his way over to Kenobi's quarters. As he was leaving the lab he looked over to where Skywalker lay wounded. Rex sighed silently wishing the general would be okay.

Rex reached Kenodi's quarters and knocked on the door. After a while, he could hear shuffling and voices from inside the room. Obi-Wan opened the door wearing nothing but his pants.

"Uhh, am I interrupting something?" Rex asked.

"No… No, you're, uh, you're good Rex, come in" Obi-Wan stuttered.

Rex nodded and walked in. Upon seeing the Dutchess Rex respectfully bowed and took a mental note that her hair was a mess and in Kenobi's robes.

"What did you want Rex? Oh, I'm sorry, would you like anything to drink, a Correllian whiskey?" Obi-Wan asked making his way over to his drink storage.

"No sir, I'm good thank you. I need you to look at this."

Rex handed the datapad to Obi-Wan who began reading it. After a brief moment, Obi-Wan's expression changed as he continued reading. Then he reached the thing Rex wanted him to look at. Obi-Wan looked up from the datapad and looked at Rex.

"I don't understand why would that be necessary?"

"What would be necessary Ben?"

"Order 66, in the event that the Jedi have been deemed traitors by the supreme commander of the GAR which is the Chancellor, the clones are to kill the traitorous Jedi until and new command structure can be established" Obi-Wan read from the datapad.

"That's insane, why would the Keminoans put that in the clones, first of all. And second, couldn't the clones disregard the order.

"Us clone have a biochip in our heads to make us more 'obedient' to our commanders. Inside the biochip is that order and at any kriffing moment Palpatine can deem the Jedi traitors and we would be forced to kill them against our will!" Rex replied frustrated.

"This can't be real, I have to be having another nightmare. When I wake up I'll be back laying on the ground on Mandalore."

"Ben, what are you talking about?"

"I've been having nightmares or visions now, I guess. They are about events that have yet to happen, I saw this order 66 in my dreams. I don't know what to make of it anymore."

"Ben, you should've told me or Anakin."

"That's not it, Count Dooku told me that the sith lord has control over the senate and with this revelation of order 66. I think Palpatine is either working for the sith lord or…"

"He is the sith lord" Rex finished.

"Ben, you'll have to bring this up to the council," Satine said.

"I agree, I think the council should be made aware of these biochips and the possibility of Palpatine working with the sith."

"Sir, with no disrespect towards you or the council, I don't think that is such a good idea. There is very low public support for the Jedi and if they decide to take action against Palpatine…"

"He will enact order 66…"

"We have to do something then."

"I think I know where we could start. I'm going to com Cody and tell him about the biochip."

"Sir, I know Cody well, do you think that is such a good idea."

"Of course, he is just like you Rex, always wants to do things right. He just does it by the book most of the time."

Rex nodded grabbed the datapad Obi-Wan hand handed back to him. Rex made his way over the door and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Oh and General."

"Yes, Rex?"

"Try and keep it down, my bunk is right next door."

Obi-Wan redded a bit and Rex laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

Sidious smirked when Obi-Wan had driven his lightsaber through his dream from. To him, it was a sign that the Jedi master was breaking. All he needed to do was nudge Kenobi further towards the dark side and soon the destruction of the Jedi would be upon them. Sidious sensed Obi-Wan's weakness when it came to the dutchess of Mandalore and Anakin Skywalker, he would exploit that. The dark lord began waiting for Obi-Wan to fall asleep and when he did, he began the dark ritual once again.


	3. Attack

**Thanks again for all your support, I'm trying to beat the release with clone wars season seven with this one. I'm gonna try to get another one out before the 21st.**

_"And you think the Chancellor is an enemy of the Republic?"_

"Indeed Cody, I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't so certain."

_"Well General, I want to do my own research first before I act on what you told me. May the force be with you, General Kenobi."_

"And you as well Cody."

Obi-Wan shut off the Holoprojector and turned around to face Rex and a team of clones he assembled.

"Remember gentlemen, the truth about why we are Kamino must not be known. If we find any evidence of Palpatine or the sith's tampering in your brothers, we must correct it."

"Understood sir" Rex replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and the group made their way to the hanger where the Twilight was being prepared for their journey. Everyone sat down and the ship took off. Once they entered Hyperspace Obi-Wan excused himself and went to one of the rooms in the ship to meditate

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw nothing. 'Off to a good start I guess' he thought.

"Obi-Wan," a voice said from behind him.

The man in question turned around to face the voice but no one was there.

_"In the name of the Galatic Republic, you are under arrest."_

_"Master Windu?"_

Obi-Wan looked around and saw a source of light. When he looked at it the light contorted into Chancellor Palpatine's office. He saw Mace and some of the council ignite their lightsabers.

_"Are you threatening me master Jedi?"_

_"The Senate will decide your fate."_

_"I am the Senate."_

_"Not Yet."_

"No, don't do it Mace!" Obi-Wan called out.

_"It's treason then."_

Before Palpatine could get up the vision ended being replaced by Anakin standing before Palpatine and Mace.

_"He is too dangerous to be left alive."_

_"I need him!"_

"Anakin no!"

Obi-Wan reached through the dream and pulled Anakin away. The two men collapsed on the ground and the light in front of them faded. The two men got back on their feet and looked around.

"Master?" Anakin asked confused. "How are you here, where is here? You were leaving for Utapau."

"I don't know what is going on Anakin."

Obi-Wan continued to look around but Anakin continued to look at Obi-Wan

"You prevented me from saving her!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin I prevented you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Thunder rumbled from behind Anakin as Obi-Wan faced his former Padawan.

"You have sealed my fate Obi-Wan. You've have sealed all our fates."

Anakin morphed into the mechanical breathing, black wearing monster from his other nightmares. The Dark Anakin ignited his lightsaber and swung at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan responded by blocking the strike with his own blade. The two men dueled, Obi-Wan on the defensive as his apprentice continued to launch a flurry of strikes at him.

"You made me become this, you failed me, master."

"You're right I have failed you, I didn't deserve to have you as a padawan."

"It is because of you, the ones around you die."

Ahsoka, Padame, and Satine appeared beside Anakin but they were being choked. Anakin raised his left hand and Obi-Wan saw that he was responsible for their affliction.

"Let them go Anakin," Obi-Wan said, a little too aggressive.

Anakin laughed and tightened his grip on the three women.

"NOOO!"

Obi-Wan stabbed Anakin and the three of his victims fell to the ground gasping for air. Dark Anakin quickly changed back into the Anakin that was by his side on Mandalore.

"Master why?"

Obi-Wan immediately felt a sense of dread and regret has he held the dying Anakin in his arms. The Jedi master looked at his former padawan as he felt his life fade from his body. From behind him, someone began laughing by Obi-Wan didn't want to turn around and look who it was.

"How does it feel to use your anger, good doesn't it, all that power flowing through your veins," a familiar voice said.

Obi-Wan turned around to face the source of the voice and was met with a surprising sight.

"Hello there, Obi-Wan."

"How is this possible your me."

"Indeed but I am you from a possible future that you are beginning to travel down."

"What do you mean?"

Dream Obi-Wan laughed as he made his way over to Anakin.

"You're to nieve to understand, you are at a crossroads. Its what you do at this crossroad, it will decide if I become your future."

Dream Obi-Wan bent down to Anakin and placed his hand on Anakin's torso.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the tragedy of Darth Pleguis the Wise."

"No, should I have though?"

"I thought not, it's not a story the Jedi would tell you."

Anakin's wound began to heal and Obi-Wan felt his life force rejoin his body.

"How are you doing that, is it some type of force healing."

"Oh no, its something far more… darker."

Obi-Wan was about to say something but he stopped when he saw Satine fall to the ground. Then he realized what was going on, dream Obi-Wan was using Satine's life to save's Anakin.

"No!"

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and went to go strike his dream counterpart but he was stopped by a red blade. Evil Kenobi laughed as he pushed Obi-Wan's blade back with his own.

"You're sith," Obi-Wan said bluntly.

"Correction, we are a sith."

"No that's not true, that's impossible."

"Search your feelings, you know that the path you continue on leads you to me."

"No… No… NOOOOOO!"

Obi-Wan exited his meditation and fell to the ground, his breaths quick and unsteady. The Jedi master struggled to get back on his feet, his brain playing the events of his meditation session.

"General Kenobi, we are aproaching Kamino."

"Copy that Rex, I'll meet you up front."

Obi-Wan exited the room and made his way to the cockpit. He took a seat next to the clone captain as he began to land the ship. The rain hit the window in front of them, a reminder to Obi-Wan of the first time he was on this planet.

"You know the first time I was here, I got shot at by a bounty hunter."

"Knowing you general, that doesn't surprise me," Rex responded.

Obi-Wan looked towards Satine and nodded before making their way to the platform of the ship. When they got to the landing platform, the small task force was greeted by two security clones.

"Greetings General, what brings you to Kamino?"

"I am just doing a routine check-up on everything here. Is the Master Shak Ti available for a chat?"

"I am sorry sir but General Ti is on Coracaunt."

"What about the Prime Minister?"

"Prime Minister Suu is in a meeting now sir."

Obi-Wan lifted his hand and waved it in front of the clone soldier.

"You will let us speak to the Prime Minister."

"I will let you speak to the Prime Minister," he repeated.

"You will show us where the Prime Minister is."

"I will show you where the Prime Minister is, follow me."

The clone soldiers turned around and made their way towards the building. Rex said nothing while all of this went down and Satine smiled.

"Channeling your inner Qui-Gon master Jedi?" she said.

"He did teach me, well Dutchess," Obi-Wan responded.

Obi-Wan began to walk forward, following the clones and Satine and followed him. The clones hesitated to follow for a brief second.

"Does he do that to us?" asked Appo.

Rex shook his head and followed Obi-Wan. Once the group was inside the main building in Tipoca city, they made their way to the Prime Minister's chamber. Once they were outside the door, Rex stunned the two clones that led them here. Everyone got into a breaching position and looked at Obi-Wan. The Jedi master nodded and silently opened the door.

_"My master wants more clones to be deployed in preparation for his command,"_ A voice said.

"The Senate is still voting on the bill, we can't send more troops."

_"My Master doesn't care. I will get those troops on the field one or way or another. I want to field more of the clones in preparation for order 66,"_ Count Dooku's hologram replied.

"You will do no such thing!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Dooku and the Prime Minister turned to face Obi-Wan.

_"Master Kenobi, it is unfortunate of you to hear this. Prime Minister Suu deal with him."_

With that Dooku disappeared leaving the Keminioan and Jedi master alone. Obi-Wan store holes through the prime minister.

"Master Jedi, perhaps we can work this out."

"Work this out!? You are clearly working with an enemy of the Republic, not mention the fact that the clones are programmed to turn on us at any moment!"

At that statement, Rex and the clones entered the room followed by Satine. They surrounded the Prime Minister, aiming their blaster at their true enemy. However, the Prime Minister began to chuckle as the clones surrounded him.

"You're surrounded," Obi-Wan said.

"On the contrary master Jedi," he replied. The man turned to face captain Rex and spoke up once again, "You are surrounded, clone execute ord-"

The Prime Minister was cut off by a choking sensation around his long neck. Rex watched as the Keminoan fell to his knees, desperately clawing at his neck. The clone captain then looked to Obi-Wan and saw him with his right hand extended force choking the man.

"Let him go!" someone yelled from behind him.

Rex turned around and looked at a group of security clones that had their blaster aimed at Obi-Wan.

"Drop your guns soldiers, you don't know whats going on!" Rex replied.

"Kenobi is choking the Prime Minister! Let him go or we will shoot!" their leader replied.

Rex and the men in the 501st aimed their weapons at the clones in response.

"Don't do it brothers, this is for your own good," Rex replied trying to reason with the clones.

"We will open fire if he doesn't let go!"

While all of this was going on Satine watched as Obi-Wan stare at the Prime Minister.

"Please master Jedi, *cough*, I'll do anything please."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything but tightening his grip. He felt the man silently beg for his life as a voice in the back of his head spoke up.

_Don't do it Obi-Wan. You are a Jedi, think of Anakin, Ahsoka, and Satine._

Obi-Wan looked back at Satine and was about to stop choking him but another voice spoke up.

_He is too dangerous to be kept alive. You heard him, he was about to have the clones turn on you._

_Don't kill him Obi-Wan!_

_Kill him, kill him now!_

_Don't do it!_

_Do it!_

_It's not the Jedi way…_

_Kill him and you can begin the path to save the ones you love!_

Obi-Wan closed his hand and felt the Prime Minister's windpipes crush. The Jedi master let go and watched as his body fell to the ground. Shaking, Obi-Wan lifted his right hand and began to look at it like it had acted on its own will.

"What have I done?" he muttered.

"Open fire!"

The security clones began to shoot and Rex as his men had to respond. Blue laser bolts whizzed past Obi-Wan as he continued to stare at his hand. A security clone got shot in the chest as another was hit in the leg. Rex charged their leader, hitting them with the butt of his pistol and shooting him in the back.

"Kriff…" Rex muttered as he looked back towards his men.

Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see who it was. Satine looked distraught, clearly upset at Obi-Wan's actions.

"It's okay Ben, you didn't mean to do it right?"

"No… No, I didn't, I just lost control...I think."

Obi-Wan looked at the clones who were recovering from the fight.

"I'm sorry Rex, I lost control of myself."

"That bastard was an enemy of the Republic, you had every right to kill him."

"We need to get out of here and report to the rest of your men Captain."

"With all due respect sir, I want to correct everything, sir. To stop my brothers from becoming slaves to the sith. We need to get to the medical wing."

"Alright then, let's hope the security troops don't know we are."

As soon as Obi-Wan said that an alarm went off. The clones looked at each other then back at Obi-Wan.

"I'm sure this is just a drill."

_"This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

"I'm sure this is just about a reactor leak or something else."

_"All security soldiers be prepared, there is an assassin loose in the facility. They have killed the Prime Minister. They are leading a rouge group of clones in the 501st uniform!"_

"Ok they know we're here."

"Looks like we might have to fight our way to the medical wing, sir."

The group exited the room and slowly made their way towards their objective. While they made their way through the white hallways, Appo turned to Rex and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, are we doing the right thing, I mean shooting our brothers."

"They don't know any better Appo but if we can save the rest of them, if we can save the rest of our brothers currently all over the galaxy, then we must choose the greater good. Trust me I don't like the situation as much as you do"

When they turned a corner, they came face to face with a squad of troopers.

"Oh, not good," Obi-Wan muttered.

The soldiers open fire at them and Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. Satine ducked behind the clones as they fired back. Obi-Wan deflected blaster bolts back at the security clones as his team of clones fired at them. One blaster bolt hit Appo's shoulder causing him to fall back a bit.

Obi-Wan charged forward, blocking blaster bolts as he went. Some of the bolts were deflected at the enemy clones but most hit the walls. Once Obi-Wan got close enough to the clones, he slashed his lightsaber across the chest of one of them and then stabbed another. A clone tried to shoot him but he was force pushed away by the Jedi Master.

Rex and his troops followed Obi-Wan down another hallway. As they ran, they took out any security clones that spotted them. After a while, they found the Medical wing and barged through one of the lab doors with the help of Obi-Wan using the force to push the door in.

The Keminoans inside turned around to face team Kenobi and the clones gunned them down.

"Traitorous scum," Rex yelled as they fell to the ground.

Everyone piled into the room as Jesse began to work on hacking the control panel. Rex and Appo watched as he worked as other clones began to guard the door. Obi-Wan walked over to Satine who was helping a clone that had received a shot to his shoulder.

"Satine, I'm sorry for dragging you along to this. I didn't intend for this shootout to happen."

"Obi-Wan my dear, wherever you go trouble always seems to follow you."

Obi-Wan smiled and walked over to where Jesse was. He watched as the clone worked, trying to hack into something.

"What are you trying to do Jesse," Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm hacking into the medical droids, in a way that it looks like this order came directly from the Chancellor."

"And what order is that?"

"To remove the Biochips, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded as he stroked his beard. Satine placed a hand on his shoulder as she also watched the clone do his job. After what felt like an eternity, Jesse shut off the terminal and looked towards Obi-Wan.

"Alright, the droids have been given the command to remove the chips. Not only that, I removed any record that we were here as well as changing why the alarm was tripped."

"Good work Jesse, now let's get off this planet."

The team left the room and marched around like they were supposed to be there. However, their facade didn't last as long as they would have hoped as another squad of security clones ran into them.

"Open fire!" their leader yelled.

Obi-Wan blocked as many shots as he could as his clones began to fire back. From behind them another team of security clones began to shoot at them.

"Kriff!" Yelled Rex over the gunfire. "General we are surrounded!"

Obi-Wan looked behind him and saw the clones attacking. Obi-Wan looked back in front of him and force pushed the clones but only a few were knocked off their feet. Unbeknownst to him, a security clone had primed a thermal detonator and threw it at his team of clones.

"Granade get down!" someone yelled.

An explosion rocked the hallway as Obi-Wan fell to the ground. Smoke surrounded the clones as they tried to get a barring of where they were. Jesse stood back up first and looked around him, he could tell some of his brothers were dead.

Jesse limped over to Appo who was struggling to get back up.

"I got you, brother, don't worry."

Appo grabbed onto Jesse's extended hand and he was able to get back on his feet. Rex tried to push himself up but fell back to the ground after his arms gave way. The clone captain remembered Satine was with them and turned around to the last position he saw her in. To his relief, he saw her trying to help one of his brothers that had gotten knocked down from the blast.

From the smoke, security clones advanced and Rex grabbed his pistol. He shot one in the chest and another in the head. Rex then aimed the gun at another clone that got too close and shot the clone's gun out of his hand. He then shot him in the gut, causing the clone to fall. What Rex didn't see was a clone moving towards him. When he did see the clone out of the corner of his eye, he watched as a blue laser blot flew over his head and hit the clone in the chest. Rex turned to the direction the shot came from, to his surprise, Rex saw Satine lower a smoking pistol.

Rex managed to get up and made his way over to the dutchess who looked ashamed at what she did.

"Thank you, dutchess, didn't know you were a good shot."

"Kind words captain but I didn't want to hurt him."

"I understand, I don't want to hurt my brothers either."

The smoke in the hallway began to clear revealing the horrors the grenade unleashed. Obi-Wan, Jesse, and Appo looked behind them to see Satine, Rex, and another clone walking towards them.

"Are you three alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes we are fine Ben, just a little banged up," Satine responded.

"Good, the ship should be past this hallway."

Team negotiator made their way back to the door they entered and saw a Captain who was guarding said door. Obi-Wan walked up to him and raised his right hand.

"You will tell the other security clones to stand down."

"I will tell the security clones to stand down," The captain repeated.

"Tell him that a group of commando droids dressed in our armor led by Ventress attacked and killed the prime minister," Jesse said.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked back at the clone in question.

"You will report that it was Ventress and commando droids who attacked and killed the prime minister."

" I will report that it was Ventress and commando droids who attacked and killed the prime minister."

The clone began to walk away allowing the group to get back to the twilight. As they walked through the rain, Obi-Wan turned to face Jesse"

"Why Ventress and commando droids?"

"I told you that I changed the reason why the alarm was triggered. Well, sir, that's what I changed it to."

"Very clever, now let us hope your brothers will believe it."

The group boarded the ship and began to leave the planet. Appo sat down in one of the side rooms to rest his shoulder. Jesse put in the coordinates to the fleet over Manadalore as Rex and the other clone rested. Satine sat next to Obi-Wan who had his head laid back and eyes closed.

"Are you okay Ben?"

"No," he murmured without even looking at her.

"What's wrong Ben? If you don't tell me I can't help you."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and picked his head up to look at her. She could see the bags under his eyes and tears threatening to fall.

"I killed so many today, Satine, I killed the prime minister and I killed so many clones. I… I…"

Obi-Wan got up and walked away.

"Ben! Ben! Where are you going!" Satine called out after him.

"I'm going to meditate."

Obi-Wan went into one of the side rooms and began to meditate. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at evil Kenobi.

"Well, how did it go?" He said smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know. You told me I was at a crossroads, what were the options what, the option did I choose?"

"You chose the option that leads to me. Soon you will be his, you will no longer be a slave to the Jedi."

"I am not a slave to the Jedi! I'm a master of the order, leader of a third of the entire grand army of the republic, master to the chosen one!"

"And take that all away what are you? A preacher of the order yet you break the code."

"I…"

"Not to mention you constantly throw away the lives of clones like they are nothing. The only clones you care about are Cody and Rex."

"No, I care…"

"And what about Anakin, hmm? If it wasn't for our promise to Master Jinn, we wouldn't have trained him."

Obi-Wan said nothing as his evil counterpart continued.

"Face the facts, you lie to yourself, telling yourself the Jedi are doing good in the galaxy but the truth is that they only cause more harm than good. Think about what they do to Anakin, you let them use him as a pawn. Remember Rakko Hardeen, how upset you felt Anakin to you. He mourned you and you didn't care."

"I do care, I've made mistakes but I can fix them can't I?"

"You can't, you've sealed our fate. Everything that happens now is because of what you've done on Kamino. Trust me the power feels good, ruling the galaxy feels good" Evil Kenobi said, laughing at the end.

Evil Kenobi disappeared, replaced by what appeared to be Mustafar. Obi-Wan looked around until he saw himself, Anakin, Ahsoka, Padame, and a pregnant Satine. The Jedi Master approached the scene watching as the group interacted with each other but his eyes kept wandering to Satine's belly.

"Don't you see, don't all of you see, I did this to keep all of us safe," Mustafar Kenobi said.

"By destroying the Jedi?" Anakin retorted.

"By bringing peace to the galaxy." Mustafar Kenobi responded

"Obi-Wan, thousands of Jedi are dead because of what you've done."

"Anakin I did what I had to do, the Jedi were going to have me arrested, the chancellor killed, and all you care about is the dead Jedi. You don't know what I've been through, the pain that I have suffered. You are naive, Anakin. All of you don't understand that with my new power I can protect you."

"Master Kenobi, don't you see, the power it's… it's," Ahsoka started.

"Corrupted you," Padme finished.

"Ben please, leave all of this behind. Runaway with us, you don't need the power he promised you to protect me."

'_Who is he?'_ Obi-Wan wondered.

"Satine, I have become more powerful than the chancellor, I can overthrow him."

"Obi-Wan please don't do this to me, to us! You're going down a path I can't follow."

Mustafar Kenobi looked back at Anakin, hatred clearly in his eyes.

"You've turned her against me!"

"You did that yourself, master!"

"I will not let you take her from me!" he spat.

"I'm not trying to take her from you Obi-Wan! Your lust for power has forced her down this path!"

Mustafar Kenobi had enough and ignited his lightsaber and swung at Anakin.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Obi-Wan woke up, once again on the ground. Tears stung his eyes as he got up and leaned over the cot. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and let his warm tears fall. Finally, he let out a soft whimper as the realization of what nightmare version of him was going to do. He was going to kill Anakin and the girls in some way or another. Obi-Wan heard a knock on the door and whipped away his tears. He walked over to the door and opened it to see who it was.

"Yes?" he said trying to hide his pain and sorrow."

"Master Kenobi," a sinister voice said.


	4. Revelations

**So season 7 is this Friday and I can't wait. I really hope Disney doesn't ruin it, but knowing our boy Dave Faloni, he's got this. Enjoy guys!**

Obi-Wan used the force to summon his lightsaber to his right hand and ignited it. Sidious moved forward as Obi-Wan swung at him. The dark lord dodged every one of the Jedi Master's strikes. Sidious laughed as Obi-Wan swung again at him but he created an opening. Laughing, Sidious raised his hands and sent force lightning towards him.

"Ahh!" Obi-Wan cried out in pain.

Obi-Wan fell to the ground, the lightning snaking its way through the air, electrocuting him. Obi-Wan's lightsaber fell to his side as the onslaught continued. Sidious continued to laugh as Obi-Wan writhed in pain. Eventually, the electrocution stopped, Obi-Wan gasping for air. Sidious slowly made his way over to the Jedi, standing over him menacingly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."

"If… you think… you can turn me… you're wrong."

"Don't try to convince yourself, master Jedi. You and I both know the Jedi will find out about what you've done."

Obi-Wan got back on his feet and ignited his lightsaber. Sidious responded by igniting his own blade and the blue and red lightsabers clashed. Obi-Wan tried to shove the sith lord back but to no avail. The Jedi master pulled his lightsaber back and tried to slash Sidious from the side but his enemy seemed to think one step ahead by blocking the strike.

Satine was talking with Rex who through their brief conversation, found out how much Rex cared about his brothers and his Jedi friends. She also learned of his experience on Certain planets like Umbara. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the captain, knowing what it is like to fight through a hellish war.

"I'm sorry for all of your loss, Captain. Soon, hopefully, this fighting will end and you can do something other than killing."

"With all due respect, I am a clone, I was bred to fight."

"Just because you were made to be a soldier, doesn't mean you're not good at anything else. Now tell me, captain, what would you like to do after this war?"

Rex didn't know how to respond. At first, he thought he would just remain in the army if the clones were allowed to leave but then his thoughts wandered elsewhere. He thought of Cut Lawquane and his family. It came to his realization that he wanted that, a peaceful life, a life where he didn't have to fight. A life that he could share with a wife and kids. His mind then wandered to the Togrutan padawan that he had served alongside for the past couple of years.

Rex and Ahsoka had become good friends since their first meeting on Cristophsis. Both of them always had each other's backs when things got rough. He had watched Ahsoka become more and more mature, watching her develop her more feminine features. His mind pictured him and Ahsoka, living a peaceful life on a farm or in the city. A smile crept onto his face as his mind pictured Rex having kids with Ahsoka.

"I… uh… I want to live a peaceful life with the girl of my dreams by my side."

Satine was about to say something in response but she was cut off by a shout coming from the room Obi-Wan had gone into. The two of them looked towards the room and heard the sound of something crashing to the floor.

"I'm going to check on him."

Rex nodded as she got up from her seat and made her way towards Obi-Wan's room. As she walked closer she could hear the sounds of a lightsaber striking something.

Obi-Wan slashed his saber at the dark lord once again but Sidious blocked it. The Jedi Master then tried to use the force to push him into the wall but Sidious moved to0 fast. Sidious then backed up towards the door and Obi-Wan saw this as his opportunity. Using what strength he could muster, Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber once again but the dark lord seemed to disappear and in the doorway with a lightsaber being aimed at her, Satine froze in shock.

Obi-Wan and Satine looked at each other, neither one of them willing to make the first move. After what felt like an eternity Obi-Wan shut his lightsaber off and let it fall to the ground. Satine, meanwhile, took one cautious step into the room.

"Uh, Satine, umm… sorry to give you such a fright. Just practicing with my lightsaber." Obi-Wan said nervously.

"Okay Ben, just… just checking on you. The captain and I heard… heard a loud bang."

"No everything is fine here, nothing wrong at all."

"Alright then, I'll go back to the bridge then, I guess."

Satine left the room leaving Obi-Wan alone. The Jedi master fell to his knees, relieved that he didn't hit Satine with his blade. Behind him, Sidious rematerialized and watched as Obi-Wan picked up his lightsaber. Obi-Wan sensed the dark lord's presence and turned to face him.

"You know… you keep visiting me like this… I'm gonna have to leave out a welcome mat," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Don't flatter me, Master Jedi. You came close to killing her, you know."

"Because you nearly made me do it!"

"My friend, I only stood in the way. After all, we wouldn't want the precious Dutchess hurt, shall we," Sidious replied laughing.

"You're a monster and I will destroy you."

"Good, Obi-Wan, good. Use your anger and strike me down and you would be able to stop all that you fear."

"No, you're just an illusion, a dream, you're not here. I will find you and I will end the sith plague."

"We shall see" Sidious responded, laughing as he disappeared.

Obi-Wan let his guard down, shoulders slumping as the dark lord once again left him. Sighing, Obi-Wan left the room, heading towards the bridge. When he entered the bridge, Obi-Wan took a seat next to Satine who was noticeably shaken at what just happened.

"Satine, sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean to give you such a fright."

"It's fine Ben, I should have knocked."

"Well General we are a few minutes from exiting hyperspace, hopefully, general Skywalker is back on his feet."

"Agreed, so what were you two up to while I was gone?"

"We just talked, learning about each other's struggles. I asked the captain what he wanted in life after this war."

"I'm sure General Kenobi doesn't want to be bored with what I want to do with my life after the war."

"On the contrary Rex, please enlighten us. Oh and when we are in private like this please call me Obi-Wan."

"Sure thing Gen- I mean Obi-Wan. Well back on Salicumi, I met a deserter when I was wounded by the name of Cut. He had a wife and kids and my mind has been telling me that I want what he had. I want a girl by my side but the rules and regs of the army wouldn't allow it."

"And because of the Jedi, I'm guessing as well," Obi-Wan added.

Rex, trying to hide his true thoughts gave Obi-Wan a look of confusion.

"Don't act like I don't know Rex. I've seen the looks you and Ahsoka give each other .when the two of you talk. It's the same look that Satine and I gave each other when we were young," Obi-Wan said, glancing over at Satine.

"What you need to do is decide for yourself whether to make a move or not. It's not good to suppress our emotions, I have come to realize that now.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan, but I don't know if I have the courage to tell her."

"I know."

The Twilight exited hyperspace, the fleet standing by waiting for further orders. The ship approached the Resolute and began the landing process. Waiting for them in the hangar was Ahsoka who stood patiently as the ship touched down. The ship's ramp lowered and team Kenobi walked down.

"Master Kenobi, it's good to see you back in one piece."

"Yes well, there were some complications. I'm sure Rex would love to tell you him as you escort him to the med wing."

"Sir I can get myself to the med wing."

"Are you sure Captain, cause you seem to be limping," Obi-Wan replied putting some emphasis on the limping.

Rex got the hint and looked back towards Ahsoka.

"Your right sir, guess the adrenaline must still be wearing off."

Ahsoka nodded and walked over to Rex, putting his right arm over her shoulder. As they began to walk away, Ahsoka remembered something she needed to tell Obi-Wan.

"Oh, Master Kenobi!"

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan responded, turning from his conversation with Satine.

"Master Skywalker woke up while you were away. He is pretty out of it right now, Kix gave him some painkillers not too long ago."

"Thank you Ahsoka, I'll go see him them."

Obi-Wan made his way to Anakin's medical bed and sat down next to him. The young Jedi opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his master.

"Hey, master."

"Hello there Anakin, how are you doing?"

"'M tired."

"I could imagine, mustn't be easy being drugged up."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's hand and held onto it.

"Anakin, it's my fault your in this state. I wasn't strong enough to protect you from Maul."

"S'okay… s'not your fault… did your best."

"I still feel like I'm responsible for this."

"Did you stab me with... lightsaber?"

"No…"

"Then it's not your fault."

Anakin turned his head away from Obi-Wan and started to close his eyes.

"Anakin you told me something on Mandalore that I don't know if you meant to say. You wanted me to tell Senator Amidala that you were sorry. I want you to tell me the truth Anakin, are you and Senator dating?"

"Dating," Anakin snorted. "Been married since first Geonosis…" Anakin continued as he began drifting off into sleep.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin's chest rise and fall, the information Anakin had given him replaying in his mind. _'Married since Geonosis'_ Obi-Wan thought, '_how much more has Anakin kept hidden from me. Did he not trust me enough to keep this secret from the council. Then again I should have seen the signs, Anakin isn't exactly a closed book.'_

Ahsoka led Rex to a cot in the medical wing and set him down. Once Rex was sat down, she traced her hand over the new scars on his armor.

"So, wanna tell me what you were up to?"

"I don't think you wanna know 'Soka."

"Why don't you want to tell me."

"If I tell you, it must not leave between us."

"My lips are sealed."

"General Kenobi and our little group went to Kamino to find out about the biochip in our heads."

"You mean the one Fives found?"

"Exactly, well we found out more than we wanted. Turns out Fives was telling the truth and I didn't believe him."

Ahsoka put an arm around Rex's shoulder as he was becoming more distressed as he continued.

"We were bred to kill Jed. Everything that we- that I believed was a lie. One massive kriffing lie that we've been told by birth."

Ashoka said nothing as she let Rex continue his rant.

"Had we not found out about the chip, we would have killed the Jedi without a second thought. When the order would come down, I… I would have killed you without a second thought."

Ahsoka enveloped Rex in a hug in an attempt to calm him down. The clone captain put his arms around her and held the young padawan tight. The two of them remained like that until Rex eventually pulled away.

"Sorry sir, that was unprofessional of me."

"Nothing is wrong Rex, its okay to express grief. We can't keep all our emotions, bottled up inside."

Rex sighed and looked down at the ground. 'It's now or never' he thought. Ahsoka was about to turn away when she was pulled into an embrace from Rex.

"Re-" Ahsoka started to say but was cut off when his lips met hers.

At first, Ahsoka didn't know how to react. Her mind as a Jedi was telling her to pull away but her heart wanted to deepen the kiss. Eventually, Ahsoka gave into her heart and deepened the kiss. Ahsoka snaked her arms up and behind Rex's neck and held on to him. The two of them separated after a brief while, catching their breath.

"Rex I-"

"I love you, 'Soka. I don't know how I could have survived this long without you."

"We can't do this though, if the Jedi find out, you'll be reconditioned and I'll get expelled from the order."

"Obi-Wan wanted me to tell you, he was the one to push me to tell you how I felt. He's changing you know, for the better I guess. Ever since we left for Mandalore and after Satine was saved-"

Rex got cut off by a kiss from Ahsoka and the two of them held onto each other until Ahsoka was called up to the bridge.

Obi-Wan walked up to the holo table and looked at the very displeased Jedi Council. He felt Ahsoka walk beside feeling happier than usual, 'Must have done something with Rex' he thought.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano, where is Skywalker?" Windu asked.

"Master Skywalker is resting Master Windu, he was wounded while fighting Maul," Ahsoka responded respectfully.

"Hmm, before or after, moving your troops, did this happen?" Yoda asked.

"After, Master" Obi-Wan responded holding his low.

"Master Kenobi we told you not to move your troops, now Coruscant's defenses are weaker without the 501st and 212th above the planet. Not to mention no one authorized you to take an army to Mandalore, as well as you being the one to say that bringing the army on this mission was against what the Dutchess stood for," Windu remained.

"Well I decided to pull a page from Anakin's book and not listen to direct orders," Obi-Wan replied smirking.

"Rescue the Dutchess, did you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, the Dutchess is safe abord the Resolute."

"And of Maul?" Windu asked.

"Still at large but he was wounded in our dual and we have Mandalore under siege. They were ready for us, it's like they knew were coming."

"Concerning this is, tread carefully we must."

_Somewhere in space…_

General Grievous and Count Dooku stood by waiting for Sidious's transmission. As he requested, the majority of droid forces not engaged had been gathered into one massive fleet.

"Augh!" Grievous growled, making the droids cower in fear.

"Patience General, Lord Sidious has not contacted us yet."

"This is taking too long if I had my way we would have begun our attack on the Republic by now."

Dooku was about to respond when a hologram lit up the room.

"Lord Tyranus, General Grievous, as I predicted Kenobi and Skywalker have moved their troops out of position. The time to strike is now, remember General your target is the Chancellor."

"I understand my lord," Grievous replied.

"Lord Tyranus, make sure the Jedi are distracted."

"As you wish, my master."

Sidious ended the transmission and the droid fleet started their journey into hyperspace.

_Resolute…_

"How bad are Skywalker's injuries?" Windu asked.

"Bad enough to make him go unconscious for a day. With the council's permission, I would like for a relief ship to come and bring Anakin back to the temple."

"Send a ship, we cannot. Spread thin our forces are."

"Your joking right? Anakin Skywalker, one of the best Jedi in Galactic history, not to mention that he is the kriffing chosen one, can't be brought back to the temple when he is wounded!"

"Master Kenobi, watch your tone," Windu reprimanded.

Ahsoka wanted to say something but knew she would only get herself in hot water.

"Anakin has done more for this order than he should have to and yet he gets cast aside like he is nothing. Might I remind you, Master Windu, Anakin has saved your hide as well as many Jedi within the order. Yet we only repay him with grueling tasks and reprimanding him."

"Master Kenobi, I am asking you to stop before you say something you will regret."

"The only thing I regret is lying to him countless times. How many times will the council lie to him."

"Master Kenobi, you will not question the decision the council made."

"Oh and next you'll tell me to not do anything if you decide Ahsoka's trial is a crime she would never have committed."

"Enough of this!" Master Yoda interjected. "Wrong the council has been recently. Wrong we were to lie to Skywalker, see that clearly now, I do. Apologize to him, for the council's wrongdoings I will. Send medical transport, we will try to do. May the force be with you, Master Kenobi."

"And you as well master."

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan let his head fall. Ahsoka walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've never seen you stand up to Master Windu like that before, what was that about?"

"I'm beginning to see through the lies of the Jedi. I've blindly followed the order all my life and it's only resulted in Anakin and yourself getting hurt. Trust me Ahsoka, things will change or at least I hope they do. If not, I don't think the Jedi will survive the war."

As soon as he finished talking he could have sworn he heard the laughter of the dark lord of the sith.


	5. Revenge

**Ok I've decided instead of responding to reviews individually I'll just answer them here:**

**Guest: Thanks and yes I did watch NXT Takeover. Once again I'm blown away by the stuff those guys pull off. My favorite match of the night was Keith Lee vs Dominik Dijakovic.**

**Fire of Eden Red Rose Aurora: Thanks for your support!**

**Sheeta Potter: Thanks for your support and hopefully the past few chapters have satisfied.**

**De12now: Well I'm glad you were looking forward to this.**

**Now I feel like I should give my thoughts on Season Seven.**

**Spoilers if you haven't watched already. Bad Batch 7x1: Thought it was a good start. I like hunter the best and Rex continues to prove why Rex is my favorite clone. 8/10 a good comeback. A Distant Echo 7x2: Not as good as the first episode, still is a fun watch. Obi-Wan definitely knows, Anakin is a badass, and holy shit Echo is alive. 7/10 not as good as the return but still a fun clone wars episode.**

**That's all I have to say, once again thanks to everyone for reading.**

* * *

The excitement on the Resolute was buzzing as clones and Jedi celebrated Anakin Skywalker being able to walk on two feet once again. Rex and Ahsoka organized the celebration in the mess hall and now the soldiers began to relax for the first time in months.

Sitting together at a table was Anakin, Obi-Wan, Satine, Ahsoka, Rex, and a few clones that had become good friends with their Jedi general.

"A toast" began Rex as he lifted his drink high above his head. The group following him, lifting their own drinks into the air.

"A toast to the good General Skywalker, the only man to have his arm sliced off, stabbed in the gut, and being nearly blown up and still being able to walk it off like it was only a scratch!"

"Cheers!" the group responded, downing their drinks in one swift go.

Anakin smiled watching as Obi-Wan placed an arm around Satine's shoulders and brought her close.

"You know this is nice, having this downtime as we wait for Anakin's transport to arrive," Obi-Wan said as he poured himself another whiskey.

"Master I assure you that I'm fine and can just lead my space."

"Oh I am sure you are but I'm already here and you deserve some time off. It'll give you time to spend with Padame."

"Master I can assure you that I'm not going to see the senator."

"Anakin you can't fool me, in fact, you told me yourself about how you felt about the good senator from Naboo."

"I did?"

"Yes, you probably don't remember cause Kix had you on a bunch of painkillers."

"You're not gonna tell the council?"

"Why would I rat out my brother after he clearly sees me with the Dutchess of Mandalore?"

"I don't know master, I don't know."

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw Anakin brighten up, 'Must be relieved he doesn't have to hold secrets from me' Obi-Wan thought. Rex put an arm around Ahsoka and pulled her close as the two of them tried to out-drink each other.

"Hey Snips easy on the drinks."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"I don't want my padawan having a hangover come tomorrow."

"You just don't want me having a little fun."

"No, I don't want you or Rex not being able to fight if a battle to break out. I don't want the two of you drunkenly stumbling over battle droids and spewing your guts out on them isn't the best way to take them down."

Rex and Ahsoka blushed as Anakin smirked, winning the debate. Obi-Wan and Satine couldn't help but laugh at the entire exchange, enjoying the reactions Anakin got out of his friends. At that moment everyone felt that nothing could ruin the good times, the group was having.

_'Attention, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex, please report to the bridge'_ The loudspeaker rang.

Obi-Wan sighed removing his arm from Satine.

"Duty calls," he said.

The four of them made their to the bridge and saw Admiral Yularen leaning over the holo table.

"Alright Admiral, we're missing the party, what's going on?"

"General, we have received a transmission from Coruscant. I think you should hear this."

Yularen played the transmission and waited for the group's reactions.

"Attention all fleets, Coruscant is under attack by the droid army. General Grievous has kidnapped the chancellor and has taken him aboard his ship. I am asking for any available fleets to please return back to Coruscant and help fight off the droids. Windu out!"

The transmission ended leaving the group stunned and what they heard.

"We have to go help them," Rex said.

"We can't leave Mandalore, Maul will escape," Anakin replied.

"No the force is telling me that Maul is not going to leave Mandalore. Admiral, tell Cody that we are returning to Coruscant and alert all troops to get to their battle stations."

"Understood General."

The fleet turned around and jumped to hyperspace. Obi-Wan told Satine what was going on and advised her to stay either in the bridge or their room. Ahsoka and Rex made preparations for the upcoming fight, knowing that if the droids were so bold, the fighting would be bad. Anakin made some final repairs on R2-D2, making sure that he was ready for what they might encounter.

All fighter pilots aboard the Resolute gathered in the hangar waiting for the Jedi to tell them their plan. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood on a pile of crates and looked at their troops.

"Ok, so we have no idea of what we are going into. All we know is that Palpatine has been kidnapped by Grievous and that we need to rescue him."

"Anakin and I will take our starfighters and try to cut a path towards our friend the good General's ship. We will need fighter support however if we are going to escort the twilight."

"Ahsoka and Rex will be taking a small team with them aboard the twilight and accompany us aboard. Once we find the chancellor and get him out of there, our bombers can rip Grievous apart."

"Unfortunately there will be some casualties but I promise you your sacrifice will not be in vain. May the force be with you all!"

The seconds ticked down and the fleet exited hyperspace. Admiral Yularen was shocked at the sight of everything, Republic and Separatist ships broadsiding each other, starfighters shooting each other down, it was a mess.

"Open the hangar bay and good luck generals, happy hunting."

"Thank you, Admiral," replied Anakin as he began to take off.

Leading the pack was Obi-Wan and Anakin in their red and gold starfighters respectfully. Behind them was the Twilight and behind them was a squadron of ARC 170s. The pack flew around the Resolute and dived down into the chaos below.

"That's a lot of clankers," Rex said as the twilight followed the two Jedi.

"Well, that's more droids we need to scrap," Ahsoka responded. "Master how things looking in front of us."

"Well General Grievous's ship is in front of us so I guess this is where the fun begins."

"You mean the one crawling with vulture droids?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Precisely that one."

"And here I thought we were gonna take a nice ride over the planet. R4 notify the Resolute that they've got two banking clan frigates moving towards them."

R4 responded with a series of beeps and opened up his antenna.

"Hey Master, those vulture droids are beginning to take off!" Ahsoka called out

"I see them Ahsoka, lock on to them R2."

R2 chirped a response and Anakin's weapon system began to lock onto the incoming droid starfighters.

"Jesse get on the gun turret!" Ahsoka yelled.

"On it commander."

The droid fighters got closer and hell broke loose. Red streaks flew past them as the droids tried to shoot them down. Anakin did a quick barrel roll and shot down two vulture droids. The Twilight also shot down a couple of enemy fighters as they continued to make their way towards the enemy's ship. Two vulture droids fired missiles at them and the squad dodged.

"Missiles? That's a bit excessive don't you think Master."

"Well after all we are trying to save the Chancellor my young padawan."

"Sorry to interrupt you little chit chat but those missiles are turning around."

"You heard Obi-Wan, evasive maneuvers."

Two missiles locked onto Anakin while another two locked onto Obi-Wan.

"R4 evasive maneuver- no, no no, nothing too fancy."

Ahsoka and Rex watched as Anakin forced the missiles chasing him to crash into each other. Jesse locked onto one of the missiles following Obi-Wan and fired. The blue laser crashing into it, causing it to explode. The other missile flew past Obi-Wan and blew up, releasing buzz droids onto his ship.

"Great buzz droids, R4 watch-" The buzz droid cut off the poor droids head. "-Out, oh dear. Umm, Anakin I'm kinda in a little bit of trouble."

"I see them, don't worry master."

Anakin rolled behind and shot at Obi-Wan's ship, trying to hit the buzz droids. The only thing that he did end up hitting was Obi-Wan's wing.

"Anakin, your not helping!"

"Your right master, bad idea," Anakin replied as he dodged a piece of Obi-Wan's ship.

"I don't think I'll make it to the ship, you, Rex, and Ahsoka need to finish the mission without me."

"No, master, I'm not gonna leave you behind."

Anakin got close to Obi-Wan's ship and started to ram his right-wing into Obi-Wan's ship, hitting as many buzz droids as he could.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"Not at all Obi-Wan, just trying to get the droids off you."

"Well you're doing a good job, it seems one of them have boarded your ship."

Anakin looked at the buzz droid making its way across his ship. R2 began to make some nervous beeps as the enemy approached.

"R2 aim for the eye," Obi-Wan called.

R2 beeped a response and shocked the buzz droid's center eye.

"Yeah, you got him R2!" Anakin cheered.

The buzz droid's body fell on the ship and flew off. More bits of Obi-Wan's ship began to break off as they got closer to the target's hangar.

"Hey Anakin, not to alarm you or anything but have you noticed that the shields in the hangar are still up?" Obi-Wan sarcastically asked.

"I'm on it master."

Anakin rolled over Obi-Wan's ship and fired at the shield generator. The lasers hit their target and the shield went down, however, the airlock door was beginning to shut.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Anakin and Obi-Wan's ship, as well as the twilight, got in before the door shut. Ahsoka landed the freighter as the two Jedi starfighters skidded across the hangar area. Obi-Wan jumped out of his smoking starfighter and ignited his lightsaber. Battle droids began to shoot at him but Obi-Wan deflected the shots back at them. Form the twilight emerged Ahsoka and the squad of clones that were onboard. Anakin and R2, now out of their ship, made their way over to the group as more and more droids shot at them.

"Nice welcoming party for us," Obi-Wan said as he deflected another blaster bolt.

Rex shot a Super Battle Droid down and moved to take out another droid but Ahsoka beat him to it. Soon all the droids in the hangar would be destroyed, leaving the squad alone.

"R2 plugin here," Anakin commanded.

R2 attached himself to the mainframe and displayed a hologram of the droid ship.

"No doubt the chancellor is in the observation deck, so Obi-Wan and I will go there. Ahsoka and Rex, your job is to distract the droids long enough so we can get Palpatine out of there."

"Just try and not make the good general come out of hiding."

"Yes masters," Ahsoka responded.

Anakin pulled and communicator from his belt and tossed it to R2.

"Stay in contact with us, buddy. It's too dangerous for you to follow us."

R2 chirped a response and rolled over next to the ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, sensing something.

"Do you sense that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, what do you-"

"I sense a trap."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Spring the trap," replied Obi-Wan smiling.

The group split up when they reached the elevators. Obi-Wan and Anakin got into an elevator and they began to climb.

"I know this is not the time to ask but were Padme and you ever?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, yes for a little bit."

"It seems everyone is finding love these days. I've got Satine, you've got Padme, Rex and Ahsoka have each other."

"Good for them, they need each other. My mind is more at rest knowing Rex is with her. He'll jump in front of Grievous to save her life."

"Yes, Rex is a loyal man, we are lucky to know him."

"Agreed. Now that I'm thinking about this, you've fought Grievous one on one, Ahsoka has fought him, how come you guys fought him before I did?"

"I know odd, isn't it. The two of you just seem to narrowly miss each other."

"Well, hopefully, that'll change today."

"Agreed."

The elevator stopped and the door opened revealing some droids. Anakin and Obi-Wan smirked and cut through their group with ease. The two Jedi masters ran down the hallway and made it to the observation deck.

* * *

Ahsoka and her team ran down a corridor being chased by a couple of destroyer droids. As they ran they could feel the droids rolling closer to them.

"Alright, when I say now turn around and blast them!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Understood sir!" Rex replied.

Ahsoka felt the droids get a little closer and she knew this was the moment to strike.

"Now!"

Rex and the clones turned around and opened fire at the droids. All 3 of them down went down ad skidded across the floor until the reached the feet of the clones.

"Good work let's keep going. I hope master Skywalker and Kenobi rescued the chancellor by now."

* * *

Upon entering the room they could see Palpatine tied up on a chair. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked towards him, cautiously.

"Chancellor, we're here to rescue you," Anakin said.

The chancellor paid no heed to Anakin's words and looked past him.

"Dooku," he said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned around to see the count standing beside two SBDs.

"Skywalker, Kenobi, welcome."

Dooku jumped down and landed on the floor.

"Your lightsabers please, we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan was about to respond when Palpatine said something to him and Anakin.

"Your no match for him, get help."

Obi-Wan turned around to look at the chancellor. Smiling he said, "Chancellor, sith lords are our specialty."

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned around to face Dooku and let their cloaks fall to the ground. The three of them facing down each other.

"You won't get away this time Dooku."

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met count," Anakin added.

"Impossible we only last met a couple of weeks ago. However, twice the pride, double the fall."

Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their lightsabers, Dooku followed suit. The lightsabers hummed in unison as the three warriors stared at each other.

"I have been looking forward to this," Dooku said, grinning.

The two Jedi rushed Dooku, lightsabers clashing as they fought for dominance. Dooku's fencing style of form II once again proved difficult to fight against. Anakin blocked a lunge from Dooku and Obi-Wan went to go strike Dooku's arm but the sith blocked his strike. Anakin tried an overhead strike on Dooku, but he blocked and used the force to push Anakin away.

Obi-Wan rushed to the stairs that Anakin him had walked down earlies and blocked a stab from Dooku. Obi-Wan continued to play defensive as the two fought up the stairwell and onto the balcony.

Anakin got back on his feet and rushed up the other stairwell. The Super battle droids on said stairwell began to fire at Anakin. The Jedi knight blocked the shots and deflected them at one of the droids. He then sliced off the closest droids right arm, then its lower half. Anakin summoned the force and brought the other droid to him and stabbed it in its center, destroying it.

Obi-Wan blocked a strike from Dooku and locked sabers with him. From behind Dooku, Anakin went up to strike his enemy from behind but Dooku sensed this and pulled away from Kenobi. Dooku blocked Anakin's strike and pushed the Jedi knight back. Anakin blocked more strikes from Dooku as Obi-Wan did his best to get Dooku to focus on him but the sith lord's attention was on his padawan.

Anakin tried to slash Dooku across his chest but the sith lord blocked and sent lightning towards him. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin fell to the ground in pain and felt the anger in him rise. Obi-Wan became more aggressive with his strikes, aiming for any opening he could find. Dooku kicked Obi-Wan away and when Anakin got back up, he stopped him with the force. The sith lord pushed Anakin towards a catwalk and smirked when Anakin hit it with force. Anakin fell to the ground below the catwalk but was still conscious. Dooku then brought the catwalk down on top of him.

Obi-Wan got back up and kicked Dooku off the balcony, watching as he fell to the ground. The Jedi Master then jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground in front of Dooku. Obi-Wan aggressively stalked his opponent as he got back on his feet. Dooku and Obi-Wan exchanged furious blows aimed to kill each other. The strikes went above their heads as both men did their best to defeat each other. The two men for a brief moment stopped swinging, allowing Dooku to talk.

"You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use it master Kenobi. You should have joined me when you had the chance."

Obi-Wan said nothing as advanced towards Dooku, swinging madly to his right. Dooku blocked the strike and moved to block the strike coming to his other side. Obi-Wan then went for an overhead strike but once again Dooku blocked. The two blades battled above their heads for a brief while more before the two of them went into a saber lock. Obi-Wan, from out of nowhere, grabbed Dooku's arms and slipped his lightsaber out of the saber lock. The Jedi Master then used his blade and lifted it up into Dooku's arms, slicing them off. As Dooku's blade flew through the air, Obi-Wan caught it and ignited it. Obi-Wan crossed his blade over Dooku's and aimed them at Dooku's neck.

From behind Obi-Wan, Palpatine smiled at the Jedi master's actions.

"Good Obi-Wan, good. Kill him."

Dooku looked over at Palpatine, shocked.

"Kill him now."

Dooku looked back at Obi-Wan, seeing the conflict in his eyes.

"I shouldn't, it's not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed man."

"Master Kenobi, please, I beg you don't kill me. Please spare me," Dooku pleaded.

Obi-Wan was about to say something but from behind him, Palpatine spoke once again.

"Do it!"

"No, no pleas-"

Obi-Wan sliced the blades across each other, cutting Dooku's head clean off his shoulders. An ear wrenching hiss soon followed in the eerie silence that was in the observation deck. Obi-Wan turned the lightsabers off and tossed Dooku's saber to the ground beside his body. The Jedi master turned away and went to go free Palpatine.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Why, it's only natural to get revenge. After all, he did hurt your friend Anakin. Now come on before more security droids arrive," Palpatine said getting up from his chair.

Obi-Wan was about to say something but realized Anakin was still under the fallen catwalk. Wasting no time, Obi-Wan used the force to lift it off of his friend and rushed to his side. Anakin was unconscious but wasn't hurt too badly.

"Obi-Wan leave him or we will never make!" Palpatine shouted.

"I will not leave my best friend behind."

Obi-Wan lifted Anakin's on his shoulders and made their way to the elevator. Obi-Wan hit the button for the lift but nothing happened.

"Elevator is down," he said. Pulling out his commlink, he commed R2. "R2 activate elevator 1134."

Getting a response of a couple of beeps, satisfied Obi-Wan patiently waited for the lift. Then all of a sudden the ground started to tilt.

"Chancellor in the lift shaft now!" Obi-Wan yelled.

The two men got into the lift shaft as the ship continued to list. They were now running down the wall trying to make it to a door. Then all of a sudden the ship started to turn upright causing them to slide down the wall. With his free hand, Obi-Wan grabbed onto some wiring causing them to stop sliding down the elevator shaft.

Anakin sturred awake and looked down, he immediately started to hold onto Obi-Wan tighter.

"Anakin, stop moving you're making things a bit difficult here."

"I'm sorry did I miss something?"

"Yes, you were knocked unconscious. You should really get the arm of yours checked out, you seem to be losing a lot of duels recently."

"Ha, ha master. I think your joke would be a lot funnier if we weren't dangling from a small section of wiring."

Obi-Wan was about to say something in response but he heard a rumbling from above him. Looking up he saw the elevator meant to carry them coming right towards them.

"Well there's our lift," said Obi-Wan

"It seems to be getting a little too close Obi-Wan!"

"I can see that."

"Jump!"

Obi-Wan obliged letting go of the wires. Anakin looked below him and saw an open door. Feeling Palpatine grab his leg, Anakin put an arm around Obi-Wan and unhooked his grappling hook. Anakin shot the device at a pipe he saw them slide past and hoped for the best. He felt the wire snag and then used their momentum and swung themselves into the open door.

The group slid across the floor coming to an eventual stop. The three men got up and looked around them. Seeing no immediate threat, they began to run down the hallway. After running down the hall for a little bit they were soon stopped by a ray shield. They stopped running and stood there in disbelief.

"A ray shield," Anakin said, stating the obvious.

"How did this happen, we're smarter than this."

"Not to worry master, I'm sure Ahsoka and Rex or R2 can shut this thing down."

Anakin pulled out his communicator and commed either party.

"Hey guys we're in a bit of a situation can you guys come to our location and shut this ray shield off."

After getting no response the group just stood there, waiting.

"I'm sure they can get this thing off."

"I hope so."

At the moment a door opened revealing R2 moving as fast as possible wailing a high pitched noise. Behind them, another door opened and team Ahsoka and Rex ran through it.

"See I knew they heard us."

Droids started appearing from the doors their friends had entered through, surrounding them.

"Kriff," muttered Ahsoka as she let the droids take the lightsabers out of her hands.

The clones were disarmed and the ray shield was lifted, letting the droids take team Kenobi into custody.

* * *

Being forced into the bridge of the droid ship was a fun affair for the Republic's warriors. They had everything under control until it suddenly wasn't. Now they were graced with the presence of General Grievous.

"Ahh yes, the Negotiator," The droid general said referring to Obi-Wan. "And Skywalker's pet and lapdog," he continued upon seeing Rex and Ahsoka.

"That wasn't very much of a rescue Kenobi. After all these years I now have all of you in my clutches."

Then Grievous turned to face Anakin.

"You must be Anakin Skywalker, for someone with your reputation I expected you to be a little bit older."

"General Grievous, for someone with a reputation like yours I expected you to be taller."

The droid general did nothing but cough as he turned away.

"Anakin, try not to upset him we have a job to do."

A droid squeezed past Obi-Wan and handed Grievous their lightsabers.

"Ahh yes, a fine addition to my collection."

The general placed the lightsabers in his cloak and turned around to face the battle. Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each and nodded.

"R2 now!" Anakin yelled.

The droid sprung out all of his tools, breaking Obi-Wan's restraints. Obi-Wan used the force to bring his lightsaber to him from Grievous cape. He ignited his blade and sliced Anakin's binders in half. Anakin then brought his own lightsaber to him and sliced the nearby droid in half. Obi-Wan freed Ahsoka and Rex and the two of them proceeded to free the remaining clones. The Jedi master advanced towards Grievous but a Magna guard blocked his path.

The droid swung its electrostaff at Obi-Wan but he blocked it. He then swung his lightsaber at the droid but it blocked him. Obi-Wan blocked an incoming strike and pushed the droid back leaving an opening for the Jedi master to take. He swung his lightsaber at the head of the droid and sliced it clean off.

Anakin made his way over to Grievous and for the first time the two lightsaber wielders stood off. Grievous ignited two blades as Anakin advanced. Grievous blocked his strike and went to go swing his lightsabers at Anakin but he blocked the strike.

Ahsoka and Rex fought back to back as droids tried to shoot at them. Rex, out of the corner of his eye, saw droids leading the chancellor away.

"Commander they've got Palpatine!"

"I see them, cover me."

Ahsoka rushed forward with Rex close on her heels. Rex shot a droid in the head that tried to shoot Ahsoka. The young Padawan sliced the head of one of the droids guarding Palpatine then she turned her attention on the other droid. The battle droid tried to lift its blaster but Rex shot it, destroying it.

Anakin and Obi-Wan cornered Grievous near the windows of the bridge. The two Jedi fought hard against the droid general but Grievous for once proved to be a worthy adversary. Grievous forced the two of them away and picked up an electrostaff. Turning to both Jedi, Grievous laughed.

"You lose Jedi" he growled as he sent the staff flying towards the window.

The staff crashed through the glass allowing for the vast emptiness of space to start pulling them out of the ship. Grievous flew out the window, followed by a couple of bodies of fallen clones and droids. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the rest of their group held onto dear life as Anakin desperately tried to turn on the emergency airlock. He managed to get to the panel and turned on allowing them to catch their breath.

Anakin sat down behind the controls of the ship as he felt another explosion rock the ship. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka joined him in the co-pilot seat as Palpatine sat down in the captain's chair. Jesse looked at the escape pod monitor and saw that they had been all launched.

"Sir all the escape pods have been launched."

"Grievous," Anakin grumbled.

"We can worry about that later, Anakin can you try and land this thing?"

"I mean it shouldn't be too hard, but then again maybe we can just dock somewhere."

Another explosion rattled the ship and R2 gave out a nervous beep. Ahsoka looked at the monitor and watched as half of the ship disappeared.

"Hey, master I think we lost something."

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan responded getting a slight chuckle from Ahsoka, Rex, and Jesse.

"Obi-Wan open up all flaps, I would say put on the reverse thrusters but we don't have any more engines."

The droid ship entered the atmosphere, on fire and losing bits and pieces as it made its descent. Fire fighting ships started to chase the flaming wreck, extinguishing the fires as they continued.

"What is this, our thirtieth crash landing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Possibly," Anakin responded.

"We should celebrate," Rex added as he strapped himself in.

"We've got fire ships to our right and left, landing strip just ahead," Obi-Wan said.

"Alright, this is going to get a little bumpy, strap yourselves in," Anakin told everyone.

The ship hit the ground hard and began to skid across the landing strip. Anakin winced as he felt the ship hit a control tower. Obi-Wan looked around as dirt and asphalt flew up past them, relieved that more of the ship wasn't crashing around them. The ship came to a halt and its occupants breathed a sigh of relief.

Obi-Wan brushed his hair out from his eyes and smiled. "Another happy landing."


	6. Darkness

**Thanks, everyone for your support story is going along pretty well. I had a lot of writer's block when it came to this chapter but the next chapter will have more going on. Again thanks to everyone for your reviews and your continued support.**

* * *

The transport ship dropped everyone off at the senate rotunda where a group of senators and Jedi were waiting. Palpatine made his way over to talk with them leaving the group of Jedi and clones to themselves. Anakin made his way off the ship and was confused when no one else followed him.

"You guys not coming?"

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics," Obi-Wan responded. "Besides you have some important business to attend to," he continued, gesturing to a certain Naboo senator watching from afar.

Anakin smiled and looked back at Obi-Wan, "Alright but you owe me one Obi-Wan. Who else is gonna cover for you at the council meeting while you're with the dutchess," he said as a Republic gunship began to land.

"Alright, go on Anakin have fun."

"Thank you, master. May the force be with you!

"And you as well."

Anakin ran off to get be with Padme and Ahsoka get off the ship followed by Rez and Jesse.

"We're gonna take the gunship back to the 501st barracks, I'll see you soon master."

The gunships doors opened revealing Satine, Obi-Wan smiled and made his way over to her.

"That was some battle up there, master Kenobi."

"Like I said just another boring day saving the galaxy."

Satine smiled and let Obi-Wan grab her hand.

"You know, I would like for you to join me back to my apartment. I don't get much use out of it and if you're on planet…"

"I would love to join you, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled away from Satine reluctantly after being called to the temple. He didn't want to leave but at the same time, he wasn't going to disobey the council.

"I wish I didn't have to go. The council always demands me at the most inconvenient times."

"Yes but you have a job to do," Satine said fixing his robes.

"I'll be home as soon as possible."

"I know, good luck Ben, don't get yourself or Anakin in too much trouble."

Obi-Wan smiled and got into his speeder before taking off towards the temple.

* * *

Walking into the chambers with Anakin at his side cheered him up a bit. Anakin gave a knowing smirk at the state of Obi-Wan's displeasure.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, you're late," Windu said.

"Yes but we did save Corcaunt and the Chancellor, did we not?

"Master Kenobi we aren't here to talk about the battle. Chancellor Palpatine has requested that Anakin be put on the council."

"This is a bold move from the Chancellor," Plo Koon said.

"It shouldn't be up to him to decide who goes on the council," Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"It shouldn't even matter," Obi-Wan interjected. "Anakin is one of the best in the order, not mention that he is the chosen one. If it wasn't for his quick thinking we would still be up there fighting the battle. If you won't accept the Chancellor's appointment then I will nominate Anakin."

"Master Kenobi, your feelings cloud your mind. We will grant your request of Anakin having a seat on the council but not the rank of master."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly but he felt like Anakin deserved more.

_"They can't do this to him,"_ a voice in the back of his mind told him. _"He has done more for the Jedi order than some of the Jedi on the council. You should contest this."_

"What? How can he be on this council but not be given the rank of Master."

Anakin wanted to say something, to tell Obi-Wan that it was alright that he didn't need to defend him like this. Anakin opened his mouth but got cut off by Windu.

"Take a seat, both of you!"

Anakin bowed respectfully but Obi-Wan glared daggers into Windu before taking his seat.

"With that matter out of the way, we must discuss the future of the war. The fighting is winding down but we must find General Grievous."

"Not to mention the ongoing fighting in Mandalore, Mygeeto, and many other systems," Plo Koon added.

"What about the droid attack on the wookies?" Master Mundi also added.

"It is critical that we send a battalion there immediately," Windu responded.

"Go there I will, good relations with the Wookies, I have."

"Then it's settled then, Master Yoda will go to Kashyyyk.

Obi-Wan said nothing as the meeting adjourned and rushed out of the chambers as quickly as possible. Anakin followed him closely trying to make sure his master was alright.

"Hey what happened back there, that wasn't like you," Anakin said catching up with Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've never seen you get angry like that before, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anakin, I just… I just thought that the council was screwing you over again. You deserve more than what they give you."

"I'm not happy that I'm not a master too but I can live with it," Anakin reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, how about you and Satine join Padme and me for dinner tonight."

"That sounds good actually, what time would you like us over."

"Around 18:00 hours, master. I'll see you later," Anakin said as he walked off.

* * *

Satine and Obi-Wan arrived at Padme's apartment in 500 Republica and were immediately greeted by C-3PO.

"Oh my, Master Obi-Wan, Mistress Satine, it is so good to see both of you."

"Hello there 3PO, is Anakin here?"

"Of course right this way."

The golden protocol droid led them to where Anakin and Padme currently stood. It was obvious they were deep in conversation and whatever Padme was saying made Anakin smile. Padme saw them first and immediately walked over to Satine.

"Satine is so good to see you, I was worried for you when Anakin told me Maul and taken you captive," Padme said, taking Satine's hands in her own.

"Oh Padme, I thank you for your concern but you should really be thanking our two Jedi friends for their heroics. If it wasn't for them I would still be on Mandalore."

"I mean me and Obi-Wan are a great team. I bet if Obi-Wan and I entered that wrestling tournament on Pantora, we would win."

"Oh no, I work too much on the front lines to go and fight in a wrestling match."

The group sat on the nearby couches and started to chat away. After a while, Satine started to look a little nervous.

"Padme, can I talk to you in private,"

"Sure, girl stuff."

"Yes, girl stuff. We'll be back."

The two women went towards Padme and Anakin's room leaving the two men alone.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Anakin, I really wish I knew."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Something personal, like really personal."

"What is it?"

"I'm… I'm" Satine stuttered placing her hand over her stomach.

Padme looked down and saw her holding her belly and immediately understood what Satine was trying to tell her.

"Your pregnant!?"

"Shh, not a word. I haven't told Obi-Wan yet."

"Why not, he would be happy."

"I know but he's already going through so much right now, he doesn't need this on his plate as well."

"But Satine it's his child, he has the right to know."

"I know he does, I only found out myself a couple of days ago."

"How far are you along, a couple of weeks?"

"We made love before the Rako Hardeen incident, I must have got pregnant then."

"Well, congratulations but I still think you should tell Obi-Wan."

"And I will, just when he isn't dealing with so much right now."

* * *

"Sense darkness, I do. More aggressive, master Kenobi has become," Yoda said.

"I agree master Kenobi's actions have become more and more erratic recently," Windu replied.

"Started with his mission to save the dutchess it did. Continue in the council it has. Falling towards the darkness he could be."

"Perhaps this could be used in our favor. If we suspect that the chancellor is in cohorts with the sith lord, perhaps we would find out through a spying Kenobi."

"Risky this is, but a precaution we must take nonetheless."

"And what about Skywalker, he struggles with the dark side of the force as well."

"Good for him to get away from coruscant, it would be. Continue the mission for Mandalore Skywalker and his padawan should."

"Agreed, having Mandalore under republic control for good would be the best."

"Good relations with the dutchess, Kenobi has. Too close he is, however."

"We're back," Padme said as the two women entered the room.

"Good cause it smells like diner is ready."

C-3PO had finished setting the table and the four of them made their way over. Obi-Wan was about to take a seat when a vision hit him. He saw Anakin and him fighting on Mustafar. Anakin looked upset at what he was doing but he saw Anakin strike him down. Obi-Wan recoiled in fear and backed away.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Sorry, I need to step out for a second."

Obi-Wan ran off leaving Padme, Satine, and Anakin.

"Ani what was that?"

"I don't know angel, I'll go see what's wrong."

Anakin followed the path Obi-Wan took and found him leaning over the balcony with his head down. The Jedi knight cautiously approached him not knowing what his master was going to do. Obi-Wan lifted his head and felt a presence get close to him.

_"He's going to kill you,"_ the voice inside his head said.

"AHH!" Obi-Wan screamed as he ignited his lightsaber and went to go strike whoever approached him.

Anakin ignited his own saber and blocked the strike.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled, trying to get Obi-Wan to stop.

Looking into Obi-Wan's eyes, Anakin could see licks of yellow in his blue orbs. From behind him, he could feel Padme and Satine watch them.

"Ben!"

"Obi-Wan it's me Anakin, put you lightsaber down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Something in Obi-Wan's facial expression changed and he let his lightsaber fall to the ground. Anakin put away his own blade and watched as Obi-Wan began to shake.

"A… An… Anakin?"

"It's me Obi-Wan, we're here to help you."

Anakin approached Obi-Wan who started to back away a little. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I didn't mean too. I thought you were… were going to attack me."

"You clearly aren't fine Obi-Wan. I think you need to go see the healers."

"No I just had a vision and it frightened me, I need to go talk with master Yoda."

Obi-Wan fled the scene leaving Anakin and the two girls behind.

"What happened Ani?"

"I don't know Angel, I don't know."

* * *

Yoda felt Obi-Wan's presence and sighed, he could tell that the Jedi Master was troubled. Obi-Wan entered the room and sat down beside the 900-year-old grandmaster.

"Troubled you are, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Sense fear in you, I do. Fear much greater than when you were a padawan."

"I have been having these visions of my friends dying. People who I care about meeting an untimely death. They've been plaguing my dreams ever since I came back from being undercover."

"Untimely, death never is. Part of life, death always has been. Save others from death we can not. Celebrate the ones we lost we always have."

"But what if there was a way master, to save them."

"No!" Yoda simpled stated. "Not yours to decide, a person's fate it. Up to the force, it always must be. Sense the good in you I do, also sense the evil in you. Struggling with the dark side, you are, be careful you must. Fear you can not, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground and sighed. He knew master Yoda was right but at the same time, the voice in the back of his head was telling him that Yoda wasn't doing anything to help him.

"End this meeting we must, a council meeting we have to attend. Missions we have to give."

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the council chamber and bowed respectfully before Anakin took his seat.

"These are turbulent times but thanks to Skywalker we now know where General Grievous is hiding. Master Plo Koon will take his men to Utapau and deal with Grievous there," Windu said starting the discussion.

"Leave for Kashyyyk soon I will. Help the fighting there, I am."

"Not to mention the situation on Mandalore," Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"I think Knight Skywalker and padawan Tano should continue with their efforts."

"What about me? Shouldn't I be helping Anakin on this mission, after all, I do have close connections to the Deathwatch Rebels," Obi-Wan stated.

"We have other mission for you Master Kenobi, something that should only be heard by a select few ears," Windu responded.

With that said everyone but Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace left the room.

"What mission could be far more important than helping Anakin and Ahsoka on Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We want you to spy on the chancellor," Windu responded.

"I know we have our doubts about him but spying on him? Doesn't that go against the ideals of the Jedi Order?"

"Like this, I do not. Agree with you, I do. Suspect the chancellor, we do. Working with the sith, he might be. Take the risk, we can not."

"I'll spy on him but I don't think I'll get any evidence supporting the notion that he is working with the sith."

"Hope you are right, I do."

Obi-Wan nodded and left the chamber. As the doors opened, he saw Anakin and Ahsoka talking. Anakin seemed a little upset about the fact he wasn't joining them to their mission to Mandalore.

"I just can't believe the council, Obi-Wan has more knowledge on Mandalore than any other Jedi. Plus its Maul, Obi-Wan's greatest adversary."

"Yes but the council wants me to remain here," Obi-Wan said, cutting off Ahsoka.

"What's the top-secret mission the Council wants you to stay for?"

"Well if I told the two of you it wouldn't be so secret now would it?"

"No it wouldn't Master," Ahsoka responded.

"Alright Ahsoka, start getting the 501st ready, I need to talk with your master in private."

"Yes, Master."

Ahsoka walked away leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan to themselves.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Both our missions. Maul is a dangerous man Anakin, you must be careful. He killed my Master, and he nearly killed you. I don't want to lose you too."

"And you won't matter, I'll be safe. If anything Ahsoka, Rex, and Appo have my back."

"Just be safe, Maul moves fast and aggressive. Stay on the defensive only strike when you have an opening."

"Alright I get it, what about you? What's your mission?"

"The council wants me to spy on Palpatine."

"What, why?"

"They suspect him to be in cohorts with the sith."

"Impossible, Palpatine is my friend. There is no way that this is true."

"And I don't doubt you Anakin. Which is why when this is over, I shall prove the chancellor's innocence."

"Alright master, come on let's get going."

* * *

Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka made their way to the Resolute as the 501st prepared for their mission to Mandalore. Obi-Wan, Padme, and Satine stood by as the three of them prepared for their mission.

"Well, Master I think we're ready."

Anakin approached Obi-Wan and shook his hand.

"Good luck Anakin, come back in one piece this time."

"I will master, after all, I was trained by the Jedi order's best."

"Thank you, Anakin. You are strong and wise and I'm very proud of you. You have become a greater Jedi than I could ever be."

Anakin smiled and walked over to Padme to his goodbyes. Soon enough the 501st had to go and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex made their way down the ramp.

"Goodbye old friend, may the force be with you!" Obi-Wan called out.

"And you as well Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan watched as the ships took off. Satine put a reassuring arm around Obi-Wan and smiled.

"They'll be fine, Anakin is ready for this and he has friends to support him."

"I hope your right."

* * *

Palpatine smiled as he watched Anakin and his troops depart the planet. Soon everything will fall into place and the Jedi would be no more. His slow torturing of Obi-Wan's mind and soon the Jedi Master will join him. Fox walked into the room and saluted the Chancellor.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, please contact master Kenobi. Tell him I would like to speak with him in my office."

"Yes, sir."

Fox left leaving Palpatine sitting at his desk.


	7. Twists

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I'm not dead. Is that a poor choice of words given the current situation? Yeah, most likely but it'll have to do for now. Writer's block is a B, but here I am to keep you entertained during our social distancing. To say sorry about not updating for a while I've combined chapter 7 and the majority of what was planned for chapter 8 into one chapter Clone Wars season 7 is outstanding so far and can't wait for its finale. Anyways on to reviews:**

**RyanSquad: 1) Take a seat young reviewer. 2) Yeah sorry for it taking so long to get this chapter, hope you enjoy**

**Guest: Possibly**

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the chancellor's office. He didn't expect the chancellor to want to talk with him, never in his lifetime. Obi-Wan saw the chancellor looking out the massive window he had.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?"

Palpatine turned around and smiled.

"Obi-Wan my friend, I wanted to know if you would like to join me for a play."

"Of course chancellor, let me just contact the dutchess and tell her I might be late."

"But of course master Kenobi."

* * *

The two men sat in the chancellor's suite in the opera house. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, just watching the water like bubbles float across the room. Palpatine turned to Obi-Wan and started talking.

"I hope you know that the Jedi don't trust me anymore."

"Oh, I know they don't."

"I can't rely on them anymore. If they haven't included you in their plot they soon will."

"What do you mean?"

"You must sense that the Jedi are plotting to take over the republic, to oust me and put someone under the control of the Jedi in charge."

"I don't think the Jedi would-"

"Obi-Wan you must understand that the Jedi are becoming more and more controlling of the war. They hardly trust Anakin, the republic, or democracy for that matter."

The two of them fell back into silence, that was until Palpatine spoke up again.

"They asked you to spy on me didn't they? That's why you aren't with Anakin on his way to Mandalore right now."

"I uh- I don't know how to respond."

"Its quite simple master Kenobi, the Jedi and the sith are not much different from each other. All who gain power are afraid to lose it."

"The sith rely on their passion for their strength, the Jedi rely on the force for theirs. They only think inward and not about others."

"And you say the Jedi haven't thought about themselves?"

"The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others. The sith care only for themselves."

The two men fell into silence once again. The arena erupted into applause as a scene in the play ended. Palpatine once again turned to Obi-Wan.

"Did you ever of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

Evil Obi-Wan popped into Obi-Wan's mind. His yellow eyes still haunted him as recounted that nightmare.

"No, I have not," He lied.

"I thought not, it's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life."

Obi-Wan said nothing, silently while listening very closely to Palpatine.

"He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not from a Jedi," Palpatine responded.

* * *

Mace Windu was deep in meditation. He could feel the dark side of the force tighten its grip around Obi-Wan. The Jedi master was falling, he could sense it but he didn't know what was the cause. A beeping sound forced him out of meditation, someone was calling him on his holoprojector. Mace got up and answered.

"Windu here."

It was Shaak Ti who had just recently returned back to Kamino.

"Master Windu, I must report an attack on Kamino."

"An attack on Kamino?"

"Yes, when I landed here I could see bodies of fallen clones being placed into the morgue. When I asked around about what happened I was told that Asajj Ventress and Commando Droids attacked them."

"That's highly unlikely. Ventress no longer works for the CIS."

"That's what I said but the clone security commander insisted that this was the case."

"Did you look at the security recording of when this supposed attack happened."

"I tried to but security recordings of the attack have vanished as if they were deleted."

"Whoever attacked Kamino wanted their tracks to be covered. What else did you manage to find out?"

"The prime minister is dead, caused by assfixiation. No hand marks were on him which means that a force user killed him. Also, there were dead 501st clones in the morgue, was Knight Skywalker supposed to get more troops?"

"Not that I know of, that's a question you need to ask Anakin himself."

Windu pondered the information, dead 501st clones, no sign of droids, a dead prime minister killed by a force user, and missing security recordings.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, a medical announcement was made that all troops on Kamino would have a Biochip in their brains removed. This order comes directly from the Chancellor himself, before the attack on Coruscant."

Windu stroked his chin as Shaak Ti continued.

"May I put in a request to have knight Vos sent to Kamino to help the investigation?"

"Yes, I will grant that request, Quinlan Vos will be sent to Kamino immediately."

* * *

Ahsoka and Rex stood side by side, watching the blue streaks of light fly past the bridge. The 501st was well on their way to Mandalore and hopefully the end of the war.

"So what do you think Rex, you think we're going to end the war?"

"Doubtful but it is a nice thought."

"I still don't understand why master Kenobi couldn't tag along on this mission."

"I'm confused about it as well. General Kenobi should be with us but the Jedi wanted him to do some mission."

Ahsoka said nothing as the two returned to watching the scenery before them. Anakin walked up behind them and placed both his arms around their shoulders.

"What's up you two?"

"Nothing much, master, just passing time."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"Just the blue streaks of hyperspace."

"Ah, well I wanted to talk with you two about our upcoming mission on Mandalore, come with me."

Ahsoka and Rex followed Anakin to the holo table, a projection of Mandalore appeared before them.

"Alright Ahsoka, you and Rex are going to lead assault across the city. Capturing weapon depots and other strategic targets is your priority."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Appo and I are gonna try and capture Maul."

"And how are you going to do that, master? I should be helping you."

"You may have come a long way in your training but Maul, he is something else. He killed master Qui-Gon, killed innocents just to draw out Obi-Wan, and usurped the title of the ruler of Mandalore in the span of a day of fighting. He is too powerful and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ahsoka said nothing and looked at the holo table.

"Master, will we be getting reinforcements?"

"Yes, Cody and the 212th will be joining us as soon as his men are ready."

"Sir, who will be taking the landing port?" Rex asked.

"You and Ahsoka will, once you take the port, Appo and I will then take our troops and surround the palace. Maul won't be escaping this time."

As soon as Anakin finished a hologram of Mace Windu appeared.

"Skywalker, I got some questions for you."

"Hello to you master Windu, what's up?"

"Were you expecting a fresh batch of troops from Kamino?"

"No, why?"

"Dead 501st clones were found on Kamino after an apparent attack."

Rex and Ahsoka felt their stomachs dropped at the mention of the attack.

"What? How? Rex, do you know anything about this?" Anakin asked, turning to the clone captain.

"Not of this attack sir but Kix recommended we send a couple of clones to Kamino who needed medical support," Rex responded.

"Well whoever is behind this attack was a mastermind, they planned this thing out and must have had knowledge of the facility. That's why we are sending Knight Vos to investigate."

"Understood master, anything else?"

"No that is all Anakin, may the force be with you."

"And you as well master Windu."

The transmission ended leaving the three of them.

"An attack on Kamino, how could this have happened without us hearing about it," Anakin said as he held up his hand to his chin.

Rex looked to his general unsure of what to do. He wanted to tell Anakin but he knew if he did Anakin would have reported this to the Chancellor. Anakin turned to look at Rex who was staring blankly at him.

"Rex promise me you know nothing about this."

"I promise you, sir I just found out about this attack," he lied.

Anakin held Rex's gaze for a brief second before nodding and turning back to the holo-table. Rex breathed a silent sigh of relief and sent a look towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka nodded to Rex and walked closer to the holo-table.

* * *

Obi-Wan entered his apartment and made his way over to Satine who was gazing out at the Coruscant skyline. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms her waist, surprising her.

"Hello there," he whispered into her ear.

Satine leaned into his embrace and replied. "You are a bold one aren't you Ben?"

"Possibly," he responded.

Obi-Wan sat down next to her and looked at the skyline with her. The lights of the city illuminated the night sky casting the two of them in a light blue glow.

"So what did the Chancellor want?"

"Oh not much, he wanted me to attend a performance at the opera house."

"Odd, you and the chancellor never seemed to be close before, what's changed."

"I don't know, it all seems out of the blue for me. One moment it's Anakin he's spending time with now, ever since I rescued him, he's wanted to talk with me."

The two fell to silence as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"The Corausaunt skyline really brings out your eyes."

"Oh master Kenobi, you flatter too much."

"It's hard not too, after all, you're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

Satine laughed and leaned in for a kiss, Obi-wan, in return made the same gesture of affection. As the two locked lips, something in the force called to him. Obi-Wan followed its trace to Satine and that's where he felt it.

Obi-Wan pulled away and looked at her, bodies still up against each other.

"Satine are you pregnant?"

Satine smiled and nodded "I wanted to tell sooner but I felt like you had too much on your plate and-"

Obi-Wan cut her off by bringing her back into a kiss. After what felt like hours, the two lovers pulled away.

"Satine, this is… this is amazing. I'm… this is happy moment… it's the best moment of my life."

"You're not mad for me keeping this a secret?"

"Why would I be? My feelings have been clouding my judgment recently but was is clear is that you were doing what you thought was best for me and I can not be mad at that."

* * *

_Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The Darkside of the force surrounded him attaching to him with its icy grasp._

_"Leave me alone!" Obi-Wan yelled out._

_"Don't fight master Kenobi, embrace your darkness."_

_"I won't give into you."_

_Sidious cackled as he stood triumphantly over him._

_"Don't you see, if you don't join me your precious Satine will die."_

_Obi-Wan was directed towards a vision of Anakin kneeling by Satine. It appeared some type of medical facility and Satine was lying on a bed obviously in pain. Obi-Wan called out to the woman who was practically his wife but got no response._

_"Hold on Satine," Anakin reassured._

_Satine responded with a gut-wrenching scream. Obi-Wan winced and rush to her side but an invisible force was stopping him. Her screaming eventually stopped and Anakin shook his head._

_"She's… she's gone."_

_"No, she can't be! Anakin do something, help her!" Obi-Wan yelled but to no avail._

_The scene quickly changed to her grave on it read her name and another name he did not recognize. Obi-Wan shook his head not wanting to believe what he saw._

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up violently, sweat drenching his body. He took a couple of deep breaths before putting on his robe and exiting the bedroom. He walked out to the terrace and watched as the sun rose over Coruscant. Everything in his body was telling him the nightmare wasn't real but his mind contradicted his heart.

"Obi… What's wrong?" a voice said from behind him.

"Nothing dear, just… just a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure, you were tossing and turning a lot last night."

"I'm fine dear, I promise you."

Satine nodded hesitantly before making her way over to the kitchen.

"Do you think it's him?" Satine suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan replied confused as he turned around to look at her.

"Do you think that Palpatine is the sith lord?"

Obi-Wan put a hand to his beard and nodded slightly.

"Possibly but I'm not too sure, I want to continue my findings before a make a conclusion."

"Well, then its best you continue your findings before its too late. I feel as though that if the Jedi don't act soon then the galaxy will be destroyed."

"Not to worry my dear, I have everything under control."

* * *

"Good luck on the ground general."

"Admiral I'm a Jedi, I don't believe in luck," Anakin responded.

Yularen said nothing and walked away as Anakin jumped aboard the gunship. Ahsoka and Rex walked past him and Anakin called out to them.

"Be safe you two, I want to see both of you in one piece after we deal with Maul."

"Don't worry General I've got her back," Rex replied as they made their way to their gunship.

"And I've got his" Ahsoka added.

Anakin nodded as the door of gunship shut.

"Alright buckle in boys you're on air Mandalore," The pilot said over the intercom.

Anakin chuckled as he felt the gunship lift off. Appo made sure was his gun was prepped for the upcoming fight. The nerves Anakin before every battle were heightened, the force felt off to him. The force was telling him something bad was going to happen but Anakin pushed it off as just his nerves trying to get the better of him.

"Entering the atmosphere," The pilot said interrupting Anakin's thoughts.

The soldiers around Anakin looked around at each other and nodded. Anakin smiled and the doors to the gunship opened revealing the flak filled Manadolrian sky. A gunship near them got hit and started to go down. Anakin used the force to try and lift it higher but another flak shell hit nearby them causing Anakin to lose control. Anakin lifted his arm and commed Ahsoka hoping he could tell her what to do.

"Ahsoka the incoming fire is too heavy, I'm going to have gunships my circle around. Shadow squad is going to do a run on the dockyard before you land. Any anti-air cannons that are left, I want you to take care of before I make my attack!"

"Understood Master!" Ahsoka's voice responded.

Anakin felt gunship rock as the pilot tried to pull away from the incoming fire. Shadow squad passed by as they continued their descent.

Ahsoka grabbed onto the handlebars as another shell hit nearby them. Rex looked out through the open doors and watched a gunship carrying an AT-TE get blown up.

"Sir, I see the LZ but the landing zone is hot," Jesse said

"Don't worry Shadow Squad should clear things up!" Ahsoka yelled as the Y-wing bombers passed by them.

The bombers launched their thoton torpedos at their target, hitting them hard. Ahsoka immediately felt the flak around them lighten up a bit. The gunship soon landed and the soldiers inside jumped out. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and started to deflect shots while Rex and his men opened fire. Jesse targeted a Mandalorian aiming at Rex and shot him in the head. Ahsoka, meanwhile, deflected a shot back at a deathwatch trooper, hitting them in the gut.

More gunships began to land and slowly the docks were secured. Ahsoka rushed over towards a anti-air gun position that was still active and knocked its controller unconscious. The clones pushed back against the tide of enemies and soon they were running. Ahsoka lifted up her arm and commed Anakin.

"Alright master landing docks secured, you're cleared to advance into the city!"

"Good work my young padawan, finish up any straggling Mandalorians and push further into the city," Anakin responded.

Ahsoka smiled as Rex, Jesse, and Kix rushed up to her.

"Sir, did you already tell General Skywalker we've taken the docks?"

"Already done Rex, you should see him fly by in three, two, one-"

Several gunships flew overhead and disappeared into the biodome.

"At this rate will take Mandalore in no time," Jesse said.

"Yeah as long as we keep the pressure up."

"Rex is right, we don't want Master Skywalker having all the fun now we do? Let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Sir, yes, sir," the three of them responded.

Ahsoka and her men boarded a gunship and took off for the city.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the chancellor's office, until now the room never felt colder. Upon entering he saw the chancellor's chair facing the window.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan greeted as he walked towards him.

Palpatine turned around in his chair to talk to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi is good to see you, my friend."

"And you as well, we've just received reports that Plo Koon has engaged General Grievous on Uttapu and Anakin has begun his operation to relieve Mandalore."

"We can only hope that Master Plo and Anakin are up to the challenges before them."

Obi-Wan nodded but looked to the ground afterward. With a sigh, Obi-Wan placed a hand over his chin and spoke his mind.

"I should be with Anakin and Ahsoka on Mandalore. The fighting could have been over a lot sooner if I had gone."

"It's upsetting to me that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate the dynamic you and Anakin have together. Maybe they want to see how Anakin can handle a mission like this one to see if he is ready to become a master."

"Anakin is more than ready to become a master but the council doesn't see it that way. Time and time again Anakin proves himself with daring missions, risking his life every day only for a group of people to push him aside like he does nothing for them. They always claim that its the will of the force that's telling them not to rush into promoting Anakin or to withhold information about the force itself from Anakin but at the same time the information they hold back could benefit both me and Anakin." Obi-Wan ranted.

Palpatine said nothing but stood from his chair.

"They don't trust either of you, they see your futures, what you will become. They are afraid of what might happen when either of you become more powerful than the Jedi themselves. You'll be too powerful to be controlled. You must look through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you," Palpatine said as he led Obi-Wan out of his office with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force," he continued.

"How do you know the ways of the force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the force, even the nature of the dark side."

"You know the dark side," Obi-Wan said as he wheeled around the Chancellor.

'No, he… he can't be. I must play along.' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"Obi-Wan, if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the force."

Obi-Wan and Palpatine began to circle each other as the Chancellor continued what he was saying.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Obi-Wan. Only through me can you achieve a power far greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the force and you will be able to save your wife and your friends from certain death," Palpatine finished with a sadistic smile appearing on his face.

Obi-Wan was shocked, Palpatine had just revealed that was he was the sith lord to him.

"What did you say?" said Obi-Wan through his shock.

Palpatine smile quickly faded and started to plead with Obi-Wan.

"Use my knowledge Obi-Wan, I beg you."

Obi-Wan had enough and ignited his blue lightsaber, aiming towards the older man.

"Your the sith lord!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I know what's been troubling you, the nightmares you've been having. Listen to me, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life far greater than your current one as a Jedi. You now have everything, a wife, a brother, and close friends that you are afraid to lose."

Palpatine turned away from Obi-Wan and had his back face towards the Jedi master. Obi-Wan store daggers into Palpatine's back but for some reason he hesitated to do anything. Sidious's words played back in his mind, the conflict growing ever stronger.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked.

"I don't think so but I would certainly like to, Obi-Wan growled in response.

"I know you would, I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, like the time you chopped Maul in half, and then his arm on Mandalore, it makes you stronger."

Obi-Wan said nothing and looked at his lightsaber. After a brief moment, he turned it off and faced the chancellor once more.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan stated.

"Of course you should," Palpatine responded. "But you're not sure of their intentions are you?"

"I quickly discover the truth in all this."

"You have great wisdom, Obi-Wan. Know the power of the Dark Side, the power to save Satine."

Obi-Wan shook his head and walked away leaving Palpatine alone, a devilish smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

Obi-Wan found Mace Windu in the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple. The Jedi master looked to be observing the countless Jedi leaving and coming from missions.

"Master Windu, can I speak to you for a moment."

"What is it, Obi-Wan?"

"I believe…" Obi-Wan looked around him before continuing, "that the sith lord is the Chancellor.

"These serious accusations but this is what the Jedi have been looking for. How did you find out?"

"He revealed himself to me in conversation, he's growing more powerful by the minute."

"Then we must not waste time, I'll go, contact fellow council members and tell them what you found. Then we can destroy the sith once and for all."

"Master Windu with your permission, I would like to sit this one out."

"Master Kenobi this is the sith lord we are talking about here, you can't just sit out."

"Master my mind is clouded and I'm afraid that my feelings will cloud my judgment. For everyone's safety, I'm not going to join you."

Windu sighed but when he looked at how distraught Obi-Wan as he gave in.

"Alright but if things go south I'm blaming you."

"I know master which is why I pray you'll succeed."

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and left the hangar. Windu contacted the group he needed to take down Palpatine once and for all. After his group was assembled, he was about to hop in a gunship for the senate rotunda when he received a transmission.

Upon opening it he could see a very upset Shak Ti.

"Master Ti what is it?"

"I believe Knight Vos and I have discovered our culprit for the Kamino attack."

"Who is it?" Windu asked.

"I regret to inform you this but... " Shak Ti looked to the ground unable to continue.

"It was Master Kenobi, he led the attack."

Silence fell upon the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan out of all people betrayed the order and betrayed the Republic.

"We will deal with the Kenobi after we deal with Darth Sidious, Windu out."

Windu ended the call as the other masters looked at him with a betrayed look. The Jedi master commed someone that could keep an eye on Kenobi.

"Commander Cody, do you read me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Keep an eye on Master Kenobi, let me know if he leaves his apartment for the rotunda.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Windu cut the call and looked at his fellow masters, the betrayal evident on all their faces.

"We will deal with Obi-Wan's betrayal when we kill the sith lord. I am confident Commander Cody will keep us posted."

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep, Palpatine's words had cut a deep hole in his thoughts. Something was telling Obi-Wan he should help but at the same time, a smaller part of him wished to stay. Sweat poured down Obi-Wan as he lay in bed, another nightmare for him to deal with.

Obi-Wan couldn't take it anymore, the Jedi Master got out of bed and made his way to his dresser. On it was his lightsaber, the faithful weapon he always had at his side. Obi-Wan lifted his right hand which seemed to have weights strapped on it and placed it on his lightsaber. He was about to lift it up when took a glance at the sleeping form of Satine.

"Learn to know the dark side and learn to save your wife and your friends from certain death," Palpatine's voice whispered in his head.

Obi-Wan let his head fall, he was so conflicted about what to do. He then felt a familiar force presence from his nightmares enter the room.

"What do you want now," Obi-Wan complained as he turned to face his evil self.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to check up on you."

"You joined him, I know that now, but you told me before Kamino I was at a crossroads. Tell me! Tell me that what I do now will prevent you from ever existing."

"Oh Obi-Wan you nieve fool, don't see everything you've done has led to me. You can do nothing to stop me now however you can still stop him."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't but if you don't believe me, you run the risk of losing everyone. Make up your mind, his life, or theirs."

With that, evil Obi-Wan disappeared leaving Obi-Wan to his remaining thoughts. Tears streamed down Obi-Wan's cheek as he thought about Anakin, Ahsoka, Satine, and his old master. Obi-Wan sighed, his mind made up. Putting on his cloak, the Jedi Master took one last look at Satine before attaching his lightsaber to his belt. Obi-Wan lifted his hood over his head and boarded his speeder before taking off for the Senate Building.

From the shadows, Cody watched as Obi-Wan left. Cody knew good soldiers followed orders but he couldn't betray the trust Obi-Wan had in him so as Obi-Wan charged into destiny, Cody only hoped he would do the right thing.


	8. The Turn

**Didn't expect this to be updated so soon, did you? Maybe I've written the entire time or maybe I just making you believe that I prewrote this stuff. No, I just forgot that this story existed for a couple of weeks, and now since I'm home, for the time being, I'm writing again. Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this my plan is to have this out on the 30th of April that way I'm setting a 4-day writing period so I can get chapter 9 (And my personal favorite planned chapter) for May the 4th. I've also taken the liberty to give a name to every chapter so far. Also heads up all the events happening in this chapter are happening at the same time. Anyways onto review replies:**

**RyanSquad: So love has blinded you?**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**_The Turn_**

_Mandalore…_

A republic gunship landed at the steps of the palace on it was Anakin and squad troops led by Appo. The group got off their transport and slowly made their way to the door. Anakin looked at Appo who hadn't said a word the entire fight.

"Appo tell your men to set up positions at every exit. I don't want Maul to escape this time."

"Yes, sir!"

Appo lifted up his arm and started to give commands. Anakin turned away from away and used the force to open the door. The march the throne was silent and antagonizing, Anakin waiting for an ambush that would never come. Finally, they reached the throne room and there sat Maul on his throne of blood. Anakin and his troops filled into the room the clones looking all around for hiding Mandalorians. Maul made no moves, just watching as the republic forces entered.

After what felt like hours Anakin spoke up. "Glad you tidied up the place up for me, it's only been what, a couple of days."

"Skywalker, you survived."

"Takes a little more than a lightsaber to kill me," he responded.

"Oh trust more than just lightsaber will be gunning for you," Maul said as he stood up.

"My forces are dealing with your troops, you won't be getting any help."

"Oh Skywalker, nieve fool. Surely must have sensed it, the collapse of everything is near. All the parts of the plan, THE plan has come to fruition."

"What do you mean by 'the plan?'"

"Surely you can't be that blind. You don't sense it, do you? Use the force, sense your master, sense his darkness. Until just recently you were supposed to be where he is. No, it seems my master as moved on once again. You were just a pawn like Dooku and myself, cast aside when a stronger more capable apprentice was found."

"I am nothing like you or Dooku. I was never a pawn for the Darkside."

"You continue to prove my point of how blind the Jedi are. He is right there under their noses and they can't sense him."

"Who is 'him', who are you talking about?" Anakin questioned.

Maul smirked and looked right into Anakin's eyes.

"Darth Sidious, the man who has orchestrated all of this, the one who will soon rule the galaxy."

"The Jedi won't let him get away with it, they will soon find him."

"Will they? Until you came here you would always be in his presence and as it seems he's found a new pawn in the form of your master. But if that plan fails I'm sure he'll go back to you and that's why I'm going to kill you, to slow him down."

"Obi-Wan is too good, he would never turn his back on the Jedi!"

"Really? He's almost won and you want to argue your master's loyalty. Sense his emotions, know what I say to be true."

Anakin was about to use the force but shook his head, having faith in his master.

"No your trying to buy yourself time, it ends here!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and aimed it at Maul. Appo and his men formed up next to Anakin and aimed their blasters at Maul.

"In the name of the Galatic Republic, you are under arrest Maul!"

Maul just laughed and walked closer to Anakin.

"Oh, this is going to be too easy."

Anakin sensed what was coming and used the force to shield himself from Maul. His troops weren't so lucky as Maul pushed them away with force, causing them to hit the wall behind them. Anakin watched as Maul ignited his lightsaber and the two men began to circle each other. Maul made the first move by dashing through the air spinning his crimson blade rapidly. Anakin rolled out of the way and when he stood up he blocked a strike from his left side.

Maul pulled back and tried to hit Anakin with the other side of his blade but Anakin was able to move his own weapon just in time. The sith warrior spun his lightsaber around and went for an overhead strike on Anakin's right but once Anakin blocked. Anakin tried to counter by using his strength against Maul and pushed him away. Anakin then brought his blade down on Maul's right but he blocked. Anakin then swung to Maul's left but was blocked again. The Jedi Knight swung his blade around in his hand and tried to hit Maul with an overhead strike on the right but Maul continued his resistance. Maul then spun away as Anakin tried to land a strike on his right.

Anakin chased after Maul as the two of them came to blows once again. The two blades met each other on Anakin's right, Anakin tried to swing his blade to the left and hit Maul's neck but he dodged underneath it causing an opening to Anakin's right. Maul tried to take advantage by spinning his lightsaber around and aiming for the Jedi Knight's side but Anakin managed to sidestep the blade. Anakin lifted his lightsaber above his head and went for Maul's shoulder but the other side of Maul's weapon blocked him.

Maul pushed Anakin's blue blade away from him and brought the other side of his lightsaber to strike Anakin who blocked. As the two of them continued to battle, neither side was gaining an advantage. Maul took the opportunity of an opening he had created and kneed Anakin in the gut. Anakin lurched forward and clutched his gut with his left arm and when he looked forward, he was met with Maul's boot to his face. Anakin stumbled backward but still remained standing as Maul closed in. Maul jumped through the air and through his lightsaber at Anakin who was able to bring up his lightsaber just in time to block the oncoming weapon. Maul called back the blade with the force and dove to the ground as Anakin tried to hit him. He then used his momentum to get himself back on two feet and spun his lightsaber around to hit Anakin. The Jedi Knight turned around and blocked the strike with relative ease as Maul pulled back to hit him with the other side of his blade.

Anakin backed away and caught his breath, the fighting was going nowhere and Anakin seemed to be loosing. Maul stood in front of him waiting for Anakin to attack but Anakin made no such move.

"Tiring already Skywalker?" Maul taunted.

"Only just getting started," Anakin retorted.

"And they call you the chosen one," Maul sneered.

Anakin shook off the insult and started to close the distance between the two combatants. The Chosen One swung first, aiming for Maul's right but he was able to block. Maul quickly countered by going to the left but Anakin blocked as well. He then tried to bring the other end of his lightsaber at Anakin but Anakin quickly brought his blade up to stop the attack. Slowly, Anakin was being pushed back to the massive windows that lined the throne room.

Maul tried to go after Anakin's side but Anakin blocked and forced the two of them into a saber lock. The two men struggled against each other as both of them tried to overpower their opponent. All of a sudden, Anakin pushed Maul back and went for a wild slash to Maul's right but he blocked. Anakin quickly pulled away from him and when he went for another strike to the side, his lightsaber cut through the glass window, shattering it. Maul blocked the strike but hesitated to counter as he felt something in the force.

Anakin tried to attack again but this time Maul forced him into a saber lock.

"Don't you feel it?" Maul said as the two struggled. "It has begun, my master plan is in motion."

"The only plan in motion is the plan to arrest you."

"Obi-Wan has fallen and soon the Jedi will follow suit."

Maul pulled back and swung his blade around and tried to hit Anakin once again.

* * *

Palpatine smiled as he felt the fight between Anakin and Maul began. There was nothing to stop him now, all the pieces had fallen into their place and now he waited for the foolish Jedi to make their move. Then he heard the door open to his office and felt the all too familiar presence of Mace Windu. Palpatine smiled and turned around to face the Jedi.

"Master Windu, I take it Grievous and Maul has been destroyed?" Palpatine politely asked.

"In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest, my lord."

Palpatine faces twisted into anger at Windu's statement.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I am the senate."

"Not yet."

Palpatine stood up from his chair and store holes in the 4 Jedi masters.

"It's treason then."

From underneath his robe, a lightsaber flew into his right hand. Palpatine ignited it and with a shrill screech spun around in the air and landed in front of the Jedi. In a matter of seconds, he killed two of the Jedi leaving only Kit Fisto and Mace Windu. The three of them battled it out but Palpatine overpowered Kit Fisto quickly and killed him. Windu was in a state of shock for a brief moment but continued on, stepping over the bodies of his fallen comrades.

Windu charged forward making sure to keep away from anything that could give Palpatine an advantage. The two of them fought into another part of his office, neither party besting each other. Palpatine backed up to his window and the two of them fought next to it. One of Windu's strikes that Palpatine blocked shattered the window open exposing them to the wind of Corascaunt's high rises faced. Eventually, Windu forced Palpatine's saber out of his hand and fell out the window. Palpatine, weaponless backed up as Windu tried to close the gap. The chancellor tripped and started crawling away until he was back up the edge of the Window.

"You are under arrest, my lord," Windu said.

Unbeknownst to him, Obi-Wan ran through the door to see the scene before him. Without wasting a second, Obi-Wan walked up to the two men.

"Obi-Wan, I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over," Palpatine said.

"The oppression of the sith shall not return, you have lost," Windu replied taking no head to Obi-Wan being in the room.

"No… no… no, you will die," Palpatine snarled as he started to shoot electricity at Windu.

The lightning was blinding to Obi-Wan who covered his eyes.

"He's the traitor!" Palpatine yelled.

"He is the traitor!" Windu yelled, groaning in pain as he held back Palpatine's lightning.

"I have the power to save the ones you love," Palpatine moaned as his own electricity was deflected at him. "You must choose."

"Don't listen to Obi-Wan, you will be dealt with soon enough."

"Don't let him kill me," Palpatine begged.

"I can't hold it any longer. I- I- I- I can't. I- I'm weak. I'm- I'm too weak." Palpatine moaned.

Windu slowly started to close the gap between him and Palpatine as the sith lord's face was slowly scarred and deformed.

"Obi-Wan," Palpatine called out again. "Help me. Help me!"

Palpatine fell back against the wall and his lightning stopped. Windu stood up straight, in his mind victorious.

"I- I can't hold him any longer," Palpatine moaned.

"I am going to end this once and for all," Windu said.

"You can't," Obi-Wan said, speaking up.

Windu turned and faced Obi-Wan who stood there looking at him.

"He must stand trial."

"You will be the one standing trial for what you've done while on Kamino. He has control of the senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I'm too weak," Palpatine moaned. "Oh, please don't kill me, please."

"It's not the Jedi way," Obi-Wan responded. "He must live."

Mace said nothing as he continued to stare bullets into Palpatine.

"Please don't," Palpatine begged.

"I need him," Obi-Wan statted.

Windu said nothing and raised his blade to strike down Sidious.

"NOOOO!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and sliced off Windu's hand. Windu screamed in pain as he began to clutch his severed limb. Palpatine smiled and began to electrocute Windu.

"Power!" He yelled. "Unlimited Power!"

Windu screamed in pain and the force of the electrocution sent him flying out the window and to his death. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and started to regret everything.

"What- what have I don," Obi-Wan cried out.

Palpatine laughed and stood back up to face Obi-Wan

"You've taken the first steps in unlocking the secrets of Darth Pleuegis. Join me and together we can save everyone you love."

Obi-Wan looked up Palpatine, his yellow eyes tearing into him. After a brief moment, Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll join you, just help me save their lives."

"Good… Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Valicous."

"Thank you, my master," Obi-Wan breathed out.

Palpatine smiled and put his hood up, slowly making his way to his desk.

"I have a task for you Lord Valicous. Go to the Jedi Temple, do not hesitate, show no mercy, leave none alive. You will have the aid of my personal clone troopers on this attack. The Jedi will suffer for their betrayal."

"It shall be done, master."

Obi-Wan stood up and left the room leaving Palpatine alone. The sith lord opened up his holo-projector and commed Fox.

"My lord," Fox greeted.

"Commander Fox, the time has come, execute order 66."

"It shall be done, my lord."

"You will aid the former Obi-Wan Kenobi on an assault on the Jedi Temple. Make sure no Jedi survive."

"Yes sir!"

From Cody's vantage point on a highrise, he saw many LAATs taking off from the Coruscant Guard's barracks. Boil walked up beside Cody and took a good look at them.

"What's Fox's boys up too?" Boil asked.

"I don't know, they've gone silent. All I've heard was that they've been given an order from the Chancellor and are now on the move. Also some whisperings of not having any traitorous thoughts," Cody replied.

"Want me to take Ghost squad and trail them, see what they're up to?"

"Yeah, Rex warned me about something happening with the Chancellor and the Jedi. I want to find out if this is it."

* * *

Maul blocked another strike from Anakin as the two of them battled on. The former sith apprentice countered attacked by striking overhead. Anakin blocked the strike and quickly spun around Maul to try and strike him. Maul blocked the incoming strike and kicked Anakin in the gut. The two men fell back to the window that had been shattered earlier. Anakin blocked an incoming strike to his head but failed to see the boot to his face. The Jedi Knight fell to the ground outside, hitting hard. Maul looked down at him and jumped aiming his lightsaber at Anakin. Anakin rolled away from the impact zone and stood back on his feet.

"Come on, pushing me out of things won't help you win," Anakin said, taunting Maul.

"You have Obi-Wan's arrogance."

"Kinda hard not too when you spend all your time with him."

Anakin used the force to pull his lightsaber towards him. He ignited it and charged at Maul. Maul blocked a series of strikes aimed for his chest as the two of them moved closer to a wall. Anakin forced Maul against the wall and sent rapid-fire overhead strikes at Maul who kept blocking. Eventually, Maul managed to push Anakin away and he jumped back into the palace. Anakin quickly followed suit not wanting Maul to getaway.

Anakin landed back in the palace and was shocked to see Maul not where he thought he'd be. All of a sudden, Anakin was sent flying through the air, hitting the wall adjacent to him. Maul lowered his arm satisfied with his force push. Anakin clutched himself as shockwaves of pain went through his body. He slowly got on his knees and began to cough. After a brief coughing fit, Anakin spit the contents of his mouth out and blood stained the floor. Anakin wiped his mouth off and pulled his lightsaber back to his hand.

The Chosen one stood back on his feet and looked at Maul with fury in eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh? And how are you gonna do that?"

Anakin charged at Maul once again, more aggressively this time. He showed no remorse with his strikes, hitting hard at all angles. Maul didn't back down though as when he got an opening he exploited it, forcing Anakin to go on the defensive. He used both sides of his weapon but Anakin kept blocking. Maul then tried to go for the same move he used on Anakin to nearly kill him the first time but Anakin backed away just in time. Anakin then cut down the center of Maul's blade rendering it useless. Maul then reached behind his back and pulled out the Darksaber.

"Oh come on, how many weapons do you have."

"More than enough to kill you."

Maul charged at Anakin but he held firm against every strike that he threw at him. The two combatants got locked in a saber lock but Anakin quickly overpowered Maul and slowly began to force Maul to the ground. Just Anakin almost seemingly won, Maul kicked him in the back causing Anakin to fall over him. Anakin tried to get back on his feet but quickly found himself gasping for air as Maul chocked him. Maul ignited the dark saber and looked at Anakin with pure hatred.

"You will now feel the same pain I have suffered all those years ago. You will feel the pain Obi-Wan caused me and when he comes here I will destroy him, sit or not."

Anakin couldn't say anything but silently prayed Maul wouldn't go through with it. Just as Maul was about to pull Anakin towards him, Appo and his men appeared and started to aim their blasters at Maul. Maul dropped Anakin and blocked the incoming shots with his weapon. Soon the gunfire was overwhelming him and Anakin had gotten back on his feet. Maul lifted his arms and readied a force push. Anakin shielded himself from him but that didn't stop from him and the clones getting knocked off their feet.

Maul lowered his arms and made a mad dash for a window. Anakin started to run after him but was too late as Maul smashed through the glass and onto the ground below.

"Nooo!" He yelled as he watched Maul get smaller and smaller from his vantage point in the broken window.

Anakin turned to Appo who was just as concerned. The Jedi shook his head and lifted his arm.

"Admiral, come in Admiral!" Anakin yelled into his com.

"Yes, General?"

"Do not let any unauthorized ships leave or enter the planet."

"Understood."

Anakin turned to Appo who was still looking out the window.

"Get you and your men into a gunship now, we can't let Maul escape."

"Understood general, and where will you be?"

"I'm gonna try and cut him off in another gunship."

"Got it general, let me com you in a gunship."

Appo turned from the window and walked towards his men. Just as he reached for his com, his holo started going off. Appo grabbed it and answered, revealing the chancellor.

"Sergeant Appo, the time has come, execute order 66."

"It shall be done, my lord."

Appo ended the call and looked to his men. He nodded and the soldiers faced Anakin who was still looking out the window. They aimed their blasters at him and at the sound of the guns cocking, Anakin faced them.

"Appo, what are you doing?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Open fire!" Appo yelled.

The clones began to fire at Anakin who managed to ignite his saber just in time as the shots neared him. Anakin desperately aimed the deflected shots back at the ground.

"Guys what are you doing, I'm on your side!" he called out to no avail.

The blaster fire came too intense for Anakin who decided for his own survival to start deflecting shots back at them. One after another, clones fell as Anakin deflected shots at them. Appo started to back away a bit as another clone went down. Soon it was just him and Anakin, who was marching towards Appo. Appo took out a knife and charged at Anakin. The two men clashed, Anakin tried to avoid the knife as best as possible at the same time trying to disarm Appo. He wasn't fast enough to prevent Appo lodging the knife into Anakin's left shoulder. Anakin screamed in pain as Appo removed the knife and tried to slash his chest. Anakin narrowly avoided the attack but with a renewed sense of awareness, Anakin grabbed Appo's knife arm and sliced it off with his lightsaber. Appo yelled out in agony as he clutched his arm. Anakin then sliced Appo across his chest, sending the former ally to the ground. The chosen bent down and clutched Appo's dying form.

"Why Appo, why?" Anakin pleaded.

"Good- good… soldiers… follow… orders…" Appo muttered.

Anakin was gonna ask what he meant by that until he was cut off by a gunshot. Anakin dropped Appo and backed away from Appo. He fell back onto the ground clutching his side. Anakin began to breathe heavily as he crawled his way to the throne where he slowly managed to sit himself on. Then it all hit him, the voices of thousands of Jedi being silenced one by one. He only hoped that Ahsoka was alright and that maybe this was all a nightmare.

Ahsoka and Rex charged forward cutting their way through Mandalorian soldiers. Soon the two of them reached a balcony where any remaining Mandalorians had taken off from. From behind them, Jesse and Kixx ran up to them catching their breaths.

"You two need to slow down," Jesse said as he bent over.

"I'm sorry, not my fault you had to eat a lot before this battle," Rex said.

"I think the enemy is retreating into the lower city. Any reports on if Saxon or Almec were captured," Ahsoka asked.

"Negative sir, but from what I hear there is a group of Mandalorians fighting against the deathwatch," Rex replied.

"Then we must inform Anakin then of our success and tell him the rumors. Let's just hope he's captured Maul now."

Ahsoka and the boys turned around only to be met by ARC troopers. The clones said nothing, only looking at her.

"Guys what's wrong?" she asked.

"Captain, please stand aside," their leader said.

Rex was confused but took a step away from Ahsoka.

"Die, traitor!" one of them yelled.

In a split second, they raised their guns but Rex was quicker on the draw shooting three of them. Jesse and Kixx gunned down the other four leaving them in stunned silence.

"Rex what's going on?!" Ahsoka shouted.

"What I warned you about after Kamino, it happened."

"No…"

"Our worst fears and these boys are from Appo's battalion."

"Which can only mean…" Jesse said trailing off.

"Master Skywalker is in trouble!"

The four of them began running as Rex began to com squad leaders about what was going on.

* * *

A Temple Guardian sat idly to the entrance of the Temple. Sounds of marching filled his ears as on the steps was a battalion of clones marching towards him. Leading them was Obi-Wan who the rules of the temple well. The Guardian moved to block Obi-Wan's path but was cut down before he could even speak.

Inside the temple, Masters and Padawans alike were in mid-conversation as blaster fire rang out. Jedi started falling as blue bolts were killing them on impact. Some started to ignite their sabers but were also gunned down as Fox's men stormed in. Soon the Jedi started charging into the clones but they were severally outnumbered, most getting gunned down before they could make it to the collum of clones. In the center of it all was Obi-Wan, who flanked by Fox, said nothing as the clones killed more and more Jedi.

Obi-Wan turned to face Fox who watched on as his men attacked the Jedi.

"Commander, you and a couple of troopers follow me. Let's go."

"Understood my lord, you three with me," Fox replied as he followed Obi-Wan into the Archives.

Jocasta Nu was supprised to see Obi-Wan with clones flanking him. Something felt off to her as he stared at her, face void of emotions.

"Master Kenobi," she started, "You know only Jedi are allowed in-"

She was cut off by a chocking sensation and all of a sudden she was lifted into the air. Obi-Wan used the force to pull her towards him and grabbed his lightsaber while she came towards him. With one swift motion, his blue blade entered her chest, killing her immediately. Jedi who watched this from the floor above jumped down to face the traitor.

Obi-Wan attacked first killed a Rhodian Jedi as the clones beside him started to shoot. Obi-Wan blocked an attack from another knight and killed her. Through the force, he felt a Jedi trying to attack him from behind so he quickly turned his lightsaber around and stabbed them in the gut as they were charging. Obi-Wan turned to face Fox who used the butt of his gun to hit a Jedi in the gut. As the hunched over to clutch their gut, Fox turned his gun around and shot them in the back.

"Good work," Obi-Wan said eying the fallen Jedi. "Have a squad guard the archives, I want no Jedi stepping foot in here, understood."

"Yes, lord Valicous."

Fox reached for his com and started talking into it. Obi-Wan said nothing, only eyeing the ongoing battle in the main hallway. As soon as Fox finished, the two of them left the room and made their way closer to the grand staircase. Obi-Wan remained silent as an explosion rocked the building and a collum came crashing down in front of him. Fox dodged a reflected blaster bolt and felt a fellow brother go down because of it. Obi-Wan ignited his saber as a Jedi wielding a double-bladed saber put up much resistance at the top.

Obi-Wan charged forward knocking the saber out of the human's hands with ease and delivering a killing slash to the neck. Fox looked at the headless corpse and then to Obi-Wan.

"Nice work sir," he commented.

"I don't need your praise commander," Obi-Wan reprimanded. "Now I have a task for you. I'm sending you the coordinates in where the younglings are to go in case of an attack. Send your men to eliminate them, leave none alive."

"Understood, Lord Valicous."

Fox raised his arm and spoke into his com.

"I'm sending the location of targets I want the flame troopers to hit…"

"Understood sir," said a clone captain.

Giving a hand signal his squad of troops moved into one of the locations. They saw a Jedi leading the younglings into the room and precisely shot her. The clones rushed to the now-closed door and started to blast their way in. Busting down the door, the clone captain looked to three of his troopers armed with flamethrowers.

"You know what to do," he said.

The troopers nodded and entered the room. Inside was children no older the 9 huddled into a corner as older Jedi ignited their sabers. The flame troopers opened fire and soon the room was engulfed in flames, the screams echoing in the halls. All three of them made sure that no part of the room was not in flames. After thirty seconds of nonstop flame, the troopers held their fire. The clone captain walked into the room and was satisfied seeing no standing soul. The flame troopers made their exit first leaving the clone captain. He began to turn to leave, that was until he heard a faint moaning. Looking down he saw a child crawling towards him, burn marks evident. Sighing, the captain took out his pistol and shot the youngling twice.

"Everything alright in their Captain Jack?"

"Yes trooper, now get moving we have other targets to hit," Captain Jack responded making his way out of the room.

Obi-Wan marched his way up to the council chamber, his trail covered in the bodies of Jedi unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. He entered the room, expecting to find Jedi masters coordinating a defense, instead, he found a group of children hiding behind the seats. Tears filled Obi-Wan's faint blue eyes as they looked relieved to see him.

"Master Kenobi, there's too many of them, what are we going to do," one of them asked.

Obi-Wan said nothing as he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, causing the children to recoil.

* * *

Clones marched through a hallway, looking for Anakin Skywalker. Appo wasn't responding and they were getting worried. As they turned a corner, they marched up to a closed door. The door started to open but stopped after a little second. The captain tried to force the door open but it was not budging. A squad of clones walked past on the other side and the captain called out for help. Two soldiers made their way over and also struggling at prying the door open.

Footsteps started to be heard and the squad turned around and trained their blasters on the dark abyss they came from. An eerie silence filled the air as everyone held their breath. Then a blue lightsaber lit the hallway, revealing Anakin Skywalker.

"Open fire," a clone yelled.

Blue blasters bolts filled the hallway as Anakin blocked and deflected their shots back them. The clone who yelled open fire was the first to get killed, followed by the man to his left. Anakin used the force and pulled the blasters from the next three's hands away from them. As all this was happening the clone captain started to bang on the door begging for help.

Anakin slashed his lightsaber across the chest of one clone, then the other, and the next one in his path was lifted to the ceiling. The blue lightsaber was swung at his gut, gutting him in half. The two clones in front of the officer were thrown into the wall beside them and the clone captain's begging became much louder.

"Help us! Help us please-" he begged as Anakin's lightsaber pierced his chest.

The two clones trying to help the captain open the door started to run but one quick lightsaber throw put an end to their fleeing. Anakin called the lightsaber back to his hand and limped his way out of the palace.

Upon stepping into the darkening sky of Mandalore, a squad of clones greeted Anakin.

"General Skywalker, you are a traitor and deemed an enemy of the Republic. For this, you will be shot dead," a clone said.

"If you want... me dead... so badly, why don't you... shoot then?" Anakin called out.

"Open fire!"

The clones started to fire on Anakin but he put up stiff resistance. He deflected blaster fire at his enemy the best he could as troops fell one after another. Soon, heavy clone troopers arrived with their rotary guns and began to fire. Anakin blocked as many as he could but his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand. Using what strength he had left, Anakin used the force to stop the blaster fire and hold it in air. After thousands of bolts remained suspended in air, the clones stopped firing, taking in awe at the sight. Then all of a sudden Anakin screamed and the blaster bolts came back at the clones, killing all of them.

Anakin fell to his knees and clutched his gut. Taking deep breaths Anakin did his best to keep going but his body began saying otherwise. As the dust settled from where the betraying clones once stood, another squad of troops rushed forward. Anakin sighed, feeling this would be his last stand before he was killed by his own troops. He got onto one knee and watched as the troopers got closer to him. Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand and stood up the best he could, his wounds slowly getting the better of him.

"I will… not submit- to you… ever," he managed to choke out.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and aimed it at the troops.

"General!" one of the clones called out. "General it's me, Rex!"

Anakin said nothing, not moving a muscle. He slowly advanced towards them, lightsaber aiming at their leader.

"General!" Rex called out again, removing his helmet. Desperation was laced onto his face seeing Anakin in the blood and dust-stained state that he was in.

Once again Anakin said nothing as he limped closer to the clones.

"General, we're friendlies, we won't hurt you!" Rex called out, voice cracking a bit.

Anakin slowly let his shoulders sag but kept his lightsaber lit.

"Rex, where Ahsoka?" Anakin said not moving his eyes off him.

Ahsoka appeared from behind Rex and immediately rushed towards her master after a gasp escaped her lips. Rex wanted to follow her but knew that Anakin still didn't fully trust him. Anakin's face brightened up a bit from the relief seeing his padawan still alive.

"Ahsoka!" he cried, letting his weapon fall to the ground.

With what little energy left in his body, Anakin limped over to his running padawan and embraced her in a hug. Anakin let the tears fall freely onto her shoulder, beyond happy to see her alright. Ahsoka let her own tears fall as she felt Anakin's weight shift onto her as if he completely relied on her to keep himself upright. She felt Anakin's legs give way and Ahsoka aided her master to the ground. It was at this point Rex and Kixx rushed to Anakin's side, helping in whatever way they could.

Rex kneeled beside Anakin and clasped his hand on his own.

"General," Rex started.

Anakin looked up at Rex, his eyes filled with untrust. Rex could tell Anakin had a million thoughts going through his head but he knew that he was in no state to hear the truth.

"Why…" Anakin finally said.

"Sir, I promise you I will explain everything as soon as you can stand on your own two feet."

"Appo… he… turned his gun on me."

"I know, don't worry general Kixx is working on you."

"Please let this be a nightmare, please force let this be a nightmare," Anakin chocked out.

"I wish it were general; I wish it were."

Anakin's head slumped back and Rex reached for his canteen. Rex poured what water he could into Anakin's mouth, rehydrating the man. Ahsoka had propped his head up, allowing for Rex to give him the drink. The clones made a defensive formation around Anakin, making sure no one could attack him.

"Kixx, what's his status?" Rex asked.

"He sustained quite a bit of wounds, not all caused by Appo," he replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, he's got a couple a broken bones caused by a traumatic impact-"

"Hit a wall," Anakin muttured.

"He's got a nasty knife wound to his left shoulder, Appo did that. It's not as severe as I thought, it just caused him to lose some blood. He also has sustained a blaster wound to his side, not severe but enough to cause some pain. Long story short, we need to get him on the ship so he can rest fully. I can give him a stim pack to give him enough energy to get him back on the ship with no issue."

"How can he get help if the majority of the 501st has turned their back to us?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's the thing, I planned this ahead just in case an event like this were to happen. Ninety-eight percent of all personal aboard the Resolute is with us. Retrobution is a different story with a little over sixty-six percent being loyal," Rex said.

"And what about Princess?"

"I made sure all of Appo's men were on board and none of my personal troops."

"So we can get out of here?"

"Yes, we need to get to the gunships that should be arriving here any minute and get to the Resolute."

After a little waiting, the gunships arrived and everyone boarded them. Meanwhile, Admiral Yuelaruan spoke to the chancellor.

"Under no circumstances is Skywalker and his child of a padawan to board your ship. They are traitors and shall be dealt with as such."

"Understood my lord."

As soon as that com call ended another call appeared.

"What is it, soldier?"

"Skywalker and Tano are nowhere to be found, sir. Rex has also ordered his men to fallback but we don't know where."

"I will deal with them, just continue with your mission."

The soldier nodded and the com cut out. Just as the call finished, Anakin, on his own two feet, and his allies stormed the bridge. The admiral said nothing as Anakin approached him.

"Cut ties with all contact from Coruscant, we are going radio silent," Anakin said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can no longer follow your orders," Yuelaruan replied, taking out his pistol from his holster.

Navy officers formed up beside him and soon there was a standoff with Anakin and Ahsoka having their lightsabers ignited. Rex and his men aimed their weapons at the enemy, no one willing to make a move. Then a shot rang out, a navy officer fell and all hell broke loose. Anakin blocked some incoming shots but he didn't see Yuelaruan aim at him. Rex saw this however and shot his former friend. Yuelaruan dropped his gun and fell to the ground to the dead.

Anakin limped over to the console and started to give orders.

"Alright, Rex contact Retrobution."

Rex nodded and lifted up his com.

"Retrobution do you read me?"

"Yes captain, we have taken full control of the ship and are waiting for General Skywalker's orders."

Rex looked towards Anakin whose eyes were focused on the Princess.

"Open fire on Princess."

Rex nodded and relayed Anakin's orders. The officers on the bridge started to turn the guns and soon enough the republic cruiser had two ships aiming at it.

"Resolute what's going on, why are you aiming at us?" someone asked over com.

"Fire!"

The turbo laser cannons rained hell on the Republic ship. Explosions rocked the ship and slowly the Princess began to list. After a full minute of non-stop firing, Anakin ordered a ceasefire. The two ships guns went silent but the explosions didn't stop. A massive explosion rocked the Princess and the cruiser broke in two.

"Alright, where do we go know master?"

"I don't know, Rex?"

"Let's head to Kamino, I'll explain on the way."

Anakin nodded and what remained of the 501st fleet jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Boil and Ghost squad returned to Cody's vantage point. Cody didn't acknowledge them, only watching smoke rising in the direction of the Jedi Temple.

"Well?"

"The temple is under attack, Fox's boys have unleashed hell on it."

"Then our worst fears have been realized. Get everyone on a gunship and let's get out of here while we still can. I've already commed Rex and we are going to Kamino."

"Understood," responded Boil.

Obi-Wan walked into another room and in it he found Cin Drallig holding off an entire squad of clones by himself. Drallig removed his saber from a clone captain and looked towards Obi-Wan.

"So you've betrayed us."

"The Jedi are the real traitors here," Obi-Wan responded.

Obi-Wan ignited his own saber and the two men clashed. Obi-Wan blocked a series of fencing-like strikes. Drallig forced Obi-Wan to back up some bit but a squad of troops began to shoot at him. Using the distraction, Obi-Wan stabbed Drallig in the back, killing him. Drallig fell to the ground, clearing the path for Obi-Wan.

Fox ran up beside Obi-Wan who was still looking at the fallen Jedi.

"Sir we have an issue."

"What is it, commander?"

"The Jedi are making a strong defense in the hangar. They are getting a ship ready and I think they are trying to escape. We need your assistance in clearing a path."

"Very well, follow me."

Obi-Wan led Fox and a group of soldiers to the hangar and once they arrived, Obi-Wan the Jedi holding ground.

"There ship won't be leaving trust me."

Obi-Wan jumped down to the ground and ignited his lightsaber. The Jedi Knights and Guardians saw him and immediately sent the padawans and younglings onto the ship. Obi-Wan charged forward and struck down one of the Guardians with ease. Obi-Wan turned around and blocked two Knights trying to kill him. The three of them fought, Obi-Wan blocking every strike they threw at him. He then wheeled around them and stabbed one of them in the chest. The other tried to go for a killing blow but Obi-Wan ducked underneath the strike and sliced them in half.

Obi-Wan looked at the ship starting to take off and started to move towards it. A temple Guardian tried to stop him but was gunned down by Fox's men. Obi-Wan used the force and started to hold the ship in place. He could tell they were trying to increase the speed of the ship but to no avail.

A group of clones with rocket launchers formed up behind Obi-Wan and fired. Obi-Wan felt the missiles fly past him and hit the ship in front of him. Explosions rocked the surrounding area and the ship caught fire. Obi-Wan let go and the ship flew out of the hangar. The clones became worried and thought they failed a destroying the ship but any doubts were silenced as another explosion was heard. The ship began to fall out of the sky and hit the ground below. Obi-Wan said nothing only watching the smoke rise from where the ship hit the ground.

"Sir, there are still some small pockets of resistance but I think we have everything under control, my lord."

"Good work commander, I look forward to working with you a lot more. Your men fought well and will be remembered from what they've done here."

Obi-Wan turned away from the hangar opening and marched towards the exit. Fox nodded to a couple of his men and they followed him out of the hangar.

* * *

The two ships dropped out of hyperspace and three gunships had taken off. Anakin's condition had worsened a bit, collapsing mid-jump. Rex only hopped that their raid on Kamino had allowed them a safe space.

Two clones met the landing gunships on the platform and Rex spoke first.

"Men, what's the status here?"

"We had a rebellion, sir, a couple of squads of men gunned down General Shak Ti and General Vos. We did our best to save them but to no avail."

"Where are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"In the mourge sir, along with fallen brothers. I see general Skywalker is wounded."

"Yeah, he got turned on like so many Jedi, he needs medical help now," Rex replied.

"Follow me then, we'll get him the help he needs."


	9. Brothers

**Happy May the 4th everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of one of the best TV shows of all time. With that note, I've felt numb writing this chapter because of where the two plotlines meet. As of my review of the last season of clone wars, 9/10 could have done without the Ahsoka Walkabout arc. Anyways onto the review responses…**

**RyanSquad: Oh I don't think so…**

**_Brothers_**

Anakin began to stir, the pain he felt earlier almost entirely gone. Calling through the force, he tried to sense other Jedi but he was met with a cold dark void. The only Jedi he could sense was Ahsoka, Yoda, and very few others. Obi-Wan's force presence felt cold, darkness radiating off of him. Anakin shook it off, thinking Maul was using some kind of force trick. He opened his eyes and was met with the blinding lights of a medical room.

"Ugh… where am I?" Anakin groaned.

"Kamino sir," someone responded.

Anakin tried to sit up to see who spoke but was gently pushed back onto the bed.

"No, no no, don't get up sir, you're still hurt."

"Kixx?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, it's me, sir," Kixx responded.

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's with Rex in a meeting."

"The clones didn't turn on us?"

"Rex will explain everything later," Kixx replied.

Anakin gave a slight nod and slowly sat up.

"Can't stay down can you?"

"No, there are Jedi out there that need to be saved from the clones. Obi-Wan is out there and we need to save him."

Kixx sighed and let Anakin stand up.

Rex, Ahsoka, a hologram of Cody, and every squad and battalion leader stationed on Kamino stood around a conference table on it was the Republic coms reporting in every Jedi's status. Rex was reading them off one by one to see who was still alive.

"General Plo, status dead, killed by his own troops. General Secura, status dead, massacred by her own troops. General Rham Khota, status unknown, last seen en route Rhen Var. General Mundi, status dead, gunned down by own troops. General Tapal and Padawan Kestis, status unknown, gunned down by troops, several confirmed hits on Tapal but were able to escape. General Skywalker and Padawan Tano, status unknown, last seen on Mandalore."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, he's not in these reports."

Ahsoka looked to Cody who looked at the reports blankly.

"General Kenobi, I last saw heading to the rotunda to no doubt face the chancellor. I haven't heard anything from him since. All I know is that the chancellor survived and that he's most likely dead."

"Master Kenobi can't be-"

"Obi-Wan isn't dead," Anakin said, interrupting Ahsoka. "I can still sense him, he's alive. I need to go to Coruscant, if he's anywhere he is still on the planet."

"Are you mad General!?" Cody responded. "The planet is under full Republic control, any Jedi I've heard of entering the system has either been shot down or gunned down. It's not safe for you."

"I know but I've got loved ones on the planet that I need to make sure are okay."

"Sir, I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments?" Cody asked.

"Yeah but was I one to ever follow the rules," Anakin responded smirking.

Rex and Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle at Anakin's response.

"Then how do you suggest we smuggle you on the planet?" Cody asked.

A Nubian cruiser dropped out of Hyperspace and made its descent towards Kamino. After Padme saw the temple on fire she had become concerned for Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. Satine had been frantic when she talked to her when the attack had happened and she had every right to be. Padme hopped Obi-Wan was okay and was back with Satine as her ship finished landing.

On the landing platform was Rex and Jesse who greeted the Naboo senator.

"Senator, its good to see you," Rex said, trying to break the ice.

"Where are they?" she responded.

Padme was led into the conference room and immediately rushed over to the two Jedi. Padme enveloped the two of them in a hug and held them close.

"I was worried about both of you. As soon as I got the call from Rex I rushed over here."

"It's alright angel, we're fine, just a little banged up," Anakin responded.

Padme saw the bandages over Anakin's torso and shoulder and grew even more concerned.

"Ani what happened?"

"Appo turned on me, every clone has turned against the Jedi except for the ones here."

"That's why the temple was attacked, the clones must have attacked it."

"The temple, is there still Jedi there?" Anakin asked.

"No, it was a massacre."

The room fell silent. Rex and Cody looked at each other with shock, they thought the Jedi could have held on until they got there to help them.

"Padme, where is Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

Satine was pacing around her apartment, thoughts of Obi-Wan's death filled her mind but she pushed them aside. Just then she heard the sound of a speeder and was relieved to see Obi-Wan stepping out.

"Ben!"

Satine rushed towards him and hugged him. She felt him bring her closer and leaned into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Satine, I should have told you what was going on."

"What's happened?"

"They Jedi, they rebelled against the republic and they were put down."

"Obi-Wan something doesn't add up, why would the Jedi rebel?"

"I don't know but the Chancellor is sending me on a mission."

"Where to?"

"To Mustafar, where the separatist leaders are in hiding. I am to bring them to justice and end the fighting once and for all."

Satine pondered what Obi-Wan told her, something about him felt off.

"Alright but things still aren't adding up to me. Be safe Obi-Wan and may the force be with."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

With that Obi-Wan turned around and made his way to his ship. Before he hopped in, Obi-Wan shot Satine one of his calming smiles. Satine smiled back before the Jedi master jumped into the ship.

As soon as the cockpit closed, Obi-Wan felt a tear rolling down his cheek. In the back of his mind, what was once a blinding light was slowly fading away. He still felt the death of thousands of Jedi across the Galaxy but in the end, their deaths would be justified. That didn't mean he didn't feel regret for his actions, maybe he was being lied too- 'No, don't think like that,' he reprimanded himself. Palpatine promised that joining him was the only way to save them.

"For my loved ones," Obi-Wan muttered as he left the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Anakin remained seated in the conference room. Padme did her best to comfort him but she couldn't ever understand the pain he was in. Ahsoka was on the verge of tears, Obi-Wan was most likely dead and they couldn't do anything to help him. Rex placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled the padawan close to him.

"No…" Anakin suddenly said, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Obi-Wan died once and I won't let him die on me again. I'm going to the temple."

"Anakin…"

"General!"

"Master!"

Anakin stood up and looked at his wife, padawan, and clone captain. Tears had formed in Anakin's eyes making him look more desperate.

"Ani, it's too dangerous for you to go to the temple."

"I need to know Padme, I need to know if he's gone."

Padme was about to respond but a call on her holo stopped her. Answering it, she was met with Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan.

"Padme, an emergency meeting has been called, we need you,"

"I'm on my way."

Bail nodded and ended the transmission. Padme looked to Anakin, his eyes telling her he won't back down. Padme sighed and motioned for Anakin to follow her. Anakin nodded and grabbed his robes.

"Master you can't be- You'll be killed going alone, let me come with you," Ahsoka pleaded.

"No, I don't know if I've lost Obi-Wan and I don't want to lose you too. Rex make sure she stays here."

Anakin turned to leave but Rex stopped him.

"Sir, I have to agree with Ahsoka, you can't go to the temple alone. I think both of us should tag along maybe even a squad of-"

"No, I'm not going alone. The force is with me," he replied.

"Master please just let me and Rex come, just as a backup."

Anakin sighed and looked at Ahsoka, she wasn't going to budge.

"Fine but stay close to me, you too Rex."

Padme's ship dropped them off at 500 Republica and the three friends hopped into Anakin's speeder. When they reached the temple, Anakin couldn't believe the sight. Smoke still bellowed from the ancient building and the bodies of fallen Jedi and clones littered the sight.

"The senator wasn't joking, it was a massacre," Rex said kneeling over the body a padawan. Rex saw that his eyes were still open so he closed them for him.

Anakin looked around him, trying to see if his master was amongst the bodies.

"Obi-Wan!" he called out. "Obi-Wan!"

Anakin rushed up a set of stairs and saw nothing but more bodies.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Not here, he is," responded a familiar voice.

Anakin turned to his right and was relieved to see master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, I'm so glad to see you're alright," Anakin said.

"Gone he is, survived he did. Sensed it I did," Yoda replied.

The eight hundred-year-old Jedi master jumped down from the fallen pillar he sat on. Anakin followed him up the steps further until they reached the top. More bodies littered the ground but Anakin saw people towards the entrance.

"Master look, there are people over there. Maybe they're survivors," Anakin said as he started to walk towards them.

"Skywalker, don't," Yoda called after him.

Rex and Ahsoka wasted no time in chasing after Anakin. The people Anakin was walking up to turned around and started blasting. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and started blocking the shots. Rex started shooting at the incoming Coruscant guard and Ahsoka ignited her blades as well. The clone captain shot one in his gut and another in their head. Ahsoka continued to block incoming shots as the enemy soldiers went down one by one. Soon enough the area was clear of enemies leaving the four in silence.

"Lored into a trap, you were. Using a fake message, our enemies are."

"Then we need to disable it."

* * *

Obi-Wan landed on Mustafar and walked towards the B1 battle droid.

"It's good to see you, sir," The droid said.

"Where are the separatist leaders?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Inside sir- uh oh!" the droid screamed as Obi-Wan chopped its head off.

Obi-Wan made his way inside and any of the guards that dared attack him was instantly killed. He forced himself into the meeting room and started swinging. Any droid that put up resistance was sliced in half. The leadership tried to flee but they were cut off by Obi-Wan who brutally cut Poggle the Lesser in half.

"Lord Sidious promised us peace!" Nute Gunray called out.

Obi-Wan said nothing and stabbed him in the gut. Obi-Wan deflected blaster fire directed at him and killed that last remaining droid. Wat Tambor fell back to the door on the other side of the room but Obi-Wan held it in place. As Obi-Wan marched forwards, anyone that stood in his way was cut down. Eventually, Obi-Wan made his way over to Tambor and sliced his head off.

The room fell silent as the last of the Separatist fell. Obi-Wan turned around and took a long look at the murder he caused. Regret filled his mind as he stepped over the fallen bodies. Eventually, he stood outside the facility and looked out at the lava rivers. A single tear slid down his cheek, nothing but regret filled his mind. 'Oh how far I've fallen,' he thought as he lifted his hood onto his head.

"I can't turn back now,' he muttered.

A plume of lava soared into the air and Obi-Wan couldn't help compare the turmoil in his mind to the lava planet he currently stood on.

* * *

Rex could only wonder what the temple looked like in its glory. Even in the smoldering building, he couldn't help but take in its ruined beauty.

"You Jedi had a nice place," he said to Ahsoka who had taken the liberty to go to her quarters.

"Yeah, we did," Ahsoka replied with a sigh.

The room had been ransacked, obviously, the clones were looking for anybody hiding. Any of Ahsoka's belongings had been tossed carelessly around the room. Rex walked over to a dresser and rubbed his hands over it, clearing off any broken glass. His hand hit something and Rex leaned over to see what it was. It was a photo of Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, and Echo presumably just before the citadel.

"Hey 'Soka, I'm surprised you kept this."

Ahsoka turned around and saw the photo Rex was holding.

"I try to keep the memory of my fallen friends."

Rex nodded and smiled handing the photo to Ahsoka. Just then her comlink went off, she lifted her arm and answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, I regret to inform you that the Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen. With the looming threat of this new galactic force, the time to return to the temple has passed. For now, we must go into exile and pray that a new hope will emerge from the ashes from the order. Trust only in the force and have faith in the rebellion. May the force be with you, always."

Ahsoka had teared up at the end of the message.

"General Skywalker always had a way with words."

"Yeah but he's no Obi-Wan, I just hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is Ahsoka, now come on, let's go find General Skywalker and Master Yoda."

Anakin pushed the disk into the archives and turned to face Yoda.

"Okay, I've replaced the message and calibrated it in a way to make it hard for the clones to detect it," He said.

"Good, longer it will take, for the clones."

Anakin and Yoda walked out of the archives. The two of them ran into Rex and Ahsoka who followed them to the next room. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin spotted the security holo and made his way over.

"I need to check to see who led the attack."

"Into the security holo's you go, only pain will you find."

"I have to know what happened."

Anakin turned on the security holo and watched closely. He made sure he sent the time to just the previous night and let it play out. Ahsoka and Rex watched as clones gunned down Jedi and the Jedi desperately fought back. Anakin then changed the scene to one of the hallways and he immediately regretted it. A Jedi was leading them in the attack, from what he could tell it was a blue lightsaber. The figure cut down Jedi in just mere seconds and when they all had fallen, he turned and faced the camera.

"No…" Anakin said in shock.

Rex gulped and lifted an arm to cover his mouth. Ahsoka gasped and buried her head into Rex's chest.

"It can't be," Anakin continued.

Obi-Wan turned and slashed another incoming Jedi. Anakin let the scene change and Anakin collapsed to his knees when he saw Obi-Wan kneel before Sidious or Palpatine, whatever that man called himself.

"Good work, Lord Valicous…."

The holo shut off and Anakin buried his head in his hands. Anakin let the tears fall, his mentor, the man he considered to be his brother had betrayed the Jedi.

"Gone, your master is. Replaced by Darth Valicous, he has. Destroy the sith, we must."

Anakin looked up and at Yoda, he shook his head at Yoda's statement.

"I'll go face the chancellor, don't send me to fight Obi-Wan."

"Chosen one, you may be. Ready, you are not. Too powerful Sidious is, face him you can not."

"I can't fight Obi-Wan, he's like a brother to me and father to Ahsoka. I can bring him back from the dark side, I know I can."

"Have faith in your abilities, you may have. Work it might not."

"I've got to try master."

Yoda sighed and nodded. The Jedi master made his way out of the room and presumable to get ready for his fight. Anakin got off the ground and pulled Ahsoka into an embrace. He didn't want to believe it and still silently hoped that this was all just one big nightmare.

Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, and Padme met in her apartment. The young padawan was silent as Padme hugged her.

"I can't believe it, why would Obi-Wan- Why after everything the three of you have been through?"

"I don't know Padme, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I need to find him and try and bring him back."

"Ani, do you know where he's gone?"

Anakin looked down to the ground to think.

"No… but we know someone who might."

With that, the four of them got into Anakin's speeder and flew to Satine and Obi-Wan's apartment. When they got there, Satine was sitting down on a couch looking at a holo pad. Satine heard them land and looked up to see them.

"Satine!" Padme called out.

"Padme what are you doing here, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano?" replied Satine

"We came to see you, dutchess, it's about Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"What about Obi-Wan? Is he in danger?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan is in danger."

"From the sith?"

"No from himself." Anakin paused and looked at Satine. He could tell she was pregnant, no doubt it was Obi-Wan's. That made what he was about to say even harder. "Satine, Obi-Wan has fallen to the dark side."

"That can't be true, why would he?"

"He was lied to, we all were. This dark lord of the sith has twisted and corrupted his mind and we need to find him."

"So you can kill him?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head and looked to the ground.

"Satine he's… he's my brother, I could never hurt him."

"Then why do you want to find him?"

"To bring him back from the dark side, to show him what he's done is wrong. If you won't do it for me then for your child. It needs a father that isn't murdering half the galaxy."

Satine said nothing, repeating Anakin's words in her mind. She sighed and looked at him once more.

"Fine, I'll tell you where he is. Promise me this Anakin, no harm will be done to him."

"You have my word dutchess."

"He went to Mustafar to deal with the leadership of the Separatist."

"Then to Mustafar we go," Anakin said turning around.

"I'm coming along. If Obi-Wan is truly evil, I want to see it myself.

Anakin nodded and the four of them made their way to Padme's ship. The Nubian cruiser set off for Mustafar and hopefully, they would be returning with one more person.

* * *

Obi-Wan got off is knee after talking with Palpatine. He had shut off the droids as he had asked, now he waited for further instructions. An incoming ship alert made him look at the screen near him. It was a Nubian Royal Cruiser, Padme's ship, and it was entering the atmosphere. Obi-Wan rushed out to the landing platform and removed his hood. The ship touched down and the door opened revealing Anakin.

"Anakin, hello there. What are- what are you doing here, shouldn't you be on Mandalore?"

"That campaign has ended, I lost."

"What do you mean you lost?"

"My troops betrayed me, Obi-Wan. I barely made it out alive."

"Please tell me Ahsoka is alright."

"I'm right here," Ahsoka said as she walked down from the ship followed by Rex, Padme, and Satine.

"What are you all doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We came to see you, Ben," Satine said hugging the man.

"Why? I'm safe, there was no reason to see if I was alright."

"I was worried about you. I didn't know if the chancellor had you killed as well," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, I'm in the good graces of the chancellor. There is no need to concerned about our safety, in fact I've become more powerful the chancellor."

"So what you can overthrow him?" Anakin asked.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan responded.

"Do you even hear yourself now? I thought the holo recordings in the temple were doctored but now I know the truth. You've fallen Obi-Wan, you've betrayed the Jedi."

"I've betrayed the Jedi," Obi-Wan mockingly replied. "Anakin, if anyone was betraying someone, then it was the Jedi to me. After everything I've done for them, after everything you and Ahsoka have done for them, they still don't care about you. I saw through the lies of the Jedi, I was done being their pawn. They stood in the way of peace."

"Obi-Wan we were the peacekeepers, we were trying to bring peace. You've thrown the galaxy into even more darkness."

"Have I now? I thought you would be a bit more appreciative of what I've done for you all. I brought the Jedi to justice to save you all and this is how you repay me?"

"Killing children is bringing the Jedi to justice!?' Anakin shouted.

"The Jedi had to be destroyed Anakin, you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly clear, you've become the very thing you swore to destroy. The Obi-Wan I knew and loved would have never done these things, never have said these things."

"That Obi-Wan is dead Anakin. He was plagued by nightmares and the Jedi did nothing to help him. I am more powerful than I ever was as a Jedi." Obi-Wan turned to Satine who had said nothing while Obi-Wan and Anakin argued. "Don't you see, we make the galaxy the way we want it to be. Make the rules, I have become more powerful than the chancellor."

Satine said nothing, shaking her head and backing up.

"Anakin was right, you've changed."

Obi-Wan's anger flared, Satine was betraying him. Obi-Wan turned around and saw Rex move in front of Ahsoka in a more protective manner. Not only that but Rex had lowered his right hand to where his blaster pistol was. They were here to kill him, Satine led them here so they could kill him.

"Obi-Wan we care about you, don't do this," Satine pleaded.

"Liar!" he shouted. "You're with him, you've brought them here to kill me!"

"No Obi-Wan, I didn't, I swear."

Obi-Wan said nothing and was about to do something he might have regretted. Satine was saved by Anakin, using the force to prevent him from chocking the woman he once loved.

"You've turned her against me!" Obi-Wan yelled at Anakin, pointing to Satine.

"You have done that yourself," Anakin responded.

"I will not let you take her from me!"

"Your lust for power and rage have the done that for you. You've allowed this dark lord of the sith to corrupt your mind, master, until now, now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy," Anakin said as the two of them circled each other.

"Oh, Anakin, you still have much to learn. You're blind if you don't see the peace, justice, freedom, and security that I've brought to my new empire," Obi-Wan replied as he turned around to face his once friends.

"Your new empire?" Anakin questioned.

"Don't make me kill you Anakin."

"Obi-Wan my allegiance is to the Republic," Anakin started.

"To democracy!" Ahsoka finished, brushing past Rex.

"If you aren't with me than both of you are my enemies," Obi-Wan responded.

Satine and Padme had tears in their eyes. They both knew what was coming, the fight was now inevitable. Rex now had both hands on his holsters, ready to draw at any second.

"Only a sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must," Anakin said as he grabbed his lightsaber. Ahsoka soon followed, the duo ready for anything.

Obi-Wan smirked and turned his head to look directly at Ahsoka. "You will try," he said.

Then in a split second in happened, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and flipped around to face Anakin. The Jedi Knight ignited his own blade and blocked Obi-Wan's first strike. Ahsoka ignited her own blades and charged behind Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka, no!" Rex yelled.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were striking rapidly at each other, neither one gaining any clear advantage. Ahsoka tried to land a strike but Obi-Wan spun around and blocked it. Obi-Wan kicked Anakin to the side and turned his attention fully on Ahsoka. The padawan blocked every strike Obi-Wan threw at her but that didn't mean she wasn't getting pushed back. Anakin, who had gotten back up on his feet, rushed towards Obi-Wan and kicked him in his side. Obi-Wan fell onto another walkway but quickly got back up. Anakin and Ahsoka followed him, fighting in unison as they had done so many times before.

Obi-Wan led them into the building Obi-Wan had been in just a few minutes before. Obi-Wan managed to shove Anakin into a wall, causing him to slump against it. He then focused once again on Ahsoka who managed to block all his strikes. However, Obi-Wan's constant strikes were getting too much for her to handle and one swift blow to Ahsoka's shota gave Obi-Wan an opening. Without hesitating, Obi-Wan aimed for her right hand and sliced it clean off.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka yelled out in pain.

Anakin's eyes shot open and immediately rushed to his feet. Ahsoka felt to her knees, clutching her right hand, her attention not on the blue lightsaber being raised above her.

"No!" Anakin yelled as he moved his blade in front of Obi-Wan's.

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan towards a hallway and continued fighting him there. As the two moved through the tight space, the tips of their lightsabers hit the walls around them. Eventually, they reached the main room and the fighting continued there.

Rex rushed inside and fear built in him seeing Ahsoka lying on the ground. Rex bent over her and checked to see if she was alive. To his relief, Ahsoka moaned quietly as she opened her eyes.

"Rex…" she groaned.

"It's okay Ahsoka, I've got you," he said.

Rex looked to his left and could see the two former friends trying to kill each other.

Anakin blocked another incoming strike to his side but the force of Obi-Wan's strike caused his saber to fly out of his hand. Obi-Wan then grabbed Anakin's neck and started to force him to the ground. He then started lowering his blade towards Anakin but as he got close, Anakin kicked him in the back. Obi-Wan fell forward and lost his grip on his lightsaber. Anakin stood back on his feet but wasn't standing for too long as Obi-Wan drop kicked him. Obi-Wan got back on his feet and charged at Anakin again but a swift kick to his gut caused him to fall to the ground.

Anakin used the force to bring his lightsaber to him and Obi-Wan did the same. He then swung down and was blocked by his old master's blade. Obi-Wan managed to kick Anakin off of him and stood back up. The two men moved towards each other again and the strikes they threw at each other kept picking up the pace. After repeated strikes, the two men started swinging their lightsaber rapidly in front of them and after a couple of seconds, the two met in the middle. The saber lock wasn't moving so in sync, Anakin and Obi-Wan both tried to force push each other. The two men tried hard to overpower each other but the amount of force between them was too much.

Anakin landed on a control panel and Obi-Wan landed on another on the opposite side of the room. It was Obi-Wan who got up first and immediately ran to where Anakin was. Using the table to jump off, Obi-Wan ignited his blade and tried to bring it down Anakin but the Jedi Knight rolled away. The lightsaber hit the console but Obi-Wan quickly removed it from the panel and faced Anakin once again. Unbeknownst to them, the panel Obi-Wan had hit controlled the shields and he had disabled them.

Obi-Wan kicked Anakin out the door and the two began fighting outside once more. Anakin remained firmly on the defensive as blocked strikes from either side of him. He fell back to an opening in the railing and jumped onto some pipes. Obi-Wan followed suit and Anakin got into a more fencing type stance. The former Jedi tried to attack but Anakin blocked the saber and jumped down to the platform below him.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan landed in front of him and raised his saber once again. Obi-Wan moved closer towards and raised his lightsaber in the air and Anakin did the same. With their free hands, they grabbed onto each other's lightsaber and tried to push against one other. Eventually, they broke free from each other, and Anakin slowly moved to the end of the platform. Obi-Wan swung at Anakin's side but Anakin blocked once again. It was at that moment a plume of lava flew up and landed on the walkway behind them. Magma started to rain down on them so the two of them took cover.

Anakin took the time to catch his breath, thinking about how to proceed with fighting his old master. A flaming rock hit close by him so he ducked further into the structure. As for Obi-Wan, he was waiting for the rain to end so he could strike. Once it did, Obi-Wan and Anakin moved to fight each other. The two blue blades clashed again, Obi-Wan throwing a wide variety of strikes to Anakin's side. Obi-Wan and Anakin had failed to realize that the lava that had landed on the walkway had nearly burnt its way through the metal. It was when the cables started to break did they see what was going on.

Anakin threw a couple of strikes and started to run towards the walkway. Obi-Wan wasn't too far behind as the metal began to give way. The piece of the structure they were on gave way and fell towards the lava rivers. Anakin grabbed onto a ledge and Obi-Wan grabbed onto one of his own just lower down than Anakin was. They hit the river and the building they were on started floating with it. Anakin looked down below him and saw Obi-Wan trying to climb higher. Upon seeing him climb, Anakin started to climb higher as Obi-Wan tried to use his lightsaber to cut Anakin's leg. Anakin looked to his right and saw a lava fall and knew he had to get off the structure. Grabbing a broke cable, Anakin swung himself away from Obi-Wan and aimed to land on one of the lava collection platforms.

Obi-Wan had managed to jump onto a droid just before the building had gone over and slowly made his way over to Anakin. The Jedi knight made no move to counter him only looking at Obi-Wan with regret.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I failed you!"

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan, chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

"Then you are lost!" Anakin shouted.

The two men no sudden move to attack each other, Anakin just moved his saber in front of him and got ready for any attack.

"This is the end for you my old padawan," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin didn't respond, he only waited for what was coming. Obi-Wan jumped to the platform Anakin stood on and immediately caused both men to lose balance. Anakin regained his first and used the momentum to try and land an overhead strike on Obi-Wan but he blocked. Obi-Wan tried to counter and the two of them ended up throwing a flurry of strikes at each other. It was at this point in the fight Anakin realized how tired he was getting and his injuries from earlier were certainly not helping. Seeing a riverbank, Anakin made a jump for it and felt Obi-Wan swing at him as he did.

Anakin landed on the bank and made his way over to the higher ground. He turned around to face Obi-Wan who had moved the platform they had both just stood on closer to the shore.

"It's over Obi-Wan!" Anakin started. "I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" he responded.

Anakin shook his head silently hoping Obi-Wan wouldn't jump.

"Don't try it."

Obi-Wan screamed and jumped. Anakin ignited his saber and cut Obi-Wan's lightsaber arm off as he jumped over him. Then he cut his legs off as he soared over him. Obi-Wan hit the ground and rolled down towards the river, stopping just before it. Anakin collapsed after he cut Obi-Wan's legs and felt sick. He tried to push himself up but as soon as he got onto his hands and knees, whatever contents in his stomach had left made its way to the river bank. Anakin wiped his mouth as he got up and turned to face Obi-Wan who was groaning in pain.

"You were a Jedi Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled. "You took an oath to destroy the sith, not join them! To help bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin and Anakin see the anger in his now yellow eyes. Anakin also saw regret and sadness, no doubt Obi-Wan was rethinking his betrayal.

"I hate you!" Obi-Wan screamed in response.

Anakin looked down to the ground and tears threatened to make an appearance yet again. He then looked back at Obi-Wan who seemed to be attempting to climb up to Anakin.

"You were my brother Obi-Wan, I loved you!" Anakin cried out.

It was at that moment Obi-Wan looked upset, even in his current situation.

"Help me, Anakin, please…" he groaned.

"Think about all the people you've hurt Obi-Wan. You sliced off Ahsoka's hand, the girl you saw as a daughter to you. You almost lashed out at Satine, your wife, the person carrying your child for force sake Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan let his own tears fall, regret set in fully, he had made a mistake. It was at this point where Obi-Wan's legs caught fire and shockwaves of pain radiated off him. Anakin couldn't watch anymore, using the force, he called Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand and walked away. He could have sworn Obi-Wan cried out for him and Satine.

Anakin limped towards Rex who rushed towards him to try and help him. It was at that point Anakin collapsed and he fell into Rex's arms.

"I've got you sir," he said as picked Anakin up.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin muttered.

"She's on the ship, Satine and Padme are taking care of her. Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Dead…"

"You killed him?"

"No, Darth Valicous did."

Rex nodded and led Anakin to ship. Upon seeing Anakin, Padme rushed over to him and helped Rex carry him. They laid Anakin on one of the beds and attached the life support systems to him.

"Here sir, something to drink," Rex said as he opened his canteen.

Anakin gladly accepted the drink and slowly drifted off to unconsciousness.

"I'm gonna go check on Ahsoka," Rex said getting up from Anakin's side.

"Did he tell you where Obi-Wan was?" Padme asked.

"No, but from the way he was talking, he is alive somewhere on the planet."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rex saw Obi-Wan's lightsaber attached to Anakin's belt. Rex sighed, wishing that Obi-Wan was still with them. On his way out of the room, he ran into R2 who was watching Anakin and Ahsoka from afar.

"R2, plot a course for Polis Masa," he told the droid.

R2 beeped a response and rolled his way to the cockpit. Rex slowly made his way to where Ahsoka rested. Satine was watching over the poor girl, tears sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry dutchess," Rex started.

"Don't be, I know there is still good in him, it's just hidden by the evil man he has become."

Rex nodded and sat next to Ahsoka as the ship made its way to hyperspace. As soon as the ship disappeared from the system another ship entered it was Palpatine's personal shuttle.

Ahsoka was rushed into one of the rooms on the Polis Masa based to get her a new hand. Rex had followed her while Padme and Satine went with Anakin to make sure he was okay. It was at this point Bail Organa and his ship entered the base. With him was Yoda who visited Ahsoka first.

Upon entering the room, Rex stood up and gave Master Yoda a salute but Yoda shook his head in response.

"No longer salute me, you should. Failed I have."

Rex nodded and sat back down. Yoda placed one of his hands-on Ahsoka's arm and sent calming waves through the force.

"A good friend to her, you are. Maybe more than meets the eye, hmmm?"

"Yes I do care about her, maybe a little more than I should," Rex replied.

"Funny things, attachments are. Saved one Jedi it did, destroyed another also. Protect her, I know you will," Yoda said as he walked out of the room.

Yoda made his way to Anakin who had an oxygen mask placed over his mouth. Padme held his robotic hand with her own hands until she saw the Jedi Grand Master.

"Mind me, you should not. Checking on your husband, I am," he reassured.

"You knew?" Padme asked.

"Old, I am, not blind. Made him stronger, his attachments did. Provided him a will to fight, it has."

"I haven't told him yet but I just found out that he is a father," Padme said.

"And train the new Jedi, he will. Not just yours but that of his fallen master. Bring balance to the force, he will. Chosen one and Jedi Master he is."

A long time had passed but eventually, Anakin and Ahsoka were back on their feet. They all now sat on the Tantive IV pondering what to do.

"Go to Dagobah I am, into exile I must go. Destroy the emperor, I did not," Yoda said.

Anakin said nothing, resting his head on his hand and looked down at the table.

"Go into exile, you must. Ready yourself, you must," Yoda continued looking at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"Train the next generation of Jedi, you both will. A master the knight has become," he said making his way over to Anakin.

Anakin realized what was going on and kneeled before the grandmaster.

"By the will of the force," Yoda started as he ignited his Anakin's lightsaber and held it over his shoulders. "And by the will of the council, a Jedi Master you are now."

"Thank you, master," Anakin replied as he got up.

Yoda handed Anakin back his lightsaber and then made his way over to Ahsoka.

"A powerful Jedi, you have become. Brave you were to face your grandmaster. Your trial this was."

Yoda motioned her to kneel and she followed.

"By the will of the force, and the will of the council," Yoda said.

"We pronounce you a Jedi Knight," Anakin said as he cut off her padawan braid.

* * *

Rising from a medical table was the repaired Darth Valicous. A breathing apparatus covered his mouth but not his entire head. His armor was all black and his limbs replaced by cybernetics. The only thing keeping him moving was his rage, his anger not only towards his own master but the man who turned him into this mechanical monster, Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin, Padme, Rex, and Ahsoka stood on a landing platform on Kamino. They were saying goodbye as the four of them were going their separate ways. Ahsoka and Rex had elected to lead a rebellion against the Empire while Padme and Anakin decided to go into exile on Tatooine, much to Anakin's displeasure. Satine had gone with Bail to Alderaan to raise her child there.

"Well, I guess this is it," Anakin said giving Rex and Ahsoka a holo. "Use this to contact us if you need us."

"Take care of her Rex," Padme added.

"Don't worry about her, I would throw down my life for her if needed," Rex responded.

"I know you would, Rex, take care," Anakin said as he shook Rex's hand.

"You too sir, may the force with you,"

"And you as well."

Anakin then made his way over to Ahsoka and brought her into a hug.

"Take care Ahsoka," he said.

"I will master, I've got Rex to watch my back."

Padme gave Ahsoka a hug as well and the two of them boarded Padme's ship. With one final goodbye, Anakin and Padme left the two of them on the platform.

"You owe me fifty credits," Ahsoka told Rex.

Rex groaned and handed her the amount she said.

"I knew I shouldn't have made that bet with you."

"But you did and I was right, they were married."

Rex laughed and kissed the top of her head before making their way inside the cloning facility.

**This isn't the end but there is gonna be a tiny time skip from now until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you always. -Dilloncoll**


	10. Rebellion

**Ok, so I'm changing the days in which I write so I can streamline this process. Every Friday this story is going up so I have more time to flesh out plotlines and such. Also sorry for the wait, battle scenes are tough to write. To make up for the lack of an update last week, I'm releasing this chapter an hour early.**

**Also hey I've now got a discord and you can join it by using this code: YTv4ZJF**

**Ryan Squad: I am honored that I can join you on the council.**

**The Witch Huntress: Yeah, in the moment you kinda forget that these things are supposed to happen as much as you don't want them to they still will happen.**

**Autohumans: far be it from me to get between you and the lack of hello theres in my story.**

**Guest: Thanks for pointing out that plothole, gonna have to go back and do the edit. I'm not gonna answer the second part of the review as that's part of the story I still plan to tell.**

_**Rebellion**_

_Tatooine, Six months later…_

Anakin stood out on a rock formation, watching the twin suns set yet again. He ran his robotic hand across his chin pondering about what was going on in the galaxy. The Empire was in near full control of the galaxy. The keyword is near full control as Ahsoka and Rex have been tearing holes in the Imperial Navy. The two of them had been leading their small fleet of Venators into victory after victory. Anakin and Padme couldn't be more proud of the young Togrutan. Ahsoka had laid out ambush after ambush, capturing or destroying the enemy's ships. Her army had also grown, the Kaminioan facilities giving her plenty of troops without the Empire knowing.

Padme was now seven months pregnant and he couldn't be more excited. Satine, who they've maintained contact with, was due any day now. Anakin felt like things were going well for him in exile.

"You've been staring at the sunset for a while now," Padme said breaking Anakin out of his thoughts.

"It's grown on me you know?"

"That's not the only thing that's grown on you," she replied, placing a hand on his bearded chin.

Anakin smirked and wrapped an arm around Padme's shoulder.

"Ahsoka's life day is soon," he said breaking the silence that had fallen between the two as the suns set.

"Already? With everything going on I kinda forgot."

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise her by visiting her but that'll put us at risk. Darth Valicous is running around trying to find Ahsoka and Rex…"

* * *

The Imperial high command was sat around a conference table planning their moves against the Fulcrum cell of rebels. Fulcrum, as she was known as was a brilliant strategist, able to outmaneuver any ship and lore large fleets into ambushes.

"Any word on the convoy headed to Mandalore?" asked one of the officers.

"Kuat drive yards received an emergency transmission from the convoy. All transports were destroyed and two of the three Venators sent as guard were destroyed," another replied.

"What happened to the third one?"

"Captured most likely and soon will have its guns aiming at us."

It was at that moment Tarkin and Darth Valicous entered the room. All the officers stood up and saluted the two men.

"Tarkin, Lord Valicous, we were just discussing the Fulcrum cell."

"Yes…" Tarkin sneered. "She just destroyed the convoy supposed to relieve the clones on Mandalore."

"She must be getting help from someone, some system is giving them these weapons and troops."

"No doubt she is receiving aid systems not yet under the control of the Empire."

"More of a reason to expand our influence across the galaxy."

"If we capture her systems flock to the Empire for a means of protection," Tarkin interjected.

"Capturing her will bring us closer to finding where Anakin Skywalker is," Valicous said.

"Valicous, your obsession with Anakin Skywalker will prove fruitless," an officer said.

"Agreed, Skywalker is probably dead, killed during the purge," Tarkin added.

"I know Skywalker is not dead and intend on using Fulcrum to tell me where he is," Valicous responded.

"Then how do you plan on capturing her? Any fleet we've sent at her has been completely destroyed."

"I plan to lure her into a fight she can't pass up. I have reason to believe that Kamino is not as loyal to the Empire as we once thought."

"Kamino still supplies us with soldiers, though the clones are starting to become… a more outdated troop," Tarkin replied.

"Yes but rumors have been circling that Fulcrum has frequented the planet. If they are true then I am going to request that a fleet under my command to deal with these possibly rebellious clones."

"As you wish, Lord Valicous."

* * *

Ahsoka was deep in meditation, the last few months have been hectic for her and this was the little downtime she had. Ever since order 66 went down, she had been leading the rebellion against the empire. When the fighting started, Ahsoka only had seven venators under her command. Ahsoka now had fifteen of them and with the large fleet, she was getting bolder with her attacks. Just recently, her men attacked a guarded convoy and defeated in one fell swoop. Ahsoka was pleased but she knew that these victories meant nothing if they couldn't stop the production of Imperial ships.

Rex entered the room carrying two cups of caf in his hands. If there was anyone keeping her sane it was the captain with the jaig eyes. What had started as an immediate friendship at the Battle of Christophsis had evolved over the years and the two found themselves in a relationship some considered to be inevitable. Rex placed one of the cups by her side and stood next to her.

"Watcha thinkin' about?"

"How hard do I have to throw this cup of caf to make you shut up."

Rex laughed and sat down next to her.

"How was the meeting?" Ahsoka asked.

"Good, I told the boys the plan if Imperials were to come here. I also tried to tell them that you were still thinking about the next target but they're already assuming you want to hit the drive yards."

"I do want to hit the drive yards but I'm worried we don't have the strength." Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at Rex. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up to stand.

"How many ships do we have, thirteen?" Rex asked.

"Fifteen and who's to say how many ships are guarding the place."

"We need to do something about them soon though. You said it yourself all our victories in the past couple months mean nothing if we can't deliver a crucial blow to their ship construction."

"I know what I said Rex."

Ahsoka sighed and made her way up to the bridge of the Resolute and looked at the holo map. They were on their way to pick up Tibanna gas from Bespin and they were just passing Crait. An officer walked up to them looking like he needed to speak with them now.

"General Tano, Captain Rex we've intercepted a transmission," he said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Here I'll play it for you."

The officer pressed a couple of buttons on the holo table and the image of an Imperial officer appeared.

"Greetings Commander Wolffe, your service on Utapau is no longer required and we are rotating your men out with another unit. Your transports will be arriving shortly and you will be taken back to Coruscant until further notice."

The transmission ended and Ahsoka placed a hand on her chin to help her think. Rex turned to Ahsoka who seemed eager about this report.

"Sir, this first confirmation we've head about the whereabouts of clone high command within the empire and it's Wolffe. I think we should change course and head there to capture him and his men and get their chips out," Rex said.

Ahsoka pondered for a minute before nodding.

"I agree, we'll be able to bolster our numbers." Ahsoka turned to the navy officer, "Contact the rest of the fleet, tell them we are heading to Utapau."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

The officer turned around and left the two of them at the table.

"Well so much for getting the tibanna gas," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"I'm sure Cody would love to get the gas," Rex replied with a smirk.

Ahsoka stifled a laugh and made her way to the viewport as the blue streaks of hyperspace lit the way.

Soon enough the fleet of six venators dropped out of hyperspace and made their approach towards the stationary Imperial ships. Ahsoka pressed a button on the control panel and alarms started blaring across the ship. She looked to Rex and nodded and the two of them left the bridge. As they walked to the hangar an announcement came over the intercom.

'All pilots report to the hangar, I repeat all pilots to the hangar area. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill.'

Ahsoka and Rex arrived in the hangar watching soldiers rush around the facility. The pilots were hopping into their starfighters and reading to take off. Bombers were being prepped and their crew's boarding. Ahsoka then turned her attention to LAAT gunships that were sitting next to a squadron of ARC-170s.

"I see what you're looking at," Rex said breaking the silence.

"If we're boarding, I want to capture Wolffe as quickly as possible."

"We don't know if he is still on the ground or not- your using the force aren't you?"

"Yep," Ahsoka replied.

"What ship?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out to find Wolffe through the force. After a brief moment, she opened her eyes and faced Rex.

"The lead ship, you can tell which one it is."

Ahsoka opened up a holo map and pointed to the ship in question.

"They've formed formation around her, the best form of attack is guns blazing."

"How many ships you want to capture?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, besides the flagship."

"Looking at this map, we've got two candidates. The flagship and that Venator to her starboard side."

"What makes that ship a target?"

"Cody was telling me about this particular model of Venator. Its firepower is slightly higher than normal venators and its got experimental weapon systems."

"Then I guess were capturing her as well. Get the boys ready for boarding and I'll notify some pilots to get in the LAATs."

Rex nodded and started to send out comms to get squads of troops to the hangar. After Ahsoka notified the pilots, the two of them made their way to the gunships. Torrent company, who had just recently painted their helmets like Ahsoka's facial markings, marched towards the gunships and started boarding. Ahsoka made her way to one of them and looked back at Rex.

"Race you?" she asked.

Rex smirked and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You're on," he replied.

The two of them boarded separate gunships and the hanger bay started to open.

'Pilots you are clear for takeoff, good luck, and happy hunting!'

The Resolute's cannons had begun to fire at the Imperial vessels and the space above Utapau became a warzone.

* * *

Three Imperial ships dropped out of hyperspace and slowly made their way towards Kamino. Valicous wanted to see for himself if Kamino was still loyal to the Empire or not. He vaguely could recall the memory of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a mission to this planet but he forgot what for. The dark lord boarded his transport and went to the planet below.

The shuttle landed on one of the landing platforms and its door opened allowing Valicous to step out into the rain. Two clone troopers made their way to the dark lord and saluted him.

"Lord Valicous, welcome to Kamino," one greeted.

"You're greeting is most welcome trooper. If you could escort me, I would like to speak with the leader of this city."

"My lord, with all due respect, the Kaminoian leadership is in a meeting of sorts. They are-"

"If they are in a meeting than I shall join it," he replied as he walked past the two clones.

As Valicous passed them, the two clones looked at each other before nodding and commed Cody.

"Sir, Valicous is here."

_"Great, I'll make sure no communication between us and General Tano is intercepted. In the meantime, follow Valicous and report back to me what he's up to."_

"He wants to speak with the long necks."

_"And he will, it'll keep him distracted and will allow us to get our men ready. I'll com Tano and see what she wants us to do."_

"Sir, yes sir!"

Cody walked over to the halo table and entered Ahsoka's secret frequency. Cody was surprised when Rex answered.

"Rex, where's Ahsoka?" Cody asked

_"On a different gunship."_

"What do you mean 'on a different gunship'? I thought you two were going to Bespin?"

_"We were but we intercepted a transmission about Wolffe and his boys."_

"What about?"

_"They were being transferred off of Utapau and we were in the area so…"_

"You're going to try and capture him aren't you?"

_"Affirm, brother."_

"Well good luck with that, just relay this message to Ahsoka when you get the chance."

_"What?"_

"Valicous is here."

The two clones trailed Valicous as he walked the halls. The sith lord was determined to get to the bottom of the rumors he heard.

* * *

"Tell me, sergeant," Valicous said as they turned a corner. "Do you know of Fulcrum and her rebellion?"

"Just on the holo news sir."

"The Empire is doubling its efforts in capturing her which is why I'm here. I've heard rumors that Falrcum has visited the planet and has turned Kamino against the empire. Tell me, do the rumors hold any truth?"

"No sir," he replied. "We're loyal to the Empire and if Fulcrum did come to Kamino, she would have been shot in compliance with order 66 sir."

Valicous didn't respond and kept moving. Eventually, he came to a stop and turned to face the sergeant.

"You've helped me greatly sergeant, what is your number so I can recommend you for a promotion to a rank more fitting of a soldier such as yourself."

"CT 12619," he responded.

"I shall remember sergeant you are dismissed."

The clone nodded and walked away. Valicous turned around and walked into a side room. Making sure the door was shut firmly behind him. Valicous placed down a holoprojector and began to kneel as a hologram of his master appeared.

_"What is your status on Kamino, lord Valicous?"_

"I have no doubt in my mind that Kamino is with the rebellion, my master. With your permission, master, I would like to rally my troops and attack."

_"Very well lord Valicous, you may gather your troops and bring Kamino back under our control. With any luck, this will draw out the padawan of Anakin Skywalker."_

"And I will use her lore out her master and get my revenger on Skywalker."

* * *

ARC-170s danced around the fleets as they dodged incoming fire. Both fleets had launched their starfighters and battle was growing more intense. One squad was able to punch a hole through the Imperial defenses and now covered Y wings as they made an attack run one of the Venators.

"You got one your tail green six," said one of the ARC pilots.

"Yeah, I see 'um on my radar red 4," the pilot of green six responded. "Get him off our tail Flak," he told his tail gunner.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it Ace," Flak responded.

Flak aimed his turret at the enemy ARC and started to fire. The fighter dodged the first few shots but got hit on his wing.

"I hit him!" Falk yelled.

"I'll finish him off Ace," Red 4 added.

Red 4 dropped down behind the enemy ARC and fired. His shot met their mark and the starfighter began to spin uncontrollably.

"He's down, you're cleared for your attack run green squadron," Red 4 said.

"Thank you, Red squad. Green squadron, get into attack formation now!" Green leader yelled.

The Y wings formed a V formation and descended on their target.

"Fifteen seconds, stay on target, stay on target."

The Y wings got closer and closer to the Venator which had its guns firing at the incoming bombers.

"Now!" Green leader yelled.

They launched their torpedos and pulled away from the enemy ship. As green squadron pulled away, they could feel the explosions rocking the enemy destroyer.

"Good job Green squadron, the enemy ship was heavily damaged. General Tano wants you to swing around and hit the flagship."

"On it sir," replied Green leader.

The Y wings pulled up and then spun around and began to make their way towards the flagship. As they dodged incoming fire, the bombers were able to get their payload off and the flagship became dead in space.

"This is green leader to Homebase, the enemy flagship as been disabled."

"Good work, General Tano you are clear for your attack."

"Copy that," Ahsoka said as she felt her gunship lift off.

The gunships exited the hangar bay and were immediately experiencing the incoming anti-aircraft fire. The LAATs bobbed and weaved past friendly and enemy starfighters as they made their way towards the disabled flagship. Soon they entered the hangar bay and landed in one of the side hangars. As soon as they opened the doors any resistance in the hangar was quickly dealt with.

"Where to Ahsoka?" Rex asked as he ran up to her.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and used the force to sense where Wolffe was.

"The bridge, come on!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran towards one of the doors.

* * *

Valicous made his way back to the shuttle. The rain pounded against his armor as walked to the landing platform. His mission was a success, he could tell the clones were lying to him. All he had to do is wait for his troops from Coruscant to arrive and he could make sure Kamino remained loyal to the empire.

"Obi-Wan," a voice said.

Valicous stopped in his tracks and looked around to find where the source of the voice was coming from. From where he stood he could make out the apparition of a man he thought long dead.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Was it worth it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said.

"The Jedi had what was coming for them!"

"But was it worth killing your friends, loved ones, most of all hurting Anakin?"

"He doesn't matter to me anymore, just like you don't. You're dead, you died in my arms on Naboo, you're nothing but a memory."

"Am I, after everything you did to become my padawan, after everything you did for Anakin?"

A memory from Obi-Wan filled his mind, a moment Anakin and Kenobi shared. It was a conversation the two had about what they went through on Mortis. He remembered Anakin having nightmares about Ahsoka dying again and him comforting the young Jedi. Valicous shook the thoughts from his mind and looked back at the ghost of his old master.

"As I said, Anakin means nothing to me and when I find him, I will kill him and get revenge."

Qui-Gon said nothing, only sighing at what his former padawan had become.

"You're not an evil man Obi-Wan but you saved Anakin from the same fate you suffer now. Before you stepped in Obi-Wan, Sidious was grooming Anakin to be his next apprentice. After your fight with Maul, something in Anakin changed. Any bit of darkness he had in him died and went you."

"So what? I saved the man that put me in this suit. Anakin will suffer for what he's done Qui-Gon and I soon my master will rule the entire galaxy

"Your overconfidence is your weakness, my young padawan. You must understand that what you are doing is wrong…" Qui-Gon said as he disappeared.

Valicous looked to where his former master once stood and shook his head. The force was playing games with him, he was sure of it.

"Lord Valicous, are you alright?" an Imperial clone trooper asked.

"I'm fine trooper, just looking around is all."

The clone nodded and followed Valicous as he boarded his ship.

From the platform he stood on, Cody watched as the shuttle took off. Ahsoka hadn't gotten back to him so he could only guess what to do. Cody had a gut feeling that Valicous would be back soon, he could only hope they could hold off the Imperial army.

* * *

Ahsoka and her men had fought their way to the bridge of the ship. The enemies had shut the blast doors behind them and barricaded themselves in the bridge. The troops rested outside the bridge trying to get in. Torrent company tried cutting the sides of the door but to no avail.

Rex shook his head as he watched sparks fly from the side of the doors. They weren't getting anywhere and they could be calling for reinforcements. Rex turned to Ahsoka who was watching the men cut the door.

"We aren't breaking through sir."

"I know."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka nodded and grabbed her lightsabers. She made her way to the door and ignited both blades.

"Men on me," she said.

Rex and twenty of her soldiers formed up behind her and she thrust her sabers into the door. Slowly, Ahsoka started to twist her sabers in the door, cutting through the barrier. Eventually, she nearly cut a large enough hole for the clones to fit through. When her sabers met her start points, she retracted her blades and used the force to push the door in.

"Go, go go!" Ahsoka heard Rex yell.

The clones rushed past her and blaster fire soon followed. Rex dogged an incoming shot and responded by shooting at the clone that fired at him. Torrent company filed in the bridge as the gunfire intensified. Ahsoka soon entered and started to block incoming shots.

As Rex dodged another shot, he saw him. Wolffe was behind the majority of his men shooting Rex's men.

"Ahsoka!" Rex yelled.

"Yeah?" Ahsoka responded as she blocked another incoming shot.

"I see him, cover me?"

Ahsoka nodded and the two of them started to move forward. Rex ducked underneath a blaster bold and shot a trooper to his left. Ahsoka spun around Rex and blocked incoming shots towards the two. Soon they had cut off Wolffe from the rest of his men. Wolffe growled viciously at them and tried to shoot Rex but blocked all his shots, sending them to the ground. Rex set his blasters to stun and shot at Wolffe. Wolffe was able to dodge the first couple of shots but Rex's third shot met its mark and the clone commander fell to the ground.

When Wolffe fell, the remainder of the troops and the navy officers surrendered. Ahsoka and Rex walked to the window and watched as one of the Imperial Venators began to list as an explosion appeared all around the ship.

"Valicous was on Kamino," Rex said.

"What?!" Ahsoka responded.

"Cody commed me as we were taking off. He doesn't know why he was there, he just knew that Valicous wanted to speak with the Kaminoan leadership."

"We need to tell Anakin, he'll want to know."

"Agreed, now let's get Wolffe and his men back to Kamino."

Ahsoka nodded as she began to press buttons on the console of the ship.

"Resolute, do you copy?"

"Copy, Fulcrum."

"We've captured Wolffe and the enemy flagship. I'm working on getting her ready to jump. There are still enemy soldiers on board, can you send another squad over to help us?"

"Of course general, also Captain Vaughn has captured the Venator you wanted him to capture. The enemy is now in full retreat."

"Good, Ahsoka out."

As Ahsoka and Rex worked to get the ship working again, a squad of gunships landed in the hangar reinforcing torrent company. Soon enough both captured ships formed up with the fleet and turned towards Kamino.

Valicous stood at the bridge of his ship, waiting for anything to happen. His fleet hadn't moved since arriving, they were waiting for reinforcements. They were taking to long, giving time for the rebels to prepare for an attack. Valicous was about to order his men to get ready for an attack when a transmission from Tarkin stopped him.

"Lord Valicous, I have a task for you. These are orders directly from the Emperor."

"What is it?" Valicous asked with venom in his voice.

"You are to move your fleet to Utapau, the ships that were supposed to take Commander Wolffe off of the planet were attacked. Seeing that you're the only competent commander somewhat nearby the area, you and your reinforcements are being directed to Utapau."

Valicous scowled at Tarkin but nodded.

"Tell the Emperor that I am on my way."

Tarkin nodded and his hologram disappeared. The three ships turned towards Utapau and jumped to hyperspace. Not too long after, Ahsoka's fleet exited hyperspace, and gunships and corvettes started to take off from the fleet. Ahsoka wasted no time in making her way towards the command center.

"Cody, where is he?"

"Gone, sir."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief as she looked towards Cody.

"He'll be back, I know it. I wouldn't put it past him to be returning with an army," Cody added.

Ahsoka nodded and turned towards the holo table and punched in Anakin's personal frequency.

_"Hello?"_

"Master, its me Ahsoka."

_"Hey snips,"_ Anakin greeted. _"How's the hand?"_

"It's good, master. I have something to tell you."

_"I have something to tell you as well."_

"You first," Ahsoka replied.

_"Congratulations, you're going to be an aunt."_

"I am?" Ahsoka asked confused. Then the realization hit her when she saw Padme walk onto the holo.

"Congratulations, master! I can't wait to meet them. How far along are you Padme?"

_"Seven months and Satine just gave birth,"_ Padme responded.

"She did?"

_"Yep, Mara Jade Kyrze-Kenobi looks just like her mother with her father mixed in there as well," _Anakin replied

"Speaking of Obi-Wan, he was just here to Kamino."

_"What?!"_

And with that statement, the mood in the room changed.


	11. Kamino

**Sorry for taking so long for this to come out. I just didn't feel like writing for a while but I was able to crank something out. Just countless nights of me and a friend playing Battlefront II while listening to a mixture of Star Wars, Civil War, and German Music. Then after doing that having bright Ideas for both my story and something they are working on.**

**Ryan Squad: Reveal that, I can not. Spoil the story it may or may not.**

**Guest: Yeah if there is anyone for legends they should have brought back it was Mara Jade.**

**VengetheSith: Oh far be it from me to get between you and a pleasurable reading experience without cliff hangars. Thanks for the support, yeah its kinda hard to believe Obi-Wan would turn his back on the Jedi but I plan on fleshing out his turn.**

**Edit 1: Minor text changes that I failed to realize.**

**_Kamino_**

"Ahsoka are you alright, when did he-" Anakin said frantically.

"I'm alright, he was here while Rex and I were off capturing Wolffe," Ahsoka replied cutting Anakin off.

"You have to get out of there if he knows you're there!"

"We can hold him off, I'm confident in my navy and my army."

"Ahsoka you'll be dealing with Valicous not mention the full might of the Empire!"

"Anakin's right you should leave Kamino while you still have the chance, I can see if I can find you a suitable place to-" Padme added

"With all due respect Padme," Ahsoka said with full confidence. "I can't abandon Kamino, its the clones' home planet not to mention my base of operations. If I leave Kamino I effectively leave any chance for the rebellion to grow out the window."

"I agree with Ahsoka, general," Rex added. "Kamino is our home, we didn't abandon it when the droids attacked and I refuse to do so now."

Anakin sighed and looked at the two of them.

"If things start to go sour, get out of there. I mean in the two of you, I don't want to have to bury both of you," Anakin replied.

"Don't worry Anakin, we can hold," Ahsoka confirmed while nodding.

"Hey, just because you're a knight now doesn't mean you still aren't my padawan snips," Anakin told Ahsoka

"I know Skyguy, don't worry about us. We will be fine," Ahsoka assured.

"Normally when either of us says that something bad follows. I trust you though, hopefully, I'll see you soon. If I don't hear from you soon, happy life day Ahsoka," Anakin said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Master, may the force be with you, I'll see you soon."

"And with you as well, Ahsoka. Take care of her Rex."

"Yes, sir!"

Anakin nodded once more and the holo disappeared. Ahsoka looked down to the ground as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"What's wrong 'Soka?" Rex asked as he placed his arm around her.

"Anakin is right we should be leaving Kamino but at the same time we can't abandon it and I'm gonna have to face my grandmaster and-" Ahsoka said, rambling.

"It's alright Ahsoka," Rex replied cutting her rambling off.

Ahsoka looked up at Rex who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I hate the smile of yours, it's too damn calming," Ahsoka said, shanking her head.

"I think you mean love it."

Rex pulled Ahsoka close and pressed a kiss on top of her lek.

"I have your back Ahsoka, we will win this fight like we do all the others. We just have to come up with a strategy that will give us victory. As for fighting Valicous, I know you can do it. You are a powerful Jedi you've come a lot farther since then."

"The last time I fought him I lost a hand," Ahsoka replied, unconsciously rubbing her real hand over the robotic one.

"Just keep your head up kid and stay positive."

Ahsoka nodded and looked back up at the holo table. Her eyes focused on the small fleet of destroyers she had.

"I think I know how to defend Kamino," Ahsoka said making everyone in the room look at her.

"We allow them to land-"

"We allow them to land!?" Cody asked.

"Yes, we have to give Valicous a false sense of domination. Then as we hold the back we have the fleet jump from another system and ambush them."

The clones pondered this for a moment before Rex spoke up.

"It's a good plan but who would be on the ground and who would be leading the ships?" he asked.

"Valicous will want to get his hands dirty and I don't think you all can fight off a sith lord. I'll stay on the ground and help defend the facility," Ahsoka replied.

"Then I'll lead the fleet," Rex said while looking at the holo table.

Ahsoka nodded and looked to the commanders that had gathered around.

"Alright here's what I want all of you to do…"

* * *

Valicous' fleet dropped out of hyperspace and slowly made their way to position. The efforts on Utapau were fruitless as when they arrived there, the only thing they found were Venators still breaking apart. Valicous was furious that he had to postpone the attack on Kamino, it gave the enemy time to prepare. Though he had gotten his reinforcements he knew that the rebels were gonna put up a stronger defense.

Valicous then thought of Qui-Gon, his old master. Why did he appear to him now? After everything he had done, after years of being a Jedi Qui-Gon chose to appear to him then. "He's just a memory," Valicous kept telling himself. Yet ever since then his mind wondered to when Obi-Wan was a padawan trying his hardest to impress the older Jedi. Valicous shook his head, the memories of Obi-Wan met nothing to him anymore. However, the back of his mind had different ideas, plaguing Valicous with memories of Ahsoka Tano and how much she brightened up everyone's day. Tears stung his yellow eyes, remembering their fight on Mustafar and how he hurt her. The girl looked up to both him and Anakin and he sliced off her hand.

Valicous shook his head remembering that she was a Jedi and a traitor. Soon she would be brought to justice and maybe, just maybe he could turn her into an inquisitor. Valicous smirked underneath his mask, the irony of it all, Anakin may have turned Satine against him but he would turn Ahsoka against her master.

Valicous entered the bridge and made his way over to where Imperial officers had gathered. Among the officers was Dogma the new commander of the 501st or what remained of it when order 66 went down. Dogma was a loyal servant of the Empire and an adequate replacement for Appo. Also among the officers was Fox who Valicous had requested as part of the reinforcements.

"Intel suggests that there are a total of three clone legions on the planet," Fox said looking at the officers.

"Dogma will lead the first wave, then Fox will arrive with the second wave of troops. That is when we break them, however, Tano will put up a fight, leave her to me," Valicous said interrupting the meeting.

"Lord Valicous, it's good to see you. As you can see we're going over the plan one last time," Fox said welcoming the Emperor's second.

"Let's get moving, we don't have much time to waste," Valicous responded.

"Yes, sir!" Fox replied.

With that, the clone and Imperial officers rushed about getting to where they need to. Soon gunships were launching and descending towards the planet.

* * *

Captain Vaughn knelt beside his men as the enemy began to approach one of the landing platforms. Years of training didn't prepare him for defending his home. Vaughn wasn't involved in the battle of Kamino that had taken place during the clone wars. He knew of the sacrifices many of his brothers made and he was willing to do the same again. Vaughn wasn't about to allow a tyrannical government to control him or his brothers ever again. So as the sky darkened with incoming enemy craft and exploding anti-aircraft shells, he made sure his men were in position.

Cody and the 212th held position to the 501st left. The 212th had worked tirelessly to set up barricades and other defenses in order to stop the enemy. Cody knew that the upcoming fight was going to be costly and was ready for any sacrifice he needed to make. Many in the 212th were eager however, willing to protect their home at all costs yet there were no words spoken between any of the men. Across the field of battle were going to be brothers and unlike Ahsoka's 501st, they hadn't fought any battles against their brothers. Cody had insisted the 212th be allowed to stay garrison in case anything happened, preventing the legion from fighting any other clone legions. Umbara was still fresh in their minds and the loss of Waxer was burned into their memory.

Then there was the relatively new 749th legion. This would be their trial by fire, defending their home just like they trained for these past couple months. Led by Commander Rocket, these men were eager for the upcoming fight. Before being deployed for the first time, Ahsoka had given a speech in front of them, hyping the battalion up. As they sat behind both the 501st and 212th, they were ready for whatever their leader needed them to go.

Ahsoka stood next to Commander Rocket and watched as all hell broke loose in the skies above them. Ahsoka sensed Valicous' presence above the planet and her nerves were flaring. She didn't want to face Obi-Wan again but she knew it was going to happen eventually. The sound of a ship exploding broke her out of her thoughts as an incoming LAAT fell to the ocean below.

"Sir, the AA guns will keep them off the platforms for a little while but not forever," Rocket said as he looked towards the sky.

"I know, how many of our ARCs are ready?" Ahsoka replied.

"Not enough if they decided to launch their fighters."

"It'll buy us some time, tell Oddball to launch his fighters," ordered Ahsoka.

Rocket nodded and lifted his communicator to give the pilot his orders. Soon Republic starfighters entered the Kaminoian skies and started to attack the incoming gunships. More of the imperial ships fell into the ocean below but the time that they were buying was running short.

A couple of gunships managed to land and out stepped Dogma and his men. Upon the doors to their landing craft being opened two men were shot by blaster bolts. Dogma ducked and rushed over to the side of the landing platform and took cover. Another one of his men was hit in the chest before they could even reach the platform side. Dogma lowered his range finder and looked to see who he was fighting. On the landing platform across from him was the orange painted helmets of his rebellious brothers.

"Alright brothers, for the Empire!" Dogma shouted.

"For the Empire!"

Dogma poked up from his protection and fired his blaster pistol at the enemy clones. He saw one go down and when he fired at another enemy, the clone went down. Dogma saw an alert on his hud that there was an incoming shot and ducked down. A soldier that was behind him took the hit and fell to the ground beside him.

Jesse ducked underneath a shot a fired his pistol back at the incoming enemy troopers. The battle just began and already many of his brothers had fallen. Vaughn was behind a tower and recoiled when a shot landed near him.

"You good brother!?" Jesse called out to Vaughn.

"I'm good, it's just that the gunfire on Mandalore wasn't this intense," he replied.

Vaughn turned around the tower and shot a couple of blaster bolts towards the incoming troops. An explosion rocked the platform they were on as a grenade exploded causing some of the men to fall over. Those that were caught in the blast were either killed or wounded.

"Kriff…" Vaughn muttered as he saw his wounded brothers try to crawl to safety.

Dogma and his men began to move forward, taking the bridge in between them and their enemy. As they advanced across, some went down as incoming fire hit them. Dogma fired his blaster pistol at anything that moved and he didn't miss. Many of his targets went down giving his men an opening to get close.

"Alright push across men!" Dogma yelled.

The men got out of their cover and started to advance on the bridge. As they pushed, more men fell but the losses wouldn't matter in the end. Vaughn and Jesse were getting worried about being overrun.

"We should fallback!" Jesse yelled at Vaughn.

"Fallback!" Vaughn answered without a thought.

The men got out of cover and began to run away. As they ran, Dogma's troops jumped the barricades and fired at the retreating clones. Jesse lifted up his communicator and tried to contact Ahsoka as he dodged incoming blaster bolts.

Ahsoka heard her commlink beep and lifted to answer.

"Yes?"

_"General Tano, we've been overrun, we're falling back to our second line!"_ Jesse's crackling voice replied.

"I'm on my way," Ahsoka responded.

Ahsoka started to run from her spot and rushed to the right flank. As she ran a company of 501st began to follow her as she rushed to aid her men. Once she reached their new position, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and started to deflect shots back at the incoming Imperial troops. The reinforcements that had followed her crouched beside their brothers and started to fire back. Vaughn collapsed against the barricade and let his brothers fight on.

"You alright Vaughn?" Ahsoka asked as she dodged another blaster bolt.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Vaughn trailed off.

"They're brothers," Ahsoka finished as she ducked to look at Vaughn at eye level.

"Yeah, it's hard to fight them, especially since its-"

"Dogma is advancing again!" Jesse yelled.

Ahsoka and Vaughn stood up and faced the incoming clones. Ahsoka had ignited her sabers again and began to block incoming shots. Vaughn fired his weapon at the incoming clones, wincing every time his shots made their mark.

From his position, Fox watched Ahsoka deflect shots back at Dogma's troops. Fox lowered his viewfinder and raised his commlink.

"Alert Lord Valicous, Tano is on the field."

Jesse dodged an incoming shot and fired back at the clones. As much as hated killing his brothers he had no other choice. Yeah, they could set their blasters to stun but what good is that gonna do if they're just gonna wake up and start shooting at them again. Jesse looked to his left at Ahsoka who was deflecting blaster bolts back at the incoming clones. Ahsoka always cared for the clones and she had told all her men that she didn't want to hurt more clones than necessary. Even when order 66 went down, she didn't want to hurt anyone

Ahsoka ducked underneath a shot and when she stood back up an Imperial gunship flew over them. Ahsoka looked up at it, it was being guarded heavily but ARC-170s. 'Must be Valicous,' Ahsoka thought. Ahsoka blocked another incoming shot but failed to realize another shot heading straight for Vaughn. The clone captain clutched his gut as soon the shot hit him.

"Vaughn!" Ahsoka yelled falling to his side once he hit the ground.

Jesse watched from the corner of his eye as Ahsoka grabbed the fallen clone's hand. The ARC trooper lifted his commlink and called for Kix.

"General?" Vaughn weakly asked.

"I'm right here, you're going to be fine," Ahsoka quickly responded.

The clone captain said nothing, only coughing weakly. Ahsoka looked to Jesse who was still holding off the incoming clones.

"Jesse com-" Ahsoka started to yell.

"Already commed Kix, he's on his way."

Ahsoka nodded and stood back on her feet. She once again ignited her lightsabers and started to deflect the incoming shots.

"We need to fallback! Jesse yelled.

Ahsoka looked to the other platforms and watched the 212th fight against shock troopers. She knew if they fell back, Cody might get outflanked.

"Cody do you copy?" she asked into her commlink.

_"I copy sir, things are rough over here,'_ he responded.

"You need to fallback, we can't hold the right for much longer."

_"There is no need, I sent some of my men your way general,"_ Rocket responded.

Just as he finished a squad of 749th clones arrived on the platform. Jesse smirked underneath his helmet and turned to face the enemy again. He froze when he saw Darth Valicous marching towards them.

"Valicous!" Jesse yelled.

Ahsoka turned to look at the bridge and felt her nerves flare. She took a couple of breaths to calm herself and began to walk towards him.

Valicous stopped halfway across the bridge and looked at Ahsoka who was coming to meet him. The young Togrutan hadn't changed much these few months, looking almost the same as she did when she betrayed him.

"Ahsoka Tano, we meet at last," he said.

Ahsoka said nothing, just looking at her former grandmaster. Gone was any discernible feature of Obi-Wan Kenobi all that was before her was a shell of his former self.

"Darth Valicous, only you would be so bold in attacking Kamino," she responded.

"Do not play games with me, Tano, I know you are orchestrating a rebellion here not to mention the fact you are a wanted criminal."

"And what crime did I commit?"

"You are a Jedi and a traitor and you shall be dealt with as such," Valicous responded with venom in his voice.

"What happened to you Obi-Wan, you were a good man-" Ahsoka tried to ask him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is no more, I thought you learned that on Mustafar," Valicous replied as he cut her off.

Ahsoka briefly looked down at her hand and shook her head.

"You don't have to do this master, walk away from the Empire help us fight him."

"You don't understand Ahsoka, all of this," Valicous said, gesturing to the troops behind him. " All of this was meant to keep you, Anakin, and Satine safe. The three of you betrayed me and now you will suffer the consequences."

Valicous ignited his crimson blade and got into a form VII stance. Ahsoka ignited her own blades and got into her own stance. Her opponent made the first move, rushing up to her and striking to her left. Ahsoka quickly blocked it with her lightsaber and quickly tried to strike Valicous with her shoto. Valicous managed to block and the two of them quickly began exchanging blows. The Jedi Knight brought both her sabers up to block the overhead strike Valicous attempted. Valicous tried to force his saber down on her but Ahsoka held somewhat firm even though she was forced to one knee.

"Anakin taught you well," Valicous quipped.

"You taught me at one point too," Ahsoka replied through her clenched teeth.

Ahsoka forced their blades up and tried to strike him with her shoto but once again he blocked. Valicous then forced her shoto away and swung for her neck but Ahsoka ducked underneath and sidestepped. She then used the force and pushed him away. Valicous stumbled back but remained on his feet, sighing Ahsoka charged after him and swiped at his feet with her lightsabers. The sith was able to block the strike and forced Ahsoka on the defensive again with a series of strikes to her sides. On the fifth strike, Ahsoka forced his blade up and jumped away from Valicous.

Ahsoka let Valicous charge at her, forcing her to defend once again. With each of his strikes, she felt her losing her grip on her shoto. Ahsoka blocked an incoming strike with her lightsaber giving her time to strengthen her grip on her shoto but Valicous seemed to be one step ahead of her. Valicous brought his blade down on her shoto and the force of the strike sent it flying.

"Yes, not well enough," he commented.

Ahsoka tried to strike him but every strike she tried to land, he blocked. Valicous had moved into only fighting with one hand and he seemed to counter Ahsoka with ease. He turned one of her strikes into a saber lock forcing the two combats to stop. Valicous quickly gained the upper hand once again pushing Ahsoka down to one knee.

"We need not be adversaries, Ahsoka. Join me Ahsoka and we can bring peace to the galaxy," he reasoned.

Ahsoka shook her head and reached out with the force to try and bring her shoto back to her. She felt the blade lift from its spot on the ground and fly into her hand. Ahsoka ignited the yellow-green blade and struck Valicous' shoulder. The blade met its mark, forcing Valicous to take a step back.

Ahsoka stood back on her feet and looked triumphantly at her opponent. With Valicous distracted, she quickly pressed a button on her communicator sending the much-needed signal to Rex and the fleet.

In the next system over, Rex was growing impatient. The battle could have started hours ago and he had no idea if Ahsoka was safe or not. No communications had arrived making Rex think that he should call an audible and jump to hyperspace right then and there. A beeping sound on Rex's wrist ended that line of thought as the much-anticipated signal arrived.

"Alright men, that's the signal. Jump to hyperspace, we have a battle to win!" Rex yelled to the bridge officers.

"Sir, yes sir!" came the response as the rebellion fleet jumped to hyperspace.

Valicous' yellow eyes pierced through Ahsoka as the two began to circle each other. Neither was willing to make the first move, hoping their opponent would leave an opening. Valicous decided enough was enough and attacked. A series of rapid strikes were blocked by Ahsoka who quickly got out of Valicous' striking distance.

"There is no escape," Valicous said.

The bodies of fallen troopers began to levitate off the ground and were thrown in Ahsoka's direction. Ahsoka did her best at avoiding the soldiers, not wanting to hurt them even more than they already were. One unfortunate clone was about to hit Ahsoka but she was able to stop him with the force. She then pushed him back towards Valicous who wasted no time in slicing the soldier in half. Ahsoka gasped at the scene but Valicous gave her no time to breathe, walking towards her with his ever commanding presence.

The Imperial officers watched over the ships leaving and returning to the Venators. Lord Valicous had said nothing when he was informed that Fulcrum herself was on the planet. He had just turned and left, making his way towards the surface. They assumed he was going to bring her to justice so they let him go without reporting his actions to the Emperor. It was as another wave of gunships were about to take off when something peculiar appeared on their radars.

"Sir there appear to be incoming ships from hyperspace," one officer said.

"Let me see that," their commanding officer said looking at the radar.

There were at least fourteen blips all coming from the same direction.

"Alert lord Valicous, tell him that unidentified ships are-"

"Sir multiple ships are dropping out of hyperspace now!"

The navy officer looked out the bridge window and saw several Venators exit hyperspace.

"Turn to face them and open fire!"

"Incoming!"

The arriving Venators began to open fire and the battle over Kamino began.

Valicous leaned away from the incoming saber attack. He then took a few steps back and let Ahsoka tire herself. Valicous then forced Ahsoka into a saber lock and two began to struggle against each other. He couldn't help but look into her blue eyes and feel a slight twang of regret and guilt.

_"I'm Ahsoka Tano, the new padawan learner."_

Valicous shook the memory off and puled his saber away. He then swiftly attacked her forcing her sabers farther away from her. Valicous then get the opening he wanted, forcing her lightsaber away from protecting her body. He then slid his lightsaber forward along her blade and used the tip of his saber to pierce her shoulder.

Ahsoka cried out in pain and got away from Valicous, allowing herself to fall to the ground. Valicous stood over her like a predator stalking its prey. The wind was making is cape fly with the breeze making him look more triumphant.

"I ask you again Ahsoka, join me and I will spare you."

Ahsoka said nothing, she just got back onto one knee and looked defiant towards him.

"Strike me- Strike me down… prove that you are so devoted to his lies," Ahsoka responded in between breaths.

"So be it."

Valicous lifted his saber into the air and was about to bring it down on Ahsoka when he was stopped by Fox.

"Lord Valicous, the fleet is under attack!"

"The fleet will be fine commander," Valicous responded.

Ahsoka smirked and used the force to push Valicous away. She then ignited her lightsabers and charged at him. Valicous was able to lift his blade just in time to block the strikes coming for him. He then dodged a shot for his shoulder and wheeled around Ahsoka and tried to attack her from behind but Ahsoka was able to roll away and force push him again. Valicous stumbled and once again barely blocked her attacks. Ahsoka was moving fast but she was tiring herself out even quicker.

Rex steadied himself on the console of the Resolute. The battle was getting rough as both sides now faced each other. Starfighters and bombers were also launched adding more chaos to the battle. Two Imperial ships and suffered heavy damage and were beginning to list but the Republic forces were also taking a beating. Rex watched as explosions danced across one of the nearby Venators as it began to list.

"Sir, the Dutchess is going down," an officer said from beside him.

"I can see that, try and contact her, see if we can't get men off their ship," Rex replied.

"Sir we have incoming enemy spacecraft."

"Intensify the forward deflector shields, keep our turrets hot!"

Rex watched as an Imperial ARC exploded in front of the bridge. The ship rocked again as the enemy flagship scored a heavy hit on the Resolute.

"Negotiator, do you copy?" Rex asked into the console.

_"Loud and clear."_

"Focus your fire on the enemy flagship, we can't take much more of this."

"We're trying sir but we've got a lot of fire being directed at us."

Rex sighed and steadied himself again on the console.

"Sir, the shields can't take much more of this!"

"Incoming!"

Rex watched as Y wings made their approach. His eyes went wide as they approaching the bridge.

"Shoot 'um down!" he yelled.

Rex watched as the blue bolts missed the bombers who were getting to close to the bridge. Then they released their payload making Rex's heart sink.

"Sir, the shields are down!"

"Run!" Rex yelled as he turned around.

Time seemed to slow down for the clone captain as he rushed for the bridge door. Many of the officers had followed him but they were too late. Rex felt an explosion behind him, catapulting him forward beyond the doors of the bridge and to the wall across from it. His world went black as he fell to the ground below where he had it.

From the Negotiator, the bridge hands watched as Resolute's bridge burst into flames. The officers scrambled around trying to direct the battle as they did their best to try and save their flagship.

"Alert all ships, Resolute is down and that we are taking over the battle. Have the Fives use her tractor beams to stabilize the Resolute," the commanding officer said.

Ahsoka ducked underneath Valicous' arm and used her shoto to strike his armor. Valicous was able to dodge her strike and quickly counter. His quick strikes followed and Ahsoka's lightsabers flew from her hands. Ahsoka backed away but as she was doing so, she fell and began to crawl backward until she hit a wall. Valicous aimed his crimson blade at her chest, any move she made would kill her.

"There is no escape."

"Open fire!" someone yelled from Valicous's right.

Jesse and his men began to shoot at Valicous who raised his saber to block the shots. He tried to deflect the shots back at the clones but no matter what he did, the fire was too strong. Ahsoka called her lightsabers to her and ignited them. She charged at Valicous and sliced off the arm holding his lightsabers. Sparks flew from the severed robotic arm causing Ahsoka to regret her actions immediately.

Valicous directed his eyes towards his severed arm then back at Ahsoka. The two said nothing, only looking at each other with pain in their eyes. Valicous was about to say something but was interrupted by Fox.

_"Sir we're being pushed back and the fleet is losing. We need to retreat."_

"I understand commander, commence a retreat," Valicous responded not taking his eyes off Ahsoka.

"Master-"

"You may have won this round, I will be back," interrupted Valicous.

With that he turned around, using the force to bring his lightsaber to his belt. Ahsoka turned her sabers off and watched as the Imperial forces leave. In space, Valicous boarded his flagship and the remaining fleet entered hyperspace.

The Resolute was stabilized and gunships and medical frigates rushed towards it. A medic kneeled over Rex, helping him the best he could.

"Rex will be fine," he told the soldiers beside him. "Get him to the med wing and alert the Negotiator of his condition."

Ahsoka boarded her master's former flagship and made her way to the damaged bridge. From the safety of the blast door, she could see the floating bodies of navy officers. Ahsoka let her head fall and used the force to reach out to Rex. When she felt his presence in the med wing, she quickly made her way to his bedside.

"Hey," Ahsoka said upon seeing the now awake clone captain.

"Hey," he weakly replied.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, just thrown against a wall with the force of a Rancor."

Ahsoka smiled and sat down next to him grabbing his right hand with her own. Just then an officer walked up next to her.

"Sir we have the casualty reports."

"Read them please," Ahsoka responded.

"Yes, sir. Of the men we deployed, we lost a quarter of them. As for the fleet, we've lost half our ships."

Ahsoka's heart sank at the reports, ever since going into hiding in plain sight she had forgotten how bad reports got.

"How's Vaughn?"

"Captain Vaughn is recovering alongside Commander Wolffe and some of his men."

"Good, at least not all is lost."

"Valicous will be back Ahsoka," Rex said. "He'll have more troops and a larger navy. We won't be able to fight him off a second time."

Ahsoka wanted to refute his claim but she couldn't. Rex was right, they only delayed the inevitable.


	12. Respite

**So it has been a pretty hectic week for me. This past Tuesday I graduated from high school and begin the next chapter of my life studying digital film. On top of that, the support that this story is getting is amazing and I can't thank all of you enough for it. In other news, me and my co-author/ editor have started to work on the finale. He is assisting me in writing this story and reorganizing it into the first Nightmare of Kenobi EU. Prequel Memes aside, he'll be assisting me in writing the story, and don't worry, my original vision for this story is still intact. My co-author is helping me expand my ideas into something far greater than any Jedi could ever make. As we work, our combined effort has finished the story with a satisfying conclusion. All that is left is filling in the gap between this chapter and the final chapter which won't happen for a while, we've got 23 years of galactic history yet to cover. With that out of the way, may the force be with you, my friends.**

**VengetheSith: *Palpatine laughter intensifies***

**RyanSquad: 1)… so you're the sith lord we've been looking for. 2) (This is a response to a review on an old story) I wanted to continue it but I lost passion for it midway through writing chapter 2. It was also at the hight of my HTTYD fic Rise of a King and my attention was mostly to that.**

**Guest: Good, glad you enjoyed it. This one won't be as long though.**

Ahsoka and Rex watched as more bodies were dumped into the ocean below. Each man was draped in a republic banner and was given a proper send-off. What remained of Ahsoka's forces had been pulled to the surface as well as the ships. Clone engineers were hard at work trying to repair the damaged ships, including the Resolute.

Rex had bandages across his torso and around his forehead. Though he was hurt, the medics deemed him well enough to get back on his feet. So as they stood there watching the sunset over the horizon, Rex couldn't help but think of what was to come next.

"We can't stay here," Ahsoka said out of nowhere.

"I know but where else do we have to go Ahsoka. Any planet we go to is at risk of being drawn into the fighting."

"That's just it, we have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and Valicous will return with a larger army we won't be able to fight off. We have three legions max, seven damaged warships, and hardly any supplies. We never did get that kriffing tibanna gas from Bespin," Ahsoka replied, trailing off.

Rex sighed, turning to face the young woman.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. Things look bleak right now, we never prepared for fighting the full might of the Empire. A wrench was thrown our way and we need to make do with what we have. If that means sacrificing Kamino, then so be it."

"Rex we can't sacrifice your home, I can't do that."

"Ahsoka Kamino isn't home to me, hasn't been for some time," he reassured her. "Sure I grew up here, I might have trained here but not all my memories of this place are fond."

Ahsoka said nothing, only looking into Rex's eyes.

"Home to me is that Venator getting its bridge repaired right now, home is where my brothers are currently fighting, home to me was the bunks we set up whenever we were on campaign. My home is with you and my brothers and I'm sure everyone is willing to sacrifice this planet so that we can fight another day. General Skywalker said not to give up and that we always have the ability to fight, we still have that ability."

Ahsoka looked down to the ground, unsure what to say. Rex moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head up.

"Ahsoka, look at me. We can take Fett's DNA, the blueprints for the cloning facility, and set them up wherever we go. We can blow this place to the ground and slow the enemy town. All we need is to set up the explosives and if need be, I'll sacrifice myself to make sure the Empire can't have it."

"No Rex, I can't ask you to lay your life down for me."

"When I first met you, I was given an order to make sure nothing happened to you at all costs. General Skywalker wanted me to keep you safe and even now it's the order I give myself every day. Even if that met starring down Valicous in the eye, I would do it. You mean too much to me for me to let anything happen to you."

Rex brought Ahsoka close and planted his lips on hers. The two of them locked lips until they both pulled away to breathe. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Rex's neck and leaned into his chest.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Not much but I would appreciate if you went easy on my head."

"Oh sorry," Ahsoka quickly replied and pulled away.

Rex flashed her smile and was about to lean in for another kiss but Commander Rockett walked up to them.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No at all, what is it, soldier?"

"Commander, with all due respect we are the same rank," he replied.

"Not in my book," Rex responded.

"Rex believes that experience outranks everything," Ahsoka added.

"Well then, guess I gotta get more experience. Anyways I've done a final tally of everything we have here. As you requested all of our destroyers are here but if we were to retreat when the Empire attacks, we'll be leaving with at most three of them. As for troops, we have little over twenty-four thousand men ready for combat, almost three full legions. If needed we could deploy the cadets and add another two or three legions to the defense force. As for supplies, Jesse thinks we'll run out of tibanna gas soon."

"Either of us can't leave, we're needed here," Rex told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka pondered for a moment and then looked at Rex.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but contact Hondo Onaka."

* * *

Lord Valicous walked the halls of the senate rotunda. His master had requested him ever since he returned but Valicous needed to get his arm repaired. So now as he walked into his master's office he couldn't help but feel nervous.

Upon entering the room, he saw Palpatine sitting at his desk looking at reports. Valicous walked into the middle of the room and bent his knee.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Valicous said.

"I have been informed of your failure on Kamino, lord Valicous."

"I'm sorry master, they were more prepared then I thought they were. Their fleet ambushed ours and Ahsoka Tano bested me in our fight."

"Ahh, I see. The apprentice of Anakin Skywalker was able to beat Darth Valicous in a lightsaber duel."

Palpatine got up from his seat and made his way over to Valicous.

"If it wasn't for her troops I would have killed her."

"Would you have now? Or did you hesitate because of the memories of Obi-Wan Kenobi still plague you."

"Ahsoka Tano means nothing to me anymore. All she is is a memory and she will be brought to justice."

"Will she now? You've already failed to beat her once who's to say you can do it all, Lord Valicous."

"Master I-" Valicous tried to argue.

"You've allowed a teenage girl to best a dark lord of the sith. All because the memories of Obi-Wan Kenobi still have meaning to you. Tell me Lord Valicous are you loyal to me or does Obi-Wan Kenobi stand before me?"

"I am loyal to you my master."

"How unfortunate that you are trying to deceive me. A dark lord of the sith does not hesitate to kill so prove it. Strike me down and take my place as the dark lord of the sith," Palpatine said as he turned around.

"I can not my master," Valicous responded.

Palpatine made a disapproving growl and turned to Valicous. Without warning lighting shot from his fingers, electrocuting him. Valicous screamed out in pain as he fell back.

"Always the complacent one, Obi-Wan. Forever you shall remain a servant to a higher power."

Palpatine began to laugh maniacally as his apprentice writhed out the ground. He could see Valicous try to grab his lightsaber but to no avail. After what seemed like hours to Valicous, Palpatine let up his attack. Valicous took strained breaths as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Gather your forces lord Valicous, go to Kamino again. Bring young Tano to justice, leave none alive. I do not care if you destroy the planet or not, these rebels must be brought to justice," Palpatine demanded.

"I understand… my master."

"Good, you're dismissed, my friend."

Valicous got off his knee and slowly made his way out of his master's office. The clone troopers that guarded the senate saluted him as he passed them but he paid them no attention. Valicous entered his personal quarters and rested on a chair. As he closed his eyes, he failed to realize the Jedi watching over him.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his former padawan's shoulder. He could sense the turmoil within him, the pain he felt for he thought he lost everything. There was guilt as well mixed with sorrow for his actions months ago. Obi-Wan wanted to find Anakin to help him escape but Valicous wanted Skywalker dead.

Valicous shook his head and got up from his chair. He then turned to face the force ghost, his eyes narrowing when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you," Valicous said in disgust.

"Expecting someone different, my old padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Certainly not you," Valicous responded.

Qui-Gon shook his head and made his way closer to Valicous. He ghosted his hand over the armor that he wore, looking at was left of Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, look how far you've fallen. The young man I knew would have ever done the things you did."

"That young man died with Obi-Wan on Mustafar when Anakin Skywalker did this to me," Valicous replied, gesturing to his suit.

"You allow yourself to believe that. Obi-Wan Kenobi is not dead, far from it. You're suppressing him, you're refusing to allow him to resurface because you believe there is no other choice. You think that Valicous is the be-all and end-all, I sense the good in you."

Valicous said nothing only looking at his old master.

"Palpatine is lying to you, ever since you had one on one conversations with him, he twisted your mind, twisted the reality you lived in. Ahsoka Tano never did anything to wrong you, Anakin did nothing to wrong you, Satine did nothing to wrong you. Valicous believes that because of the lies he told you."

"No, he wouldn't, he told me I could save them and they betrayed me!"

"Obi-Wan-"

"Get out of my head!"

Valicous ignited his lightsaber and swung at the ghost of his master. Qui-Gon disappeared into thin air, leaving Valicous alone with the humming of his lightsaber. Valicous shook his head and turned his blade off.

* * *

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for the Weequay pirate to finish landing. Going to Hondo for help was normally the last resort for Anakin and Obi-Wan and this was Ahsoka's last resort. When ship finished landing, Ahsoka and Rex made their way over to his ship.

Hondo walked down the ramp, smiling, taking in the sights around him.

"Master Jedi, so glad you turned to me for help."

"Hondo, I only asked for your help because you're my last resort," Ahsoka responded.

Hondo's smile faded as he continued to approach the rebellion leaders.

"I have your gas but it will cost you," Hondo said, getting right to the point.

"I don't have much in the term of credits but I can offer what I can," Ahsoka responded.

"Twenty thousand for all forty canisters," Hondo replied.

"What!?" Rex screamed. "Twenty thousand for forty canisters, we could buy a kriffing freighter with that kind of money!"

Ahsoka placed a hand on Rex's shoulder to calm him down. She turned back to Hondo to try and cut a deal.

"I can do ten thousand now and pay the rest back with protection from the empire."

Hondo didn't say anything, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"The empire will be gunning for you, they know where you operate out of. You aren't safe, they'll wipe you out," Ahsoka pleaded.

Hondo remained silent, pondering what Ahsoka said.

"You have yourself a deal, master Jedi," he suddenly said. "Ever since those two horny men split my crew, I doubt I could take on the empire."

Ahsoka smiled and turned to face Rex.

"Have the men unload the gas, I'll take care of the payment."

"Yes, sir!"

Hondo briefly watched the clone walk away before turning back to the Jedi.

"When you contacted me I was hoping for Skywalker or Kenobi. Please don't tell me of them both died."

"Master Skywalker is fine but I won't tell you where he is. As for master Kenobi, he… he met a fate far worse than death."

"Oh no not Kenobi, we used to have the most wonderful conversations. After all, my mother used to say that if you had good conversations with someone they were good friends."

Rockett walked up to them with a case full of credits. Hondo smiled at the case and took it off the clone commander.

"Pleasure doing business with you, oh and one more thing to show goodwill between us two," Hondo responded as he took out a holoprojector. "It's a map of the more secret areas of the uncharted regions."

Ahsoka grabbed the holoprojector ad looked at different systems.

"Thank you, Hondo. This will be beneficial to us in the long run."

Ahsoka watched as the pirate left and the landing platform soon became empty. Rex soon joined her as their unexpected ally left the system.

"General Kenobi always had a strange relationship with that man," Rex said.

"Tell me about it, even if we didn't plan on running into him he would be there, like that one time on Felucia."

Rex smiled and turned to watch the men bring in the gas canisters. From behind them, Boil walked up to them with concern laced onto his face.

"General," Boil started.

Ahsoka and Rex turned to face the 212th sergeant.

"Yes, Boil?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's Cody, he's uh… he's not doing too well. I think he's struggling with having to fight brothers."

"I'll go check on him," Ahsoka responded.

She then turned to Rex. "Rex stay here and make sure the ships we are taking with us are fueled up," Ahsoka told him.

"Yes, sir," Rex responded.

Ahsoka nodded and made her way to the 212th's barracks. When she opened the door, Ahsoka found Cody sitting on a bunk with his head buried in his hands. Ahsoka quietly made her way over to the clone commander, doing her best trying not to disturb him.

Cody heard footsteps approaching and lifted his head to see who it was. He was surprised to see Ahsoka walking towards him, causing him to straighten himself up as he stood to salute her.

"General," Cody greeted as he placed his right hand beside his head.

"No need to be so formal Cody," Ahsoka replied lowering Cody's hand back to his side. "Boil said that there was something on your mind."

"That's Boil being Boil sir, just exaggerating the… uhh… truth, yeah the truth," Cody stammered.

"Cody I can sense your distress in the force, please tell me what's wrong," Ahsoka pleaded.

Cody sighed and sat back down on the cot, the commander shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I've been thinking, sir, about the men we killed- I killed," Cody began.

Ahsoka wasted no time sitting next to Cody who had started to look more distressed.

"They don't have a choice though, they're forced to do the enemy's bidding because of the chip. Had Rex not found out about the chip I could be on the other side of the battlefield trying to kill you. When the order was given I would have shot General Kenobi without a second thought."

Cody shook his head at looked down at the ground.

"Maybe if I just did what I was told to, General Kenobi would still be alive. I would have stopped him from getting killed by the chancellor and he would be here with us."

Ahsoka didn't have heart to tell him what happened to Obi-Wan. Cody's emotions were already running high and she felt like telling him Valicous's true identity would make it worse. She just made a mental note to tell him before the next battle.

"I just can't shake the thought that we were bread to kill the Jedi, that we served a single purpose, that the men lost meant nothing as long as the true end goal was met. I don't understand, Ahsoka, I just don't."

"I don't understand it either nor does Rex or any of your bothers. To be frank, I don't understand it either, I could never understand what's it like to be bread to kill someone against your own will. But I am always here for you if you need a shoulder to lean on Cody. If you ever feel like you need to talk to someone I will always be here for you, don't hide your pain."

Cody nodded and felt Ahsoka stand up from beside him. He stood up with her and saluted her.

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"Anytime Cody."

With that Ahsoka exited the room.

* * *

"How long are you gonna meditate for?" Rex asked Ahsoka as they walked through the halls of Kamino.

"Long enough to clear my head, keep watch for me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course Ahsoka, just don't take too long," he responded.

Ahsoka nodded and entered her personal quarters. She took her spot in the middle of the room and kneeled. Ahsoka then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering meditation. After a brief moment, Ahsoka felt herself leave the room she was in. She opened her eyes and instead of being met with the dull white rooms of Kamino, Ahsoka found herself on a grassy planet.

Ahsoka stood up from where she kneeled and walked around a bit, taking in the scenery around her. Wherever she was, it was beautiful with its sprawling hills and calming streams of water. Ahsoka walked over to one of the streams and observed the fish swim up and down it. She then looked at her reflection, oh how far she had come since the fateful day on Christophsis. No longer was she that headstrong padawan that rather used her lightsabers instead of her mind. She and grown both physically and mentally, years of learning under Anakin Skywalker had changed her.

"Peaceful isn't it," a voice said.

Ahsoka looked around for the source and froze when she saw who had spoken. Sitting beside a tree was a ghost from her past, the ghost that now tormented her. Obi-Wan or Valicous or whoever he was, was calmly observing her as if he was debating his next move.

"Obi-Wan," she spoke breathlessly.

It was if he hadn't changed, he was in is old Jedi robes with no sign of his horrid black armor insight. No breathing mask covered his mouth and nose, allowing her to see the ginger beard she had grown accustomed to seeing when Obi-Wan was in the room. Obi-Wan also still had his hair, he wasn't bald and scarred, he looked just like he had before Mustafar.

"I don't know what this place is or why the force keeps bringing me here while I try to clear my head but it's nice. I don't get to feel the pain that was left in me after… well you know," Obi-Wan calmly explained as he stood up.

"Master Kenobi," was the only thing Ahsoka could muster as a response.

"I don't know who I am here. Somedays I'm Valicous other days I'm Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan responded as he walked towards her.

Ahsoka shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't realize how much she missed the older Jedi but seeing him again, seeing him as he did in her last good memory of him broke her heart. What in the name of the sith hells had happened to him…

"I don't know to be honest with you, things seemed to fall apart when the Jedi betrayed the Republic," Obi-Wan said, reading her mind.

Ahsoka shook her head, her eyes widening when she saw his yellow eyes.

"The Jedi didn't betray the Republic, Palpatine did," she responded cautiously.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Oh Ahsoka, you don't know what I found, what I was told while you and Anakin were away on Mandalore. You were lucky, little one…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Barris, I saw what she was planning. She was going to bomb the temple and frame you, had I not killed her when I did, well I think you can figure the rest out," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know Barris, she isn't capable of what you tell me," Ahsoka said, shaking her head.

"You allow yourself to believe that but you must sense that I tell the truth," Obi-Wan responded.

Ahsoka shook her head, not wanting Obi-Wan to get to her.

"What happened to you Obi-Wan," Ahsoka asked. "You were a good man, what changed so drastically to make you fall to the dark side?"

"Everything changed Ahsoka, I saw visions, I had nightmares of what had come and what was yet to come. I saw the Jedi's death, I saw what the Jedi had become and I had to put an end to that. I was promised that you, Anakin, and Satine would be safe but no the three of you had to go and betray me, just like everyone else!" Obi-Wan aggressively answered.

"We didn't betray you, we tried to bring you back, we tried to bring you home," Ahsoka replied.

"And how did that work out for you?" Obi-Wan asked, gesturing to her robotic hand. "How did that work out for me?"

"Anakin didn't want to hurt you, he just wanted you to stop," she tried to reason.

"Oh I'm sure, that's why I'm stuck in a suit of armor to protect what is left of me from the elements when Anakin left me to die on Mustafar. That's why I'm practically a slave to the most powerful being in the galaxy!" Obi-Wan shouted.

The ground around them began to catch fire, burning away any beauty the place held.

"Leave him Obi-Wan, we can help you, we can stop him," Ahsoka pleaded.

"No, I can't you must realize that in the end what I'm doing is right."

"No, Obi-Wan, he's lying to you. We wanted to help you, we just wanted-"

"You can help me, Ahsoka. Join me and together we can bring peace to the galaxy, restore the law and order your rebellion takes away."

Ahsoka shook her head and walked towards Obi-Wan until they were just inches from each other.

"I will never join you or the dark side."

"Then you will die!" Valicous yelled.

Valicous ignited his lightsaber and raised it above Ahsoka who didn't react in time.

Ahsoka fell to the ground with a loud thud and slowly picked herself off the ground. Looking around she was back in Kamino, no doubt hitting the ground alerted Rex. And as if on cue, the clone rushed through the door and to her side.

"Ahsoka are you alright?" Rex asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have more questions than answers…" Ahsoka trailed off.

"Why?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka didn't respond, only shaking her head.

"Why?" Rex asked again.

"I saw him!" Ahsoka shouted through her tears. "I saw Obi-Wan…"

Rex nodded and looked down at the ground briefly before pulling Ahsoka into a hug.

"I miss him," Ahsoka cried.

"I do too, kid, I do too."


	13. Victory and Death

**Wow, um, okay, pretty heavy stuff in this chapter, just a fair warning. Sorry, this took so long to get out, writer's block is a bitch and work's got me going crazy. Hopefully this is enough to satisfy you guys. Also, I updated my bio to make it more up to date**

**RyanSquad: I wish he could… 2) Possibly**

**VengetheSith: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**StressfulNowWritesFanfiction: General Kenobi! You are a bold one!**

**Guest: Right now I'm updating**

**Again sorry this took so long to get this out, hope you all enjoy…**

_Victory and Death_

Clones rushed across the landing platforms as they braced from the upcoming battle. As soon as the first-star destroyer had entered Kaminoian space, the clone rebellion had been on high alert. As they had predicted, Valicous had returned with a much larger force and no doubt a much more aggressive approach to the battle. With their fleet being pulled towards the surface, Ahsoka had ordered only the necessary personnel to keep the ships acting as mobile defense platforms to man the small fleet. Only the _Resolute_, _Negotiator,_ and the _Retrobution_ had been fitted for space travel.

Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and Rockett stood over a holo map of the enemy fleet. The four of them knew they were outgunned and out of time to do anything to save the planet.

"In my estimation, we are outnumbered by at least seven to one odds," Rockett concluded as the holo table switched to a layout of the city.

"Does that include all the cadets that we could mobilize to fight?" Cody asked.

"Afraid so sir," Rockett replied.

"Were all the charges placed Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes sir," Rex responded as he placed the locations of each bomb on the holo map. "All you need to do is give the word and this place is blowing all the way to Rishi moon and back."

Ahsoka nodded and watched as Rex shut off the table.

"If all goes as planned we should be walking away with all three legions and plenty of cadets to refill the ranks and make a new legion or two," Cody added.

"But retreats like this never goes as planned," Rockett muttered.

"Chin up Rockett, as long as we hold Valicous and his forces for a little while, we'll live to fight another day," Rex said as punched his shoulder.

The four of them left the briefing room and stepped onto one of the walkways that lined the cloning facilities. Ahsoka leaned onto one of the railings and looked out at the darkening clouds above them. The clone commanders walked up beside her and folded their arms as they looked where she did.

"One last glorious day in the Grand Army of the Republic," Rex muttered.

"It'll be a miracle if we walk away from this with all three legions intact," Rockett said.

"What did I just say, chin up soldier," Rex replied.

"What's the status of our battle lines?" Ahsoka asked the three men beside her.

"Jesse and Vaughn are acting as Vanguard with the 501st until we arrive," Rex told her.

"Is Vaughn well enough to fight this battle?" asked Ahsoka.

"He said he's fine but I've got Jesse keeping a close eye on him."

Ahsoka nodded and turned to Cody.

"The men are holding a similar position to last time but I've got Boil and Ghost squad acting as snipers," Cody said.

Ahsoka nodded again and turned to face Rockett.

"The 749th is acting as the reserve as requested. If either the 501st or the 212th need troops, I can send men. As I said before we have the cadets ready for a fight, just give me the word and I'll send them out," the commander responded.

"It shouldn't come to that," Cody reassured.

"It won't come to that," Ahsoka said. "I won't send the cadets into a battle they are not prepared for.

"As much as try to convince ourselves that we are ready for this fight, we aren't," Rex admitted. "No one in this army is prepared for what we are about to face. We are about to fight the fist of Valicous, and the full might of the Galactic Empire. No amount of training can prepare anyone for this."

"You're right," Ahsoka sighed. "But that doesn't mean we can't try."

The three clones nodded and stood in silence as the wind began to pick up around them. Ahsoka lifted her arm and began to ask if other detachments were ready for the fight.

"Wolffe do you copy?" she asked.

_"Loud and clear, General Tano. It's good to be back on the good side,"_ Wolffe responded.

"We're glad to have you back, commander. How is the evacuation coming along?"

_"We're trying to get as many vats as we can but we're gonna have to leave a lot of our younger vod behind."_

Ahsoka sighed but thanked Wolffe for the update. She then switched over to Boil's frequency who stood next to some of the anti-aircraft guns.

"Boil anything on your scanners?" Ahsoka asked.

_"Nothing so far but from what I can tell we don't have long before we start to see incoming enemies."_

"Alright thank you, Boil. Oddball, are your men ready for the dogfight?"

_"We're ready as we can be sir, just give us the order,"_ the pilot responded.

Just as she was about to lower her arm, Boil's frantic voice sounded.

_"I've got movement, ARC 170's, and Y-Wings inbound!"_

"Alright, Oddball, you are clear for engagement, have fun up there," Ahsoka ordered.

_"Thank you sir but I don't know how long my men can buy your sheebs some time."_

Republic starfighters began to take off and the battle in the skies began with an explosive start. Ahsoka looked at Cody and Rockett and nodded.

"Good luck the both of you, we'll see you on the other side," she said.

"Sir, yes, sir," the two clone commanders replied before making their way to their troops.

"Shall we?" Rex asked lifting his arms in the direction of their men.

Rex and Ahsoka reached their troops just in time as enemy gunships began to descend towards the landing platforms. A gunship in front of them exploded causing the men to duck from the incoming shrapnel. Oddball's ARC flew by weaving in and out above Tipoca City giving the ground forces some time to prepare. The Venator's that were providing covering fire was also helping but soon they had to deal with the incoming Y-Wings rendering much of their support useless. Finally, a gunship landed in front of the 501st and the firefight began.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and started to deflect the incoming blaster fire. Rex and his men also responded but it didn't take Rex long to realize that they were dealing with men from the old 501st. When he saw Dogma jump off the gunship his heart sank.

"Dogma," Rex muttered under his breath.

The poor brother, he didn't deserve everything he had gone through since Umbara. Rex shook his head, bringing him back to the task at hand. He ducked underneath a stray blaster shot and stood back up to return fire. Jesse and Vaughn had crouched behind the makeshift cover the engineers had built the previous days and took potshots at every chance they could take.

An explosion rocked the platform as the Imperial 501st advanced with whatever they could throw at Ahsoka's forces. Rex shot his DC-17s towards two clones on the bridge in front of them, hitting them. He then moved towards Ahsoka who was swinging her lightsabers as fast as she could to deflect the incoming fire.

"Pretty rough, ain't it!" Rex yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"This is so much worse… then last time," Ahsoka replied in between breaths.

Rex nodded and took cover behind a pillar. As he pressed his back against it, he watched a brother go down from a shot to his bucket. Rex shook his head and turned to face Dogma's men who had gotten somewhat closer to their position.

"Incoming Y-Wing," someone yelled.

Rex, Vaughn, Ahsoka, and Jesse looked above to find it and sure enough, there was a bomber aiming straight for them.

"Shoot it down!" Jesse yelled as he aimed his gun toward the ship in question.

"Oddball, we've got an incoming bomber on our position, can you take him down!" Ahsoka yelled over her coms.

_"I'm trying sir!"_ Oddball responded.

Rex helplessly watched the friendly ARC try and hit the bomber. He watched as the green bolts struck one of the engines, causing it to catch fire.

"He hit it!" Vaughn yelled as he ducked underneath blaster fire.

"But it's not going down," replied Rex.

Jesse tried to aim at the cockpit but all of his shots were missing. Oddball tried shooting its other engine but the enemy craft was dodging every shot. After an intense moment of dodging fire, the bomber dropped its payload.

"Incoming!" a clone yelled.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and lifted her arms to stop the incoming bomb. The bomber flew over them and exploded not too far off the platform. Ahsoka tried with all her might to slow down the bomb and much to her relief it seemed to stop in mid-air.

"Everyone, give Ahsoka covering fire!" Rex shouted.

The clones that had shot at the bomber turned to face the incoming ground troops. Rex felt another brother go down but he did his best to keep his eyes on the enemy troops. As he bent down to take cover, he stole a glance at Ahsoka who seemed to be struggling with the pressure put on her. Then a shot whizzed over his head and hit Ahsoka's forearm guard.

Rex's heart stopped when Ahsoka screamed in pain. The clone wasted no time from running his hiding spot to where Ahsoka stood. Ahsoka's hold on the bomb had loosened and began to inch its way towards the landing platform the troops held. Rex wrapped his arms around Ahsoka and shoved her out of the way, tossing his body down with her. The bomb soon hit the platform, causing a massive explosion that was felt across the battlefield.

Cody ducked underneath an incoming blaster bolt from the 41st Attack Battalion and rushed beside a clone who was taking cover. The 41st were pushing hard and the 212th was taking heavy casualties. Cody stood from where his cover was and fired a few shots at the enemy. He saw one go down but it wasn't enough to deter the enemy.

The Clone commander ducked down and leaned against the makeshift barrier. He ducked down even further as a blaster shot hit right near him. Cody couldn't but feel helpless as his brothers went down from other brothers.

"You alright, sir?" a clone said.

"I'm fine Tracer, I'm just kind of out of it. Fighting against brothers… it's hard," Cody responded.

"I understand sir, I don't like it more than-" Tracer started to say before getting cut off by a shot to the helmet.

"Tracer!" Cody yelled.

Cody rushed to the clone's side but as he picked up Tracer's hand, Cody could tell he was dead.

"Kriff," muttered Cody.

Cody stood back on his feet and aimed once again the enemy troopers. He could feel the shots whizzing past him but he did his best to keep his cool as he shot one brother after another. Cody went from target to target, hitting them square in the chest with each shot. After a few more clones went down, Cody went back to his cover and ducked his head down as more 212th came to reinforce his position.

He looked up and watched a Y-Wing fly past, followed by Oddball's ARC, and thought nothing of it until he heard the explosion. Cody looked to where the two starships had gone and his heart sank went all he could see was black smoke from where Ahsoka and the 501st held. The clone commander lifted his arm and screamed into his comm.

"Rex! Brother, are you okay?!"

No response.

"Rex do you copy?!"

Still nothing.

"Rex!"

Rex didn't respond, only hearing static. Cody shook his head violently and called Boil.

"Boil, what's going on down there?" Cody desperately asked.

_"I don't know sir, smoke's too thick to get a visual,"_ Boil's ever calm voice responded.

Jesse didn't remember what happened or how he ended up on the ground. All he could remember was Rex yelling to take cover and the clone rushing towards Ahsoka. Jesse struggled to get to his feet and coughed violently when he took in a deep breath. The Arc trooper looked around to get his barrings, all he could see were men lying on the ground in pain.

"Vaughn!" Jesse called out.

"I'm right here," replied Vaughn as he used his rifle to help himself off the ground.

Vaughn had lost his helmet, revealing his head in the dirty condition it was in. Soot had darkened his face and a small trickle of blood from his forehead made the clone look worse off then he was.

"You alright?" Jesse asked.

"I would be fine if I had my bucket on my head," Vaughn remarked.

Jesse smirked underneath his helmet and began looking for Ahsoka and Rex.

"Ahsoka!" Jesse yelled.

"Rex," he could hear another clone call out.

"Over here," came the strained but distinct voice of Rex.

Jesse ran over to where the voice had come from and saw Rex laying on the ground, shielding the young Jedi.

"Kriff brother, are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"I'm fine," Rex replied, wincing behind his helmet.

"You don't sound fine," Jesse remarked.

The smoke had cleared revealing more of the Commander's condition. His blue armor had been scorched beyond all recognition its only distinguishing feature was the Jaig eyes on his helmet and Ahsoka's markings on his forearm.

Ahsoka was worse off, the young girl was unconscious in the clone's arms. Her skin was covered in soot and her armor was damaged. Jesse kneeled to check her pulse, making sure she was alive. After feeling that she was alive, Jesse lifted his arm to comm Kixx.

"Kixx do you read me?"

_"Jesse, I read you. I thought all of you would've been killed in that blast."_

"Not all of us fared so well, there is about six of us left, all of us are hurt in one form or another."

_"Where's Rex?"_ Kixx asked.

"Both him and Ahsoka are down. Rex is conscious but he's wounded, Ahsoka, however, is unconscious but alive."

_"Alright, you'll have to bring them here for us, we're pinned down."_

"Copy that Kixx, see you soon."

Jesse lowered his arm and looked at Rex who had let his helmet slip off his head.

"Can you walk brother?" Jesse asked.

Rex silently nodded and began to lift both himself and the Togrutan Knight in his arms. Jesse quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I don't think you're fit to carry her, sir."

Rex looked at Jesse as if he had two heads and proceeded to continue to pick himself up. Once he was fully on his feet, Rex draped Ahsoka over his left shoulder and placed his bucket over his head.

"Alright men, let's fall-" Rex started to say before he was cut off.

"Dogma's pushing!" Vaughn yelled.

Jesse turned to face the bridge and aimed his blaster pistols at the enemy. The blue bolts started to fly past him as Dogma and his men pushed towards them. Rex, with his free hand, lifted his DC-17 and fired as the six clones still standing began to retreat. The clone next to Vaughn went down and look towards the man who shot him. Dogma marched towards him and was aiming to kill. Vaughn lifted his rifle at Dogma but ever shot he fired missed.

"Vaughn!" Jesse yelled as one of Dogma's shots grazed Vaughn's shoulder.

"Dogma, don't do it brother," a clone yelled.

Rex panicked as Dogma aimed at Jesse's bucket. The clone commander aimed his pistol at Dogma and fired. Dogma cried out as he dropped his weapons to clutch the scorch mark on his chest. Rex felt his throat clench up as he watched the clone fall.

"Kriff!" yelled Jesse.

"We need to go," Rex said.

The five soldiers crossed the bridge as more of the enemy poured in. Once they made it to where friendlies held, Jesse, Vaughn, and two clones turned to face the enemy and gave covering fire while Rex set Ahsoka down behind a crate. Rex felt one of his brothers go down and watched as one of the clones that had fallen back with them take his last breath.

Jesse and Vaughn dashed for the makeshift barricades as the incoming fire was getting too hot for them. Unbeknownst to them, a clone with a Z-6 had made his way onto the bridge and let loose his endless storm of blaster fire. The incoming fire was too heavy for the enemy 501st who began to fall back. The heavy gunner smirked and made his way over beside Jesse and Vaughn.

"Good shooting kid," Jesse said as he peered over to fire his weapons.

"Thank you sir!" the soldier responded.

"What's your name kid?" Vaughn asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Rotary, sir."

"Well Rotary, we need heavy gunners like you, go talk to Commander Rex over there," Jesse said pointing at the clone in question.

Rotary nodded and made his way towards Rex.

Kixx checked over Ahsoka again, making sure he didn't miss anything. The poor girl was still unconscious and the fighting was only getting worse. Ahsoka's still form was like a nightmare for Rex, never had he seen her so still.

"She'll be fine Rex but I think we should get her off the battlefield," Kixx said as he put away a scanner.

"We can't get her to one of the ships yet, it's dangerous," Rex responded

"It can't be worse than being down here."

"How long do you think it'll take you to get her on Resolute?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, depends on how long you can hold them off," Kix said gesturing to the enemy soldiers.

"As long as you need,"

Ahsoka sturred awake and blinked her eyes to adjust to her new surroundings.

"Uhh what happened," she muttered.

"Ahsoka," Rex said in relief.

"I'm okay, Rexter, I'm okay."

Ahsoka tried to stand up but an unbearable pain shot from her left leg. Ahsoka groaned in pain and sat back down.

"Kriff my leg hurts," she muttered.

"I thought you said you checked her legs," Rex said turning to Kixx.

"And I said I'm gonna need the equipment on the Resolute to get a more extensive body exam."

Rex gave a low growl of disapproval and stood up to face his troops. He was surprised to see a shiny coming towards him.

"Sir, Sergeant Jesse said to come and speak with you. He said the 501st needs heavy gunners like me," The soldier said.

Rex nodded and looked at Ahsoka.

"What do you think sir?" he asked.

"Give him a shot," Ahsoka responded.

Rex nodded and turned the clone soldier.

"Welcome to the 501st soldier, the name's Rex but you call me commander or sir. This is Ahsoka Tano our commanding officer and Jedi," Rex said, gesturing towards Ahsoka. "What's your name shiny."

"Shiny sir?" the clone asked.

"Your armor, it's shiny and brand new, just like you," Ahsoka answered.

"I'm Rotary."

"Good to meet you Rotary, we'll deal with your armor after the battle now go help Jesse hold his position," Rex said.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Ahsoka smiled as the clone went back over to Jesse and tried to get up again but Rex was quick to stop her.

"Uh un, kid, you're hurt remember?" Rex scolded.

"I have to help Rex."

Rex sighed knowing nothing was going to stop her from staying down. Ahsoka placed her right arm on his shoulder to help her hobble around on her good leg. After putting more weight on her good leg she removed her arm from Rex's shoulder.

"I should be good," Ahsoka said as she ignited both her lightsabers.

"Alright but don't try anything stupid," Rex responded.

Rex and Ahsoka made their way towards the barricades and crouched beside Jesse and Vaughn. Jesse nodded when he saw the two of them and peered over the barricade to shoot.

"Are you okay General?" Vaughn asked.

"I'm fine, leg hurts though," Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka looked at the incoming enemy troops and sighed. There was no way they were going to hold. Just then an explosion was felt across the entire battlefield causing a couple of clones to lose their balance. Ahsoka looked around for its source and was crestfallen when she watched as one of her Venators began to rip apart.

_"We've lost the Fives,"_ Boil's voice said over comms.

"We can see that," Ahsoka sighed.

Jesse shook his head and looked back towards the enemy troops but when he did, his heart stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"Valicous is here!" Jesse yelled.

Everyone turned to face the enemy and blasters were soon trained on the sith lord. Ahsoka's troops began to open fire but their shots were being deflected. Rex watched as some of the deflected shots hit his men.

"Ahsoka we can't hold him off!" Rex shouted.

"I know, Boil give us covering fire!" Ahsoka yelled into her comm.

"Understood, sir!"

Boil's men aimed their rifles towards the men attacking the 501st and fired. Each shot met its mark, hitting the clones in their chests. After hitting a few brothers Boil dropped his gun and buried his head on the railing in front of them.

"Are you alright sir?" a soldier beside him asked.

"I hate this, killing brothers, its- Waxer went out like this," Boil responded.

"I know sir but we have to keep fighting and fight in memory of-" the clone tried to say before a shot went through his helmet.

"Snipers get down!" Boil yelled.

Boil ducked down and grabbed his rifle from its resting spot. He then lifted his arm and yelled into his comm.

"General we're getting counter snipped, please tell me you were able to fall back!"

_"Umm, kind of,"_ Ahsoka responded.

Ahsoka deflected a blaster bolt with her shoto as the 501st crossed the bridge. With Valicous on the field, the clones were getting more aggressive. Ahsoka and her men we're overrun and they had to get out of there. She then spun around and started to chase after her men.

A clone next to Ahsoka stopped moving and started to thrash erratically. When Ahsoka turned to look at him, he flew back into a red lightsaber. Valicous was a lot closer than Ahsoka remembered. Ahsoka raised her lightsabers and took up a defensive stance.

"Ahsoka!" Valicous called to her.

Ahsoka didn't say anything, only letting the sound of the rain that had begun to fall respond.

"Ahsoka, I ask you last time, join me or die," Valicous said.

"I'll never join you, I'll never serve the sith!" Ahsoka shouted.

Vailcous stood in silence observing the young woman before him. Memories of missions they had gone on, relaxing moments in the temple all began to flood back to him. Memories of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the memories of a man struck with guilt.

_Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked through the halls of the temple. Anakin was off galavanting somewhere, most likely with Senator Amidala. The three had them had just returned to Coruscant and their ordeal on Mortis was still fresh on their minds._

_"Are you alright Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking Ahsoka from her thoughts._

_"Huh?" Ahsoka responded._

_"I asked if you aright," Obi-Wan softly asked._

_"Oh, I'm fine master, thank you," Ahsoka quickly replied._

_Obi-Wan didn't feel convinced with what the girl said. He could tell what happened to them weighed heavily on her conscience. Anakin had sworn Obi-Wan to secrecy about Ahsoka's death, however, and unless Ahsoka asked, Obi-Wan would stay silent._

_"It's just… I remember waking up and seeing Master Skywalker so relieved to see me. What happened, Anakin won't tell me."_

_"The Son did something to you but Anakin made me promise not to tell you. I don't think-"_

_"Did I die?" Ahsoka cut him off._

_Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks when Ahsoka spoke. He turned to face her and saw the tears threatening to fall. Obi-Wan sighed and stole a glance at the ground before answering Ahsoka._

_"The Son took control of you and when you completed what he wanted you to do, he killed you," Obi-Wan cautiously replied._

_"Oh…" Ahsoka trailed off._

_Ahsoka turned away from him, choosing to look at the setting sun through the window._

_"Anakin wanted to save you and the Daughter's dying wish was to transfer what was left of her life into you."_

_Ahsoka said nothing so Obi-Wan walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Anakin has taught you well, young one. You are a strong young woman, you've died and lived to tell the tale."_

_Ahsoka gave a slight snicker at Obi-Wan's attempt at a joke. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, knowing he cheered Ahsoka up._

_"Anakin is very proud of you and so am I. You've become a far greater Jedi than we could have possibly hoped. Anakin was just afraid you wouldn't take it well."_

_"Well, I'm glad you told me the truth," Ahsoka said._

_Obi-Wan smiled before returning his gaze towards the setting sun._

_"Master Kenobi!" he could hear Ahsoka say as she picked up his "dead" body._

_Obi-Wan let his eyes crack open a bit and felt his heart sink immediately when he saw the tears._

_'I shouldn't have agreed to this' he thought._

_"Don't go, master," Ahsoka cried._

_Obi-Wan shouldn't move, he couldn't move, he was dead after all but seeing Ahsoka crying broke his heart. Weakly lifting his right arm, he cupped Ahsoka's cheek. Ahsoka recoiled for a second but leaned into his touch as she cradled his body. Using his thumb, Obi-Wan wiped away the tears from her left eye and let himself go limp._

Ahsoka watched as Valicous's eyes turned from yellow to blue. She was getting through to him, he was remembering who he is.

"Fight him, master, leave him behind, come home."

The young Jedi Knight could have sworn she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't leave you…" Ahsoka said, pausing for a brief moment. "Not now, not ever."

Valico- no Obi-Wan loosened his grip on his lightsaber. Obi-Wan felt remorse, a great deal of it. He mentally was kicking himself for allowing himself to become what he swore to destroy. He never wanted things to transpire the way they had. Obi-Wan just wanted to save the ones he loved.

"I- I-" Obi-Wan stuttered.

_"Do what must be done Lord Valicous. Show Ahsoka Tano no mercy, she is the key to Anakin Skywalker. Bring her to justice and destroy her pitiful rebellion," Palpatine demanded before he had left Coruscant._

_"It shall be done, my master," Valicous responded._

Obi-Wan's eyes turned to gold once more and Valicous took back control.

"Then you will die," Valicous responded with venom laced in his voice.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as Valicous ignited his lightsaber and moved towards her. The only thing she could do was ignite her blades. The two of them clashed on the bridge, Ahsoka firmly on the defensive.

Rex dropped below the balcony wall and checked his weapons for any damage. Once he was satisfied with his pistol's condition, he took a look around his men and was confused when he didn't see Ahsoka.

"Jesse, where's Ahsoka?" he asked the ARC trooper.

"She's fighting Valicous," Jesse responded.

"What?!" Rex shouted.

Rex looked towards the bridge they had just crossed and sure enough, Ahsoka was fighting Valicous. The clone sighed and raised his weapons.

"Alright cover me, Ahsoka's hurt, she can't fight Valicous on her own."

Jesse nodded and directed the men to fire at the incoming clones.

Ahsoka ducked underneath the red blade and tried to counter with her sabers but Valicous quickly blocked. Ahsoka reeled back and clenched her teeth as she stepped a little too hard on her bad leg. Valicous quickly took advantage of Ahsoka's wounds and used the back of his hand to hit Ahsoka. Ahsoka fell to the ground and felt her lightsabers leave her hands

"Now you shall pay for your treachery," Valicous said as he raised his lightsaber.

Ahsoka tried to grab one of her lightsabers but it was too far out of reach.

Valicous started to bring down his blade but a blue bolt struck his armored shoulder causing him to stop. Looking up at his attacker, he saw Rex charging at him. Valicous lifted his blade to block the blaster strikes as Rex continued to fire.

Rex had a death wish, he did. Here he was defending his beloved Togrutan Jedi against a dark lord of the Sith. Rex wouldn't back down, Ahsoka had saved his life many times before, it was time he returned the favor. The clone commander gave a battle cry as he fired his DC-17s at Valicous who proceeded to block every shot. Rex dodged a shot that was deflected back at him and got closer to Valicous.

Valicous watched as Rex got into the lightsaber range and tried to swing at the clone but Rex dodged underneath. Rex then charged Valicous and used his shoulder to hit him in the gut. Valicous recoiled and took a few steps back allowing Rex to aim his pistols at his opponent. Rex was about to pull the trigger but something had wrapped around his throat, cutting off his airflow.

Valicous stood straight up and extended his arm out. He would not be defeated by a clone, even if that clone was commander Rex. He used the force to tighten his grip around Rex's neck and began to lift him off the ground. Rex dropped his guns to the ground and began to claw at the invisible hand around his neck.

"Rex!" Ahsoka yelled.

Getting onto one knee, Ahsoka pulled back her arms and then surged them forward sending a massive force push towards Valicous. The sith lord was flung back causing his grip on Rex to break. Rex fell to the ground and immediately began to cough. Ahsoka rushed towards his side and helped him sit up.

"Are you insane?!" Ahsoka reprimanded.

"Possi- *coughing* possibly," Rex choked out.

Ahsoka made a disapproving grumble and helped Rex back up to his feet. She used the force to bring her lightsabers to her side and slid her right arm around Rex's shoulder. Ahsoka then lifted Rex's left arm over her shoulders and began to guide Rex back to friendlies.

Jesse fired his rifle a few times at the enemy clones to give Ahsoka and Rex some cover. Then he saw Valicous stand once again, his eyes trained on his two commanders.

"Valicous is back up!" He yelled.

"Ahsoka and Rex need covering fire," Vaughn said.

Without saying a word, Rotary raised his weapon and began to fire. Jesse watched as Valicous tried to deflect the shots and advance but the blaster fire was too intense. Ahsoka and Rex quickly made it to cover and rested against the barricades.

Kix rushed to Rex's side and immediately began to check him over.

"Are you alright Rex?" Vaughn asked.

Rex broke into a coughing fit and gave the clone captain a thumbs up.

"Kriffing hell Rex, you just shoulder charged Valicous and nearly died and you're okay," Jesse said exasperated.

"I'm fine… I just need…. To catch… my breath," Rex said in between deep breaths.

Rotary lowered his gun and took cover with the rest of the clones, satisfied that the enemy wasn't moving.

"Good shooting, kid," Rex said, shooting the heavy gunner a grin.

"Thank you, sir," Rotary replied.

Ahsoka smiled and looked out at the battlefield. The empire had pushed them back to the facilities and they were landing more troops by the minute. Not to mention the fact that Valicous was on the battlefield leading the 501st. Ahsoka looked towards where the 212th and a half of 749th were holding. They also were pushed up against the main building, time would have to be bought inside.

An explosion brought Ahsoka back to the situation they found themselves in. It was then Cody's voice spoke to her through her coms.

_"General, we're being pushed back,"_ Cody's frantic voice said.

"We can't fall back further," Jesse replied. "Boil would be completely cut off."

_"Ghost Company and I can handle ourselves. We can't let these guns fall, you need them to get off the-"_

An exploding Venator had cut Boil's words off.

_"General, you can circle back for me and the boys once you guys are retreating."_

Ahsoka sighed, silently nodding to the men around her.

"Promise me you'll be alright Boil."

_"We'll be fine, just make sure you can fight another day,"_ Boil replied.

"Valicous is advancing again," Vaughn said in a low voice.

The 501st raised their weapons once more and fired at the enemy. Valicous deflected shot after shot sending the blue bolts back at the men who fired them. Rex stood up and fired his pistols at them enemy clones but nothing seemed to stop them.

"We need to retreat!" Ahsoka yelled.

Rex nodded and began to guide the men towards one of the entrances.

"Rockett, have your men get ready, Valicous is forcing us inside!" Rex yelled into his com.

_"Copy that Rex."_

Rex turned and fired his blaster pistol at incoming clones, dropping them from where they stood. Ahsoka deflected a shot back at the Imperial trooper, watching him fall right in front of Valicous. The last of the 501st ran through the door leaving Ahsoka, Rex, Jesse, Vaughn, and two unmarked troopers still not inside the facility.

"You four go, we'll hold them off," one of the unmarked troopers said.

Ahsoka nodded and the four of them ran through the door.

Valicous stood at the edge of the walkway, watching as the two clones dodged fire and shooting his own. Without saying a word, Valicous started marching towards the two clones. He recognized them, the two security clones that had greeted him when he was investigating Kamino. When they saw him walking towards them, the two clones lifted their blasters at him.

Valicous deflected the shots, hitting the wall beside the clone troopers. When he finally stood in front of them, Valicous wasted no time in decapitating the two soldiers. The Imperial soldiers watched as two helmets hit the ground followed by the bodies. Valicous looked at the door and hit the keypad to open it, he only sighed when the door didn't budge. The sith lord calmly lifted his hand and pressed his palm against the door. The door began to crack and soon enough it went flying straight into a group of clones.

"Valicous has broken through, he's inside the building!" A clone captain yelled into his commlink.

Valicous walked into the building and ignited his lightsaber when he saw the clones aiming their weapons at him. He deflected the shots back at their senders dropping one clone after another. Using the force, Valicous lifted a clone in front of him and let him take a few shots before sending him flying at one of his brothers.

At the end of the hallway, Ahsoka and Rex were trying to catch their breath while Jesse and Vaughn directed the defense of different hallways. Rex lifted his arm and began to give orders to Boil.

"Boil, you need to get out of there, you'll get overrun."

_"I can't Rex. If these guns fall, the Empire won't have trouble taking you down before you can escape."_

"Rex is right Boil, you'll get cut off. We can't lose you," Ahsoka said.

_"Just have a gunship circle back for me, I'll be fine,"_ Boil replied.

Rex opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the sound of clone screaming in pain. The four of them watched in horror as Valicous cut down a clone soldier. Ahsoka pulled out her lightsabers and readied herself while Rex, Jesse, and Vaughn pulled out their guns.

Valicous pushed his lightsaber through the chest of a clone and looked up past the last few clones between him and the end of the hallway. Standing right there was Ahsoka and her lapdogs. The clone captain saw where Valicous's gaze was and took action. He aimed his DC at the door panel and shot it. Valicous grunted in frustration as he saw the door close in front of him.

Ahsoka watched the door shut, her senses at high alert. She looked to her cloned friends and then back at the door. Ahsoka had to hold Valicous off long enough to the army could escape. Sharp pains from her wounded leg begged to differ on her plan. The young Jedi winced and turned to Rex.

"I'll hold him off, the three of you get to the rendezvous point and get out of here," Ahsoka said.

"No!" Rex quickly responded.

Ahsoka looked surprised at Rex's sudden outburst.

"You can't hold him off by yourself, you're hurt."

"Rex is right general, you can't face him alone," Jesse said.

"If we don't hold him here, he'll destroy us," Ahsoka replied.

"Ahsoka and I will hold off Valicous. Jesse, you and Vaughn go to the rendezvous point, we'll meet you there," Rex said as he looked at the ARC trooper.

"Are you sure sir?" Jesse asked.

"Positive, tell Cody and Rockett we're holding him off."

Jesse nodded and motioned for Vaughn to follow him.

Once the two clones rounded the corner out of sight, Ahsoka and Rex turned to face the door. The sound of a lightsaber cutting through steel filled their ears, Valicous was nearing.

"To then end kid?" Rex asked as he aimed his pistol at the melting door.

"To the end," Ahsoka reassured as she grabbed her lightsabers and got in a defensive stance.

Just then a red lightsaber pierced through and the door collapsed around it. Valicous stood triumphantly in the doorway, looking at his two defiant enemies.

"Surrender and I promise you the Emperor will show you mercy," Valicous reasoned.

"Over my cold, dead body," Ahsoka growled back.

"So be it," Valicous responded.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers as Valicous started to advance towards her. Rex fired his pistols but Valicous quickly deflected them. Ahsoka charged Valicous and lifted her blade to strike his shoulder but Valicous brought up his saber to block. She then tried hitting his torso with her shoto but Valicous quickly blocked the strike. Rex tried to get to Valicous's side but Valicous was quick to throw Ahsoka away to focus on the clone.

Rex fired three shots at Valicous, the first two were deflected to the ground but the third was deflected right back at Rex. The shot landed on his shoulder, the force of the strike staggering the clone.

"Rex!" Ahsoka yelled, concerned for the wounded clone.

Ahsoka tried to strike Valicous to prevent the sith from wounding Rex any further but as the two lightsabers clashed, Valicous used the force to lift Rex off his feet and sent him flying into the nearby wall. Ahsoka watched in horror as the force of the impact sent the clone's helmet flying off his head. The young Jedi quickly broke the saber lock and tried to deliver a strike to Valicous's side but he blocked it.

Valicous quickly went on the offensive, forcing Ahsoka back with each strike he delivered. Each strike caused Ahsoka to block more desperately, creating wider openings. With one quick stab, Valicous wounded Ahsoka's shoulder. He then slashed at Ahsoka's lightsaber, the force of his attack knocked the lightsaber out of her hand.

Rex came to with the sound of an object landing near him. Through his blurry vision, he could easily make out one of Ahsoka's lightsabers. Rex looked up and saw Ahsoka swing her shoto desperately at Valicous. Valicous blocked the strike and used his left hand to stop Ahsoka with the force. Ahsoka struggled against his grip but it was to no use. Valicous then sent Ahsoka flying into the wall behind her, sending her into unconsciousness.

Rex wanted to yell, fight, do something but his body refused to respond. He looked for one of his pistols but to his luck, they had both landed near where Ahsoka sat, slumped against the wall. His eyes then focused on the lightsaber right in front of him. 'You have to save her, a voice in his head told him.

Valicous stood over the girl in pitiful triumph. Obi-Wan could have never fought Ahsoka in such a manner but he was no longer that foolish Jedi. He was Darth Valicous the Empire's enforcer, destroyer of Jedi. Since Ahsoka Tano wouldn't reveal the location of Anakin Skywalker, perhaps her death would draw her master out.

"If only you had joined me when you had the chance," he declared as Valicous raised his crimson blade over the fallen Jedi.

Valicous swung, the blade closing its gap between it and Ahsoka. That was until a green lightsaber stopped it in its tracks. Valicous turned his head to meet its user and was surprised to see Rex struggling to hold the lightsaber against him. The sith shook his head and reeled back and tried to bring his blade down upon his enemy. Rex blocked the strike and counterattacked by swinging the lightsaber to Valicous's side which the sith blocked. Rex then took a step back and the two combatants stared at each other.

Rex took a moment to collect himself. There he stood, the only thing between Ahsoka and death. Ahsoka's lightsaber was in his hand and Valicous stood right in front of him.

"You are brave for a clone," Valicous taunted.

Rex said nothing only spinning the lightsaber in his hand and got in a fighting stance he had seen on only holotapes before. Maybe Obi-Wan would have seen the stance of his old master but Valicous just saw a Lothcat fighting an Acklay

Valicous swung first, using his strength against the clone. Rex was quick to block the overhead strikes, swinging his weapon to meet Valicous's. Rex swung the blade around and attempted to strike his enemy's right but Valicous blocked. The two of them continued this dance of blocking strike for a bit until Valicous saw an opening at Rex's lower abdomen. Valicous pulled away from Rex and then swung for the captain but by pure luck Rex blocked.

"Not bad for a clone," Valicous declared.

Valicous then reeled back and swung for the clone again, each strike causing Rex to fallback further towards the wall. After one particularly heavy blow, Rex stumbled which gave Valicous an opening to send him flying into the wall with a force push.

Rex winced as he hit the steel, pain coursing through his back. The man collapsed onto one knee and took deep breaths to focus himself off the pain. Valicous stood triumphantly over the clone, he was no match for Valicous.

"But not good," Valicous added.

Valicous lifted up his crimson blade and went to go strike Rex down but Rex was able to bring up his blade to meet Valicous's. Rex struggled to hold up the saber lock, clenching his teeth as he used all his might to try and hold back his opponent. Then something that was reflecting the sparks of the clashing lightsabers caught Rex's attention. It was Ahsoka's shoto, laying not far from where Rex knelt. Rex looked at the hilt, then back at Valicous before removing a hand from the saber in his right hand to try and reach for the second lightsaber.

It was too far, Rex's fingertips just inches away from The hilt. Valicous began to put more pressure on Rex, causing the clone to lean away from his goal. Rex quickly tried to think of a solution but the only option he could think of was stupid. The clone looked back up at Valicous and gulped before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Rex lifted his left hand and tried to pull the shoto towards him with the force.

"This won't work," Rex thought as he tried to pull the hilt towards him with his mind.

Ahsoka sturred awake and through her hazy vision, she saw Rex trying to pull her shoto towards him with his mind. Using the force, Ahsoka pulled the lightsaber into Rex's hand, giving the captain another weapon.

To say Rex was shocked would have been an understatement when he felt the lightsaber hilt enter his hand. Rex couldn't believe what he had just done, staring at the hilt in his hand. He quickly shook off the feeling of shock and ignited the lightsaber, bringing the blade up to strike Valicous's shoulder.

Valicous cried out in shock and pain when the lightsaber made contact with his armor, causing him to reel back. Using the opportunity, Ahsoka used the force to send Valicous flying back into a nearby wall. Rex turned to his right and was relieved to see Ahsoka standing on her feet.

"Let's get out of here," Ahsoka said, looking at the downed Valicous.

Rex nodded and the two of them began to run towards the rendezvous point, Rex managing to grab his helmet in the process. Behind them, Valicous stood back on his feet, watching as the two of them rounded a corner and out of his sight.

Ahsoka and Rex turned another corner and were relieved to see the command center. Before they walked through the doors Rex turned to Ahsoka and held out her lightsabers.

"I believe these belong to you," he said.

Ahsoka smirked and placed her lightsabers on her hip. She then held up his blaster pistols and handed them to him.

"Try not to lose these again," Ahsoka teased.

"I'll make sure I hold onto them next time I hit a wall," Rex replied.

The two of them walked into the room and saw what was left of the army reading for another defense. Cody and Rocket looked up from the holo map they were looking at and watched as Ahsoka and Rex approached them.

"Empire's breached the entire complex," Cody started in a monotone voice. "Only thing left in our control is this command center and the landing platform we're using to evacuate."

"Valicous is on his way, we held him off to let the 501st get here," Rex said as he gestured to Jesse and Vaughn who had made their way over.

"Boil is under attack," Rocket stated. "Said the 41st is attacking his position."

"We'll swing around for him just like we planned," Ahsoka replied as she typed in Boil's comm.

Boil ducked out of the way of an incoming shot and fired back at his attacker. The Sergeant then aimed his gun at another enemy clone and shot him. He then took cover behind a makeshift barricade to get away from the blaster fire. Just then his wrist comm started beeping.

"Boil here," he started, ducking a bit when an explosion went off.

_"Boil, it's Ahsoka, what's your current status?"_

"We're under heavy attack general!" Boil yelled over the sound of gunfire. "It's bad, I'm losing men left and right."

_"Don't worry Boil, we're almost ready to leave."_

"General," Boil began. "I don't think I'm walking out of this one. With the guns under attack like this, Oddball and his forces won't be enough to hold off the number of fighters out here."

Silence fell in the command center, Ahsoka trying to grasp at the weight of Boil's words. It was at this moment Cody looked towards the main doors, where his men currently aimed their weapons. Boil knew the sacrifice that had to be made and Cody began to know what had to be done.

"Boil's right, you can't escape if some of us don't stay behind to hold the line," Cody said.

"No Cody, I know what you're thinking. You can't stay behind we need you," Rex replied.

"Rex I don't have a legion, take a look around at all of the 212th here. This is all I have, the 212th isn't walking away from this fight."

"Cody, no, we can have a mixture of men holding the line, we can't sacrifice an entire legion," Ahsoka interjected.

"General, with all due respect, I failed my duty once, I won't do it again. The 212th would be able to hold off the empire longer than any mixture of clones would. I owe it to General Kenobi to save at least one Jedi if I couldn't save him."

Ahsoka wanted to rebuttal Cody but she knew Cody had made up his mind. She wanted to tell Cody the fate of his general but Ahsoka couldn't do it. Cody believed in Obi-Wan until the end, she couldn't break that faith, that respect.

Rocket saluted the clone commander and gave his respect.

"It's been an honor sir," Rocket said. Rocket then turned to Ahsoka, "With your permission, I would like to get my men out of here."

Ahsoka nodded and Rocket gave the order for his men to retreat.

Rex walked up to Cody and clasped his hand into a sorrowful handshake.

"I'll see you soon Vod," Rex told Cody.

"I'll see you soon," Cody replied.

Ahsoka saluted Cody and then hugged him, shocking the 212th commander. Ahsoka pulled away and silently thanked Cody, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Get your men out of here, you still have a fight left to give," Cody told the two of them.

Rex ordered the 501st to get to the landing zone and Rex and Ahsoka ran off to board the gunships.

Cody called Boil one last time and gave his final orders.

"Boil, under no circumstance are you to let those guns fall. It's been an honor serving with you Boil."

_"You as well sir, let's give those Imps some hell."_

Cody let his comm fall silent and took a look around his troops.

"Men!" he began. "We make our final stand here. We are fighting so General Tano can fight another day, that one day the Republic will be reborn, that all of the men that have died here did not die in vain. For General Tano! For General Kenobi! For the Republic!"

"For the Republic" his men shouted back.

That's when all hell broke loose. Imperial soldiers stormed through the door and Cody's men began to open fire. Cody dodged incoming fire as he took down enemy soldiers one by one. However, the sight of a red lightsaber made his heart sink.

"Hold the line!" Cod yelled.

He fired his rifle at the clones around Valicous but the Sith lord kept advancing. Cody then aimed at Valicous himself but every one of his shots was deflected at the ground or at his men. One by one Cody's men fell, soon leaving only him and a couple of others. Cody tried to fire a few more shots at Valicous but was stopped when an invisible hand wrapped around his neck.

"Where is she?" Valicous demanded.

Boil blocked an incoming punch from a nearby clone and then proceeded to hit his helmet with the butt of his gun. The force of the impact sent the clone to the ground which was where he was shot. Boil had no time to switch targets as a blaster bolt hit his shoulder armor. The sergeant quickly aimed his gun at his assailants and shot them both in the chest. As more blaster fire came towards him, Boil rushed back to the makeshift barricade and took cover behind it.

The captain of the anti-air battery rushed up beside Boil and took cover with him.

"Gunfire is getting a little heavy sergeant," the captain said fear laced in his voice.

"Don't worry about the gunfire. You make sure those guns are covering the retreating gunships," Boil ordered.

The captain nodded and rushed back to the guns.

Boil took a deep breath and was about to stand back up but the sound of a gunship stopped him. The 212th clone looked towards the Resolute and to his relief saw several gunships flying into the hangar. Boil smiled underneath his helmet and raised his comm.

"Rex, was that you that just boarded?" Boil asked.

_"It was,"_ came the staticy reply.

"Good," was what Boil responded with before switching his channel to Oddball's.

"Oddball, do you read me?"

"I read you Boil."

"Get out of here, you've done all you can. The 501st has landed."

"Are you sure?" Oddball asked.

"Yes, now get out of here before you die like the rest of us," Boil demanded.

"Copy that, it's been an honor," Oddball said as his ARC flew over Boil.

Boil looked towards his men and nodded. They all knew what the price of victory was. Ghost company stood over the barricade and laid down fire at their attackers. One by one 41st clones went down but the outnumbered 212th were quickly cut down.

"Come on Cody," Boil muttered to himself.

Just then a blaster bolt hit him in the shoulder, going through his armor. Through the pain, Boil aimed his gun again and fired at his enemies.

"I won't ask again where is Ahsoka Tano!?" Valicous ordered Cody.

"I won't… tell you," he replied through struggled breaths.

Valicous let out an angry roar and threw Cody over the holo table. As Cody hit the ground, his helmet came off, rolling away from the commander. Cody struggled to get back up, pain seared through his limbs and his neck. He coughed a couple of times before taking a deep breath and began to arm the bombs on his wrist link. Just then the holo table flew off its foundations and hit nearby wounded 212th soldiers. Cody tried to grab a nearby pistol but was stopped when the invisible hand wrapped around his neck again.

Rex and Ahsoka entered the bridge of the Resolute and turned their attention to the still-standing Tupoca City.

"Come on Cody," Rex muttered watching the structures closely.

_"This is the Victory, we've been hit bad. I think we're going down,"_ a panicked voice said.

A navy officer approached Ahsoka and told her the situation.

"_Victory_ is going down, we need to get out of here," he said.

"No we have to confirm the city is being destroyed," Ahsoka said in desperation.

"But sir-"

"You heard the general," Rex said, his eyes not leaving the window.

Cody tried his best to fight Valicous's grip but he was too strong.

"Where is she?" Valicous asked once more, his patience running thin.

"Somewhere… where you can't get her," Cody responded.

"And why is that?" Valicous demanded putting more pressure on Cody's neck.

"Because- because- you'll be dead," Cody replied.

Cody pressed a button on his wrist and an explosion began to rock the building. Rage turned to confusion as Valicous dropped Cody.

Boil felt the explosions beath him. He smiled to himself but was cut short of celebrating when another bolt entered his chest. Boil tried his best to shake the shot off but he was shot again, this time in the torso. He fell to one knee as he felt shots whiz over him and hit the gun crew one by one. Boil raised his gun one last time and shot one more 41st clone trooper before a blue bolt connected with his temple.

Cody smirked as explosions began to go off in the meeting hall they were in. He tried to stand up but was quickly lifted up in the air by Valicous. This time Valicous ignited his lightsaber and pulled Cody towards him. Cody felt a sharp pain in the gut when a red lightsaber went through him. The clone commander did his best not to scream in pain as the lightsaber protruded through him. Valicous quickly pulled his lightsaber out of Cody and was about to bring it down upon the clone again but an explosion above him stopped, the force of which sent Cody to the ground. Valicous looked above him and saw pieces of building crumbling towards him. Using the force, Valicous stopped the debris in mid-air.

Ahsoka and Rex saw the explosions begin to rip apart the cloning facility, the message clear, Cody did it.

"Sir, the Victory," an officer said.

"Will be fine," Ahsoka interrupted. "Jump to hyperspace."

With that the five remaining Republic ships left the system, leaving behind the clone homeworld.

Cody's vision began to fade, but Valicous was still clearly in front of him. The commander looked to his side and saw the blaster pistol he tried to reach for earlier. With his last bit of strength, Cody grabbed the gun and aimed it at Valicous's chest. Cody shakily lowered the blaster to Vailcious's waistline and fired, its shot hitting true. Valicous screamed in pain and tons of rumble once suspended above him fell. Cody smiled and fell backward before letting the darkness overcome him, the commander breathing his last.

Four of the five Republic ships continued their journey to the location of their new base but one exited hyperspace over a desert planet. Ahsoka and Rex began to board the Twilight before stopped by Jesse.

"Where are you two going?" Jesse asked.

"To see an old friend," Ahsoka somberly replied.

The look Rex gave him told Jesse not to press further.

"Alright, well are we still heading to the new base?" the arc trooper prodded.

"Yes," Rex said. "We'll meet up with the rest of you, we just have some business to attend to."

"Yes sir," Jesse responded.

With that the ramp to the ship lifted and the Twilight began to make its way towards the planet.

Ahsoka and Rex soon found themselves hiking the wastelands of the planet, climbing to one of the higher points of the rock formation they were on. Rex took out his range finders and began to search the surrounding area for life as Ahsoka brushed her clothing off.

"I'm beginning to see why Anakin doesn't like sand," she complained.

"Ahsoka I don't see anything," Rex said brushing off Ahsoka's statement. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yes, we are," Ahsoka reassured her friend. "I can sense him, he's close by."

Ahsoka and Rex continued to hike even as the sun began to set over the sandy dunes. The two of them climbed another rocky outcrop and walked up a pathway until they reached an open area at the top of the hill. As the two of them looked ahead, they saw a robed figure standing at the edge of the cliff, looking off at the setting sun.

Ahsoka gave Rex a cautious look and slowly began to approach the figure. The two of them took a few steps forwards but stopped when the figure made a slight movement. Ahsoka gulped and took one more step before stopping as the hooded figure began to turn around. Facing them was a bearded man, with familiar blue eyes and dirty blondish hair. Two hands raised up to his hood, however, one of them was mechanical. The figure pulled his hood back and looked directly at Ahsoka.

"Hey snips, its been a while," Anakin Skywalker said.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope it was worth the wait. -Dilloncoll**


End file.
